Harry Potter and the Order of Gryffindor
by kamiangel
Summary: The trio's battle against Voldermort takes a strange and disturbing twist when strangers arrive and reveal the shocking events and dangers they will all face. AU R/Hr Sixth Year
1. The Four Strangers

**AN: A kind reader has corrected me on the army ranks. I've gone through the past chapters and fixed the mistakes. Here are the corrections as I understand them:**

**Ron: General, not a Commander.**

**Hermione: Major General, though I think it should still be okay to call her Major but I'm not sure. **

**Here's the notes I have - Army officers in order: 2nd lt., 1st lt., capt, maj, lt. col, col, brigadier gen., major gen., lt. gen, and general**

* * *

Chapter One – The Four Strangers

Midnight.

Dark, dank and completely lost.

Marie turned another corner and ran the distance of the corridor with nothing but her instincts to show her the way back.

The howling sound increased and she felt her heart race.

"I'm not going to die," she said in determination reaching for her gun, "Not like this."

* * *

Nick hated when this happened. He wished that she would just memorize the route. He had more important things to do than just bail her out every time.

He inched along the wall till he reached the nerve point. He could feel the air crackle.

"Damn it, you better get your arse back here."f

* * *

Samuel looked over the papers that were scattered on the bunk bed.

Everything was ready. He looked up at the ceiling when he felt water drip onto his head.

"I'm ready to get out of this place."

* * *

Nathan clenched his jaw in annoyance.

"One little task and she still manages to screw it up."

He reached into his pocket and fingered the ring in his hand. He shook his head before running down the narrow corridor.

* * *

Marie jumped the gaping hole in the ground before continuing running down the hall. Her grip on her gun slipped slightly when she heard the sound of the Drainer's coming closer. She slammed into a wall and hastily turned to her left, in her panic she had looked behind her and saw that the dark creatures were approaching.

There were too many. She didn't think she had enough ammunition to get them all.

Her skin prickled when she made another sharp turn and she knew she had made it. Dropping to the ground she rolled and turned back to where the creatures were approaching.

She swallowed and cocked her gun.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Marie felt the bullets fly past her ear. She didn't need to turn around to see who had saved her. Instead of turning to thank him she shot one blast after another at the creatures. She felt the person beside her drag her up from the ground.

"There's too many!" she said shooting at the creatures now easily stepping over their fallen comrades.

"Time to go."

Marie turned to see Nick running towards her. Her head snapped back to see the person who had saved her. She realised that it was Nate that was beside her and not Nick who was shooting down the Drainer's.

"Get your head in the game," Nick screamed running up to her and grabbing her arm.

She looked back to see Nate throw an orb at the creatures before running after them.

"Run!" he screamed at her when he saw her looking at him.

Marie didn't need to be told twice and she picked up her pace.

She heard the explosion behind them and they all jumped down into their shelter as the debris rained down.

Nate pushed down on the lever and the steel barrier was erected. They were finally safe.

"You okay?" Nick questioned in concern.

Marie didn't reply but looked up at Nate. Nathan was returning his gun to his holster, he didn't look at her but simply walked back to their headquarters.

She knew he didn't expect thanks and she wouldn't offer it even if he did, instead she turned and smiled at Nick.

"Would it kill you to memorise the map," he said in annoyance though his tone told her that he wasn't really that upset with her.

She gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Aww come on, a bit of a jog and gun fight is a good for the heart."

He snorted before helping her up.

"Better get back before the Captain decides to leave us here."

"Right," Marie said and the couple quickly ran to catch up to their leader.

* * *

"Little trouble Captain?" Sam asked when Nate walked into the room.

Nate didn't reply but simply reached for the ammo box and pulled out a few more bullets.

Sam looked back at the entrance when Marie and Nick walked in. Nick closed the door behind them.

Sam placed a hand over the lamp and it switched on drenching them in light.

"Steady on," Marie exclaimed shielding her eyes.

"Sorry," Sam apologized tapping the lamp as though it were a naughty pet, instantly the light dimmed to a level that their eyes were more used to.

"Did you get it?" Nick asked walking over to Sam and sitting down beside him on the bunk bed.

"Yes sir," Marie replied before reaching into her jacket, "Little hard to find but it was where we thought it would be."

"What was it like?" Sam asked in interest, "Did they have the red curtains and wooden floors?"

Nate cleared his throat and Sam stopped himself from asking any further questions. Nate held out his hand and received the object. They all watched in silence as their leader looked it over before nodding his head.

Sam and the others knew that this was all that they could expect from their Captain in the form of approval. They watched as Nate carefully placed the object into his rucksack before turning around to look at them.

"Get some sleep, we have a long journey in six hours."

With this he walked over to his own bunk before lying down.

Nick watched Nate lay down onto his bunk bed.

He turned and patted Sam on the head before walking over to his own and lying down but he didn't sleep. He lay awake simply listening the dripping of the water in the room.

"Nick," he heard Marie whisper from her bunk bed beside him.

He turned around to face her. He wished that he could see some emotion on her face, something to let him know that she was just as scared as he was, but as always when she talked to him her face was completely calm.

"What do you think it will be like?" she whispered to him.

"Bright," he said in response to which she smiled.

He saw her turn and lay on her back.

"Yeah," she replied, "Warm too."

Before he could reply she had closed her eyes and he knew that he should let her get some sleep.

He looked over at Nate's bed and thought he saw the Captain looking at them but the next moment Nate had rolled over and Nick pushed aside the bitterness he felt.

* * *

Marie tapped her fingers nervously on her leg as she sat and waited for Sam to pack the rest of their supplies.

She stopped in her tapping when a hand rested briefly on her shoulder.

"It's time," Nate said from behind her.

Maire nodded and stood from her bed and walked to the centre of the room. The four of them stood around in a circle their arms linked.

"If we don't survive this," Nick said softly, "I want you to know – "

"We know," Sam said before clicking the time-turner.

* * *

"Ron, you are being completely impossible!" Hermione cried storming down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"I am not, you're just being difficult," Ron replied following his friend down the stairs, "Harry don't you think she's being difficult?"

"Uh – "

"I am not being difficult, you are!" Hermione retorted.

"Oh that's a good one, that really hurt Hermione," Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione huffed and stormed off to the Great Hall leaving Ron and Harry staring after her.

Harry yawned and looked at Ron.

"So that's a no then," Harry said.

"Pfft, like I need her approval to go to Hogsmeade. Harry give me the map," Ron turned and looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry blinked at him.

"I let Hermione borrow it for patrols," he said finally trying to sound apologetic but sounding amused instead.

His two best friends have been having this argument for every day for the past week. Both of them were prefects and them all being in sixth year meant that they had little time to spend relaxing lately. That was what had sparked Ron's idea to skive off morning classes to go to Hogsmeade but of course Hermione would have none of that, and if Hermione wasn't going to allow it that was pretty much the end of the story.

"Morning!"

Harry turned to see Ginny and Luna walking towards them. Harry smiled at Ginny and they all headed to the Great Hall

"What's the matter with him?" Ginny asked Harry as they waved goodbye to Luna and headed to the Gryffindor table.

Harry saw that Ron was still sulking and was now having a glaring contest with Hermione's Charms textbook.

"Wants to go to Hogsmeade, Hermione says no," Harry explained before sitting down.

"Really? When are you going?" Ginny replied excitedly.

"We are not going," Hermione said putting her book down on the table, "Ron want's to skip classes and I – "

A sudden explosion rocked the Great Hall and the students were all instantly on their feet.

* * *

Nate opened his eyes and looked around them. They were still in the same room only it looked cleaner and there were no bunk beds. His eyes surveyed the underground shelter that he and his comrades had called home for the past few years. It was hard to believe as his eyes roamed the rock walls that this place had already existed a hundred years before he was even born.

He heard Sam tapping at his wrist computer and testing his gadgets.

"Everything seems fine," Sam noted before handing them each visors.

They all quickly placed the visors over their eyes.

"Is it strange that I'm a bit scared to go outside?" Marie questioned taking off her jacket and tying it around her waist.

"I know what you mean," Nick added, "But this isn't the same place, in this time this is just one of the rooms in the dungeon."

"Where exactly are we?" Nate finally questioned.

He felt silly asking the question especially since he knew exactly where they were but considering that they were a hundred years in the past he didn't want to take any chances, after all the **General** had told them stories of rooms and stairs changing. He wondered briefly if they would see the fabled towers and black lake.

Sam clicked on his wrist comp and tapped a few buttons.

"It says we are in the dungeons – "

"No kidding," Marie said sarcastically, "I think we should file that under 'Duh'."

Sam smirked before adding.

"It also says we are in the Potions department.

Nate eyes widened as did Nicks and Marie's.

Sam continued to look at them with a superior smirk.

"Alright, how do we get out of here?" Nate questioned fastening his belt and gun holster on his hip.

Sam turned back to his wrist.

"Follow the tunnels up until we reach – "

Sam trailed off and Nate looked up from his gun that he was loading.

"What? What is it?"

"Yeah, don't freak us out," Marie laughed nervously looking from Nate to Sam.

Sam furrowed his brow before looking up at them.

"It says we can exit through the potions classroom."

"Classroom?" Nick repeated, "What's a _classroom_?"

Nate didn't reply, he remembered reading about such things in the **General's** files but he didn't want to share that information just yet.

"Right then lets go," Nate said in a business-as-usual tone as he led them towards the door, "Ready?"

He turned to see his comrades nod their heads in determination.

"Right then, Nick will lead and Marie – "

"We know the drill Cap," Marie cut him off earning her a silencing glare.

"Don't get reckless, we don't need another screw up."

Nate saw Marie blush before frowning at him.

"Nick?"

Nick nodded his head and opened the door a crack. They all remained silent as Nick led the way out looking up and down the corridor. Nate was astonished to see the fine draperies hanging on the walls, silver and green with serpents a prominent feature. Shaking off the distraction he focused on his task.

Nick stopped at the stairs that led out of the shelter. To their surprise there was no lever or steel wall that blocked their path. Nate realized that this must have been another addition that the **General** had made when he had created the shelter for the survivors.

Marie looked back at Sam and he quickly pointed left. She nodded and re-laid the message to Nick. Nick disappeared up the stairs his hands held outstretched ready for an attack. Marie looked nervously around and kept her hand on her gun.

Finally they reached what appeared to be the way out. They stopped when they heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

All three turned and looked at him. Nate didn't move or react and simply waited till the voices disappeared. He felt Sam beside him and saw the technician point at his wrist. Nate saw the words 'Malfoy' float above a dot on the map. Nate briefly looked at Marie as he gritted his teeth.

Finally he nodded his head and Nick carefully opened the doors. They stepped into a room filled with jars of fluids and large pots of fuming sludges that gave off different scents. Marie walked forward and reached her hand out to touch one of the many wooden tables that stood in rows in the room. Nate instantly stopped her and gave her a stern look. Marie looked up at him and their eyes locked. Suddenly a creaking and banging sound was heard and they both looked at the door.

Nick quickly led them out of the room, the last thing that any of them wanted was to have a confrontation. Their objective was the find the **General** at all costs and assist him in destroying Voldermort.

Nick suddenly halted and the others followed suit pressing themselves against the cool smooth walls of the dungeons.

Nate saw Nick tense, the next moment he motioned to them to pick up their pace and they all raced up the stairs. They exited in a large foyer. They all stepped back and shielded their eyes against the bright light. Nate tapped his visor and the light deflector was turned on. He opened his eyes fully and looked around at their surroundings.

They all stood awe struck.

'It's beautiful,' Nate thought to himself as he looked around at the grand staircases and columns around them.

Nate felt panic run through him and looked over to see Marie staring at someone approaching them. It was too late, he had already seen them. Nate picked up his gun and pointed it at their enemy, trying to not show that his hand was shaking. He saw Maire edge towards him from the corner of his eye.

'Reckless,' Nate heard the **General's** voice in his head berate him.

The boy stood before them blinking at them in confusion before he smiled. Again Nate felt Marie step closer towards him in fear.

"Well, well, a couple of muggles actually found their way to Hogwarts," the boy drawled.

"Muggles?" Sam whispered from in front of him.

"We do not wish to fight," Nate said clearly and authoritatively surprising even himself, "Leave us be Malfoy."

The boy looked like he had been about to laugh but stopped when Nate said his name.

"How did you know my name?" Malfoy snarled reaching into his pocket and pointing a strange stick at them.

Before Nate could react Nick had blasted Malfoy with a stunning spell. The walls around them began to shake.

"W-what's happening?" Marie said fearfully.

"Too much energy," Sam explained, "The environment can't handle it."

* * *

"Someone's attacking students!" A young girl cried running into the hall.

Harry instantly made for the door but it was difficult to move with all the rest of the student body heading in the same direction.

When they had finally all reached the hall where apparently someone had been attacked they were all disappointed to find that it was just a group of students standing above an unconscious Malfoy.

Harry head Hermione gasp from beside him before they all pushed they're way to the front of the crowd.

There were four strangers standing side by side. Harry realized as he looked at them that they weren't students at all, but they were wearing what appeared to be a uniform, a black singlet, long black trousers and strange glasses. The boy furthest from Harry, had dark skin, brown short hair and black eyes, he had a bag strapped to his belt and he was surveying the students with interest as though they were specimens in a zoo. Harry heard strange clicking sounds come from the boy's wrist which was covered in a large metallic bracelet. The boy beside him looked the same age as Harry, he had a stern face, messy black hair and blue eyes, by the look of him he was clearly the leader of the group, he remained impassive while his companions were constantly watching the students as though suspecting an attack. The girl that stood beside him had brown wavy hair that was cut to her shoulders, she looked pale and underfed, she however appeared to be looking for someone in the crowd of students. Finally the boy standing with his back to his friends remained stationary but his eyes roamed the crowd. He had short blond hair and seemed tense and uncomfortable surrounded by so many people.

The hall remained silent.

"Who are they?" the girl spoke.

"Don't speak or look at them," The one furthest from Harry whispered reaching for something at his hip.

Harry eyes widened when he realized that it was a gun of some sort.

"What are you all doing?"

Harry turned to see McGonnagal walking down the flight of stairs to reach them.

The students jumped back when the boy with blond hair turned around and lifted his hands up at McGonnagal as though he were about to punch her. McGonnagal froze on the steps and stared at the strangers.

"And who might you be?" She looked down and saw Malfoy on the floor in a heap, "How dare you attack students!"

"Students?" The boy repeated letting his hands drop before turning around to look at his companions.

"Lieutenant," the leader of the group finally said.

Instantly the girl smiled and she walked around staring at the students. Harry clenched his wand when she approached him.

"Wait just one moment young lady!" Harry heard McGonagall say but her voice was drowned by a cry of delight from the young woman.

"Its him!" she cried, "I've found him!"

Her friends ran towards her and Harry realized that she was staring straight at him.

"Back to the Great Hall all of you," McGonagall ordered but no one seemed to be listening although they all stepped back when the group approached Harry.

Harry began to inch away from the girl as her eyes lit up with joy and her companions looked at him expectantly all except the leader who watched him with stern indifference.

"Step away from my students," McGonagall ordered the girl.

Instead of obeying, the young woman leapt forward with her arms outstretched as though to attack Harry. He winched and stepped back in horror.

Nothing happened. He didn't feel any pain at all. He opened his eyes and saw to his surprise that she was instead hugging Ron.

"I've heard so much about you," she said finally stepping away from a flabbergasted looking Ron, "It's such an honor to finally meet _you_ in person."

'Well, that's different,' Harry thought to himself.

* * *


	2. One Hundred Years

**AN: A kind reader has corrected me on the army ranks. I've gone through the past chapters and fixed the mistakes. Here are the corrections as I understand them:**

**Ron: General, not a Commander.**

**Hermione: Major General, though I think it should still be okay to call her Major but I'm not sure. **

**Here's the notes I have - Army officers in order: 2nd lt., 1st lt., capt, maj, lt. col, col, brigadier gen., major gen., lt. gen, and general**

* * *

Chapter Two – One Hundred Years

Ron followed Harry and pulled Hermione along with him as they pushed their way through the crowd. The entire school had shaken as though Grawp had suddenly decided to pay them all a visit. His lips turned upwards in a smile at the thought but his attention was quickly drawn to the four figures standing in the centre of the crowd. Ron's eyes quickly took in their strange appearance before his eyes rested on the boy with messy black hair and blue eyes. His eyes widened in shock.

'He looks like Harry,' Ron thought to himself.

Ron took an involuntary step back when the boy's eyes locked onto him. It was only an instant, not even a second, but Ron felt a jolt run through him. He felt Hermione grab onto his arm and lean forwards to get a better look at the strangers. Ron noticed Harry grip his wand and he instantly did the same, pushing Hermione behind him. Of course being Hermione she simply pushed his arm away and stood beside him. He felt his eye twitch.

'Does she always have to be so difficult?'

"She's coming over," He heard someone whisper from beside him and his eyes returned to the scene in front of them.

A young woman with short wavy hair was walking around looking at the students, no wait. Had Ron's eyes just played a trick on him or did he just see her sniff the air, he felt himself chuckle despite himself earning him an annoyed look from Hermione.

"Wait just one moment young lady!" Ron heard McGonnagal say before the woman stopped right in front of Harry.

"Its him!" she cried, "I've found him!"

Her friends ran towards her and this time Ron forcefully pushed Hermione behind him and stepped forwards ready to protect Harry.

He thought he heard McGonagall shouting out orders to students but no one listened.

Suddenly the girl lunged forwards and Ron almost fell over as she landed in his arms crushing him with her surprisingly strong arms.

"I've heard so much about you," she said finally stepping away from a flabbergasted looking Ron, "It's such an honor to finally meet _you_ in person."

Ron stared blankly at her. It took him a moment to register what she had said before he looked at Harry.

"I think you have the wrong person," he finally spoke looking back at the girl who had now stepped back to stand beside her friends.

At his words her face lit up.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, pureblood descendent, sixth son of Molly and Arthur Weasley."

Ron turned to look at the dark skinned boy who had just spoken.

"Err well…yes but…" Ron looked helplessly at Harry before turning back to them, "Are you sure you're not looking for Harry?"

"Harry?" the girl who had hugged him questioned a confused look crossing her face.

"Silence."

Everyone jumped back at the cold voice and people began to look around expecting Snape to appear but Ron had seen who had spoken, it was the boy with dark blue eyes.

He saw the girl look apprehensively towards the boy beside her, who had straight blonde hair before stepping back towards her friends.

"We need to speak with you sir," The boy said taking a step forwards causing everyone around them to take a step backwards unconsciously, he didn't know what it was but the boy seemed to radiate anger.

Ron started, no one had ever called him _sir _before, his eyes turned to him but the boy instantly looked away.

"Excuse me," he heard Hermione say from beside him, "Could you tell us who you are and what you are doing here?"

"We will only speak to Ronald Weasley," the boy replied still not looking at them.

Ron's eyes followed his and noticed the boy with dark brown skin examining one of the students wands while a few students around him fiddled with a strange orb.

"Alright," Ron heard himself say, "We should go to Dumbledore's office."

"Lead the way," the boy replied stepping back.

Ron walked forwards as confidently as he could and began to lead the group up the stairs.

"Don't touch that," Ron heard McGonnagal say from behind him as the strangers followed him, Harry and Hermione up the stairs.

"Wait a moment."

Ron was about to turn back to look at McGonagall but he felt a cold hand touch his arm.

"Please hurry," the strange girl said.

"What was that?" Hermione questioned stopping and turning back behind them.

"What?" Ron looked at her in confusion.

"I thought I heard – "

"Where is this _Dumbledore's Office_?" the boy with straight blonde hair questioned cutting Hermione off.

"Just up here," Ron said quickening his pace.

* * *

Hermione kept her eyes focused on the strangers all the while wondering why McGonnagal wasn't following them. She looked down the hall once more but there was no one there. She looked apprehensively at the strangers.

She should be worried, a thousand worse case scenarios flashed through her head, for all they knew these kids could be Death Eaters, and Ron, the idiot, was leading them to Dumbledore.

As she looked irritabately at Ron her eyes caught sight of the dark skinned boy walking beside her, he was fiddling with his wrist.

"What is that?" she questioned curiously despite herself.

He started and looked at her wide-eyed.

"Er…well its – "

His mouth instantly shut and he looked away from her. She was about to ask him what was the wrong when she saw the boy with messy black hair looking at them. He didn't look directly at her but she felt as though he had just physically slapped her. She shivered involuntarily and quickened her pace.

His eyes. They had flashed from inky blue to black in an instant, and she seemed to be the cause of that change in him.

"Before we go any further you should tell us who you are," Hermione was relieved to hear Harry say stepping out in front of them and physically placing himself between the strangers and the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

The four strangers moved towards each other but they remained silent looking expectantly at the boy with messy black hair.

"Who are you?" he spoke finally.

"Harry Potter," Harry said standing up straight.

Hermione didn't often see Harry assert himself with such confidence but considering the strange situation they now found themselves in she was relieved that he had begun to take on his role as a leader.

To her surprise none of the strangers reacted to hearing Harry's name instead they all simultaneously turned to look at Ron.

"Do you trust him?" the boy asked Ron.

"Well yeah, he's my best mate," Ron replied instantly earning him a smile from Harry and Hermione felt warmth spread through her.

"My name is Nathan, this is Sam," Nathan pointed to the dark skinned boy who smiled sheepishly at them, "Nicholas – "

"Nick," Nicholas hissed at his friend in irritation.

Ignoring Nick as though he hadn't heard him Nathan looked at the girl with wavy brown hair.

"And this, is Marie."

The girl smiled and waved at them.

"Who are you?"

Hermione started when the boy she now knew was Sam questioned looking at her curiously.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger."

Marie gasped and stepped back. Nathan looked at her with cold appraising eyes before looking at Marie.

"We should get to Dumbeldore office," Nathan said turning to Ron but not looking at him.

'What is his problem,' Hermione wondered, 'It's like he thinks he's better than us or something.'

"Dumbledore's office is this way," Ron said walking towards the gargoyle statue.

Ron paused in front of the door scratching his head.

"Little help Harry?" Ron said looking at his friend sheepishly.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.

"I don't know just guess, it's usually a sweet of some sort."

"Butterscotch," Sam said suddenly.

Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to look at him but he didn't say anymore.

Ron looked warily at Harry before leading the way up the stairs.

'This is definitely a bad idea,' Hermione thought to herself, 'And yet at the same time if anyone could help us get out of this possible hostage situation it would be Dumbledore.'

Hermione looked back and instantly regretted it.

She noticed that Nathan was holding Marie's hand but not the way a boyfriend would hold a girlfriends hand. No. He held her hand as though he were trying to convey and urgent message and did not want her to miss any of the details. She saw him talking quickly under his breath with a frustrated look on his face.

As though sensing her eyes on him he turned away from Marie and looked straight at her.

Hermione froze on the steps and stared blankly back at him.

"Hermione…Hermione?"

Hermione slowly turned away from Nathan, though it took quite some effort and she saw Ron standing beside her in concern.

"You alright? You look like you might be sick," he reached forward as though to touch her face but stopped himself and awkwardly pushed some hair from her shoulders.

"I'm fine," Hermione mumbled walking quickly up the stairs.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door. After a moment Dumbledore opened the door and greeted them.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise and you've brought your friends along. Come in, come in."

Harry instantly followed his headmaster but noticed that the group of strangers didn't follow him.

They looked tense and Harry saw Nathan's jaw clench.

"Where have you taken us?" He questioned glaring angrily at Ron.

Ron looked taken aback and Harry didn't wander the boy looked like he wanted to rip Ron's throat out.

"This is Dumbeldore's office," Ron replied confused at the sudden hostility.

"Who is that man?" Nathan continued and Harry noticed all four of them reach for their guns.

"You don't know who Dumbledore is?" Ron replied incredulously.

"He's the headmaster of the Hogwarts," Hermione explained though her tone was more gentle than Ron's had been.

"Nate," Marie whispered, "If the **General** trusts him."

"Don't speak unless I give you permission," Nathan replied his eyes flashing quickly between Dumbledore and Ron.

"I won't force you to stay although I am very interested to hear your story young – man."

Harry noticed Dumbledore's brow furrow for a moment but the next instant his cheerful smile returned.

Nathan seemed to be processing the situation and his eyes darted around the room locking on the window, the single visible exit and the strange objects around the room. His face showed intense concentration as though he were trying to piece a complicated and intricate puzzle together.

"Sam?" Nathan said finally.

"I don't sense any drainers," the boy called Sam replied tapping on the strange device on his wrist.

'Drainers?' Harry wondered briefly before his attention was caught by the boy with blonde hair who had been introduced as Nick step forwards slightly.

"Sir?" he questioned his hands moving up into the air.

"Alright," Nathan said finally looking at Dumbledore, "We will impose upon your hospitality."

* * *

Ron watched the strangers that sat directly opposite him. Dumbledore had conjured them all seats and they sat in a circle facing Dumbledore's table, where Dumbledore now sat.

"May I firstly say, welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore began in a pleasant voice, "And secondly if I may, might I ask how you were able to arrive here in the first place."

Ron felt someone's eyes on him and he turned just in time to see that Nathan had been staring at him but he had quickly withdrawn his eyes and now looked at Dumbledore.

"Time-turner," Nathan said briefly looking at Dumbledore curiously, "May I ask who you are and why is it that Ronald Weasley has lead us to you?"

Ron felt the urge to tell the boy that he was sitting right there but he was saved from having to do so by Dumbledore.

"Only Mr Weasley could answer you that," Dumledore said his eyes lighting up as though he had suddenly solved a riddle and he looked at Ron expectantly.

"Well you're the headmaster and I wasn't sure who they were, they could have been death eaters for all I knew and I thought it best to get them away from the rest of the students as quickly as I could," Ron explained all this quickly, it seemed like a perfectly sensible thing to do at the time but with the strange looks he was getting from Harry and Hermione he was beginning to wonder.

He did however notice that the girl called Marie was biting her lip as though to stop herself from smiling in case her angry friend Nathan might see her. She needn't have bothered Ron thought to himself because Nathan still had his eyes locked on Dumbledore.

"And you trust this man?" Nathan questioned slowly, though his eyes remained on Dumbledore Ron knew the question was directed at him.

"Yes of course," Ron replied instantly.

This seemed to satisfy the group which disconcerted Ron even more.

"Who are you?" he questioned before he could stop himself.

Sam looked at Nathan, Nathan nodded his head before his eyes flashed quickly around the room once more.

"We are the last of the resistance," Sam spoke in a matter of fact tone but Ron sensed the sadness underneath.

"The resistance?" Harry repeated.

Though he looked as though he were staring off into space Nathan's hands were clenched and folded over his chest, the whites of his knuckles visible.

Sam looked at Nathan before continuing his explanation.

"We are all that's left of the resistance against Voldermort."

Harry took a sharp intake of air.

"When?" Dumbledore finally questioned.

"One hundred years," Nathan replied.

Ron's eyes widened at this.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see Ron," Hermione explained from beside him as though it were perfectly obvious, "Their not from our time, they're from the future, a hundred years in the future."

"Are you telling me that one hundred years in the future we are still fighting Voldermort?" Harry said in a desperate voice, "I don't believe you. How could that be possible…"

Harry trailed off before his eyes widened in realization.

"I don't defeat him do I?"

"I'm sorry," Sam replied looking at Harry in surprise, "Him?"

"Voldermort!" Harry shouted jumping up from his seat.

Sam's eyes instantly darted to Nathan as did Nick and Marie.

Nathan gazed at Harry for a moment before speaking, obviously taking care with each word.

"You do fight Voldermort and you do you defeat him."

Ron didn't fail to notice the strange looks that Nathan's companions were giving each other.

"But he found a way back."

"How?" Dumbledore questioned his hands clasped in front of his face.

"We don't know," Marie replied helplessly, "but we couldn't just stay there it was getting too dangerous. Our last order was to find the time-turner and come back here."

"Who told you to come back here?" Hermione questioned leaning forward in rapt attention.

Ron felt all four pairs of eyes directed at him.

"The **General**," Marie said smiling at him.

"Uh..." Ron wished that he could have formed a more coherent thought but he didn't know what a _**General**_ was let alone why they were referring to him as one.

"Are you sure you have the right guy, I mean Harry's the one who usually –"

"No," Nathan cut him off, "It's you, you told us that if our situation was so dire that we had no means of fighting back that we should return here to this time and help you anyway we could."

Ron blinked.

"What happens to us in the future?" Hermione questioned now on the edge of her seat and Ron thought he would have to grab her arm to stop her falling off it.

Marie opened her mouth to answer but Nathan stopped her.

"We can't tell you _that_," Nathan looked at Hermione as though he was reading her thoughts and Hermione flushed before scooting back onto her chair.

"Fascinating, fascinating," Dumbledore spoke somehow removing the tension in the room, "I suppose the best we thing we can do now is to have you all sorted and placed into your respective houses."

Dumbeldore spoke cheerily as he lifted the torn and dusty sorting hat from his shelf.

"No need to fear my dear," Dumbledore said to Marie when she cringed away from him and grabbed Nathan's arm, "If you intend to help Mr Weasley the best way to do that would be to here at Hogwarts."

"Wait," Nathan said his arm outstretched in front of Marie and he stared at the hat, "Why would we need to be _sorted_."

"So you can go to school with us, all kids with magical ability go to Hogwarts until they are seventeen," Hermione explained slowly as though she were talking to small children.

Ron had to bite back a chuckle when Nate raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Well then you needn't bother," Nate replied, "We are all older than seventeen."

"Impossible," Hermione said instantly, "You couldn't be older than sixteen."

"I'm twenty," Nathan said.

"Twenty," Sam said from beside him sheepishly.

"Nineteen," Nick added with a smile.

"I'm twenty as well," Marie said unclenching her grip on Nathan's arm.

Ron did laugh this time when he saw Hermione gape at them.

"But how?" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore had returned the hat to the shelf before sitting down behind his desk with an amused smile.

"I suppose we age differently because of the environment we were raised in," Sam explained, "We spent most of our lives underground."

"But you," Hermione spoke up having gotten over her shock, she was now looking at Marie intently, "You look younger than any of us and yet you're actually twenty years old."

Marie blinked at them blankly.

"That hardly matters," Nathan cut in before Marie could reply and Ron instantly sensed that there was something they were not telling them, well an additional thing that they were not telling them.

"Professor," Hermione said suddenly drawing attention to herself, "What do we tell the students? They didn't exactly make a discreet entry."

"That won't be a problem," Nate replied.

Hermione looked at him but he nodded towards Sam.

"I altered their memory," Sam explained.

"How?! When?!" Hermione replied in an appauled voice.

"As we were leaving," Sam replied as though it were completely obvious.

Silence followed this statement.

"But you don't have a wand," Harry said slowly eyeing them all.

"Do you mean that wooden stick?" Sam questioned, "Why would you need a stick to do magic?"

Harry, Hermione and Ron's eyes simultaneously turned into saucers.

Marie chuckled.

"Only the Pure have wands," Nathan explained instantly halting Marie's laughing.

"The Pure?" Ron repeated although he was sure he knew what that meant.

"So you are all..." Hermione trailed off her voice full of sadness.

"We're all mudbloods," Nate replied without faltering.

Ron heard Hermione take a sharp intake of breath, no doubt she would have thought that that word would no longer exist in their future.

"So what happened to all your parents?" Harry wondered his voice too understanding for Ron's taste.

A long pause strecthed out.

"Can you clarify that question," Nate replied.

"Well," Harry said slowly, "If you're parents were all muggles than -"

"What's a muggle?" Sam questioned cutting Harry off.

"You just said you were mudbloods," Hermione said her face stern, "that would mean your parents are muggles, people who can't use magic."

"There are no people like that in our world," Nate replied understanding finally coloring his face, "Everyone knows magic."

"That can't be right," Ron wondered more to himself than to the others.

Sam looked down the floor and kicked some invisible dust at his feet before replying.

"Everyone was killed. I remember stories of how a mass killing was ordered after Voldermort's return. Only those with magical ability remained."

Hermione gasped in horror and Ron's hands clenched angrily.

"Then how can you be mudbloods?" Harry wondered, Ron frowned.

"Our blood is not pure," Marie replied.

Nate shot her a warning glance and she instantly looked away from them.

"Mudblood refers to those who are not with Voldermort," Nate explained.

"That's - horrible," Hermione said finally.

"How many are you left?" Ron asked.

"We told you," Nate replied and Ron thought he sounded frustrated and annoyed, "We are the last."

"No," Hermione's voice was only a whisper.

Ron saw Harry place his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry to distress you," Nate replied his voice sounding anything but sorry, "It's just the way things are in our time."

"But we can change it," Ron said suddenly unable to look at Hermione's distraught face any longer.

"Yes, its why we came back. You told us that if it came to this, us being the last, we should return here to try to change it all."

"That's a bit reckless," Ron mumbled.

He saw Nate start at his words before his face became impassive again.

"What do you mean?" Nate replied his voice curious but guarded.

"Messing with time and all that," Ron replied, "Ask Hermione she could tell you better than I could."

But Hermione didn't look like she could speak just yet.

"Oh," Nate said finally.

"Well its too late to change anything now," Harry said looking up at them.

Nate's eyes widened and so did his friends.

"No," Harry clarified himself, "I meant to late to change the fact that you are here."

Their composure relaxed.

"I wonder," Dumbledore spoke up, Ron had almost forgotten the headmaster was in the room, "Since you do not wish to stay at Hogwarts is there any place that you would like to stay?"

Ron was certain the Headmaster was trying to steer their conversation away from future events and he wondered why that was.

"There is a place…" Sam said slowly uncertainty on his face.

"We don't know if it even exists but still – could we stay at _The Burrow_?" Marie questioned nervously.

Ron saw Nathan start at this as though he had not expected his friends to suggest Ron's home and neither did Ron. Nathan's jaw clenched but his face otherwise remained emotionless.

"Well we would need to ask the Weasley's permission," Dumbledore explained thoughtfully.

"Do you mean it really exists?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Why wouldn't it?" Ron said in alarm, "It's my home."

"You don't understand," Nick explained quickly noticing Ron's panicked expression, "It's been over a hundred years, a lot of things are – different."

"We shouldn't tell you anymore than that," Nathan finally spoke up his eyes locking on Ron.

Ron felt the sudden jolt run through him. He shivered involuntarily and Nathan looked away.

"Not yet at least," Nathan added his face still stubbornly staring in the opposite direction.

* * *


	3. Major Developments

**AN: A kind reader has corrected me on the army ranks. I've gone through the past chapters and fixed the mistakes. Here are the corrections as I understand them:**

**Ron: General, not a Commander.**

**Hermione: Major General, though I think it should still be okay to call her Major but I'm not sure. **

**Here's the notes I have - Army officers in order: 2nd lt., 1st lt., capt, maj, lt. col, col, brigadier gen., major gen., lt. gen, and general**

* * *

Chapter Three – Major developments

Nathan watched as Molly Weasley fussed and chatted while serving them all tea in the small kitchen of the Burrow.

He felt Marie's eyes on him. Scrutinising him. Apologising to him. He avoided her eyes, he didn't want to deal with her questions now.

"I'm sorry our home is too small," Molly said bustling about the stove while Sam hovered near her intently inspecting the foreign tools she was using to cook their supper.

Nate resisted the urge to froll his eyes no doubt Sam was already cataloguing all the necessary data about historic kitchenware. Why that would be of any use was a mystery to him, and something Sam would probably bore him with later.

"You have a lovely home," he heard Marie say from beside him.

"Thank you dear," Molly smiled warmly though her face still seemed cautious. A good reaction, a reasonable one when you suddenly had four strangers arrive on your doorstep.

He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like having to wait an entire week until he could visit the **General**. They had already wasted too much time.

"I've fixed up Percy's old room," Molly explained spooning them all large ladle-full's of hot liquid that she had called _soup_, "So that should do for you boys I think, I would have liked you to have Fred and George's room as well but I think it would be more trouble just to clear out their experiments."

Nate caught the disapproving tone in her voice and felt his lips twitch.

"And of course," Molly was cutting them large pieces of something called '_bread'_ now, "You can use Ginny's room, I'm sure she won't mind."

Marie's eyes widened, the spoon frozen half way to her mouth.

"I'm sorry?" Marie looked at Molly and Nate heard the hysteria in her voice though no one else did.

"Well you could hardly stay in Ron's room, its fithly, honestly that boy –"

"Do you mean I'll be sleeping on my own?" Marie questioned the panic more clearer now.

"Well of course," Molly replied confused at Marie's sudden tense face.

"The **General** did not want us to become separated," Nick said hastily.

Nate narrowed his eyes at Nick but Nick ignored the message he was trying to convey with his eyes.

He locked eyes with Marie.

"Well alright then," Marie replied in a calmer voice sipping her soup.

The tension dissipated instantly from the room but Nate felt a heavy weight press down on his chest.

'Another complication.'

* * *

"Hermione," Ron said slowly as they walked back to the common room after class.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione replied absentmindedly.

"Well I wondering – that boy and his friends…they kept calling me a '_**General'**_. I was just wondering if you knew what that meant?"

Hermione turned to look at him, concern on her face.

"It's a muggle term," she said hastily. Too hastily.

Ron saw it in her eyes. There was something she didn't want to tell him.

"That bad huh?" he mumbled his head dropping slightly.

"It's nothing really," Hermione said in the same 'everything-is-fine' voice.

Ron caught the significant Harry shot at her and the slight shake of her head in response.

That irked him. He didn't know why. He didn't like feeling like the third wheel.

"Right," Ron said before entering the common room and instantly heading up to his room.

He wasn't fast enough however because he heard snippets of Harry and Hermione's conversation.

"I can't believe it," Hermione said, her disbelief dripping from every word.

"I can," Harry replied dejectedly.

'Okay,' Ron thought to himself, 'Definately bad.'

* * *

Nate sat flipping through another notebook, one of several that he had packed in his bag.

_6th year._

_Hermione – Prefect,_

_Ron – Prefect,_

_Harry – Quidditch Captain._

_Malfoy exhibiting strange behavior. Ron spending less time with Harry and Hermione._

Nate looked up from the book in his hands when he heard the soft padding of feet descending the stairs. He stifled a yawn and closed the book before returning it to the bag at his feet.

Marie didn't say anything but he felt her eyes on him. She stood in the doorframe. Just watching. He wished she wouldn't, it made him feel weak when she did that, like she were discoveribg his darkest secrets.

Slowly, much too slowly, she approached him. He kept his eyes on the fire that still burned in the Weasley's living room. He felt her sit down beside him.

Minutes passed and neither of them spoke. They just sat. There were things that didn't need to be said between them. Nate sighed inwardly, but knowing Marie she would say them anyway.

"I'm sorry," she said in barely a whisper creeping closer to him.

Nate didn't respond. She laid her head in his lap and it was like they were kids again. Underground. Hidden, while the people they loved fought to save their lives, to save their world, their humanity.

"I should have considered," she faltered taking a deep breath, "I should have known that this would make you uncomfortable."

"It's –" he paused to find an appropriate word, "Bearable."

"When should we tell him?" Marie continued after another silence.

"Sooner the better," Nate replied hoping that she couldn't hear the fear in his voice.

"Nate?"

She had.

Marie sat back up and looked at him intently though his face stubbornly stared straight ahead of him.

"It's nothing," he said dismissively.

He felt her eyes linger longer than necessary on his face. From the corner of his eye he thought he saw her hand reach towards him but at the last minute it dropped to the sofa.

"Sleep," he said wanting to stop her staring.

She nodded her head, yawned and then her head back down on his lap.

Minutes passed as did the hours.

Nate listened to her rhythmic breathing. His eyes glanced at the clock near them and his eyes quickly looked away.

His ears heard the sound of someone waking above them. Quickly and carefully as he could he lifted Marie in his arms, the bag slung over his shoulder. He returned Marie to her designated room, he left the door open slightly and waited till he knew Molly would walk down the stairs before he headed back to Percy's room where the others were sleeping.

* * *

Ron hated it.

They were staring at him, when they thought he wouldn't notice of course. He didn't know what their looks meant but he got the impression that they were waiting for him to suddenly sprout wings and turn into a Hippogriff before their eyes.

His thoughts returned to the strange boy, the leader of the group. He hated to admit it but the hair, the eyes, everything pointed towards one conclusion.

He didn't think it was possible but time he supposed could change a lot of things. Ron watched Harry sometimes as well, careful not to be caught, Harry was more alert to being observed than he was.

It didn't help. Ron saw it clear as day, Ginny too. The way her eyes would linger on Harry's face longer than necessary. The shy smiles on her face when she talked to Harry.

Ron didn't understand why it bothered him so much. He always wanted Ginny to end up with Harry, pushed the idea in fact. But seeing it and thinking it were two different things.

Just like knowing that Harry and Ginny would one day end up together and seeing their descendant in the flesh. Harry's hair and Ginny's eyes.

Ron hadn't noticed it at first. But every now and then when Nate had looked at different objects around the room, looked at different people in the room his eyes flashed between Harry's emerald green to Ginny's dark brown. He would be lying if it didn't send shivers up his spine at how quickly Nate's eyes had flashed to that deadly blackness.

'What could have happened to make them all so…' Ron paused and considered each of the new faces in his mind, 'Sad? Yes they were sad.'

* * *

"How are they doing?" Arthur questioned placing his cup into the sink and looking out the kitchen window.

Of course he had been surprised when Dumbledore arrived in his office and asked him to allow four strangers live in his home. His first reaction was of course to agree to whatever Dumbledore asked of him, his second was whether his family was in any danger.

"Well enough," Molly replied walking over the stand beside him, "Dumbledore didn't tell you anything new?"

"No," he replied.

He watched the kids who looked no older than Ron out in the garden. Marie, the only girl in the group was laughing and easily throwing garden gnomes over her shoulder, Arthur was at first surprised at her strength but after a few days it seemed completely normal to see the small girl clear the garden in less than time than it took him to nag his children to even get outside to start their chores.

Nick was talking to her while chewing on an apple, he always seemed to be eating something and Arthur suspected that none of them had ever seen let alone eat fresh food before. The first night, he watched them stare at Molly's food. He had thought that they would complain at the amount of vegetables and lack of meats on the table but they seemed in awe. They watched him and Molly in amazement as they cut and ate their asparagus, spinach and peas. He had thought that they would simply watch him eat for the remainder of the dinner but the next moment they began shoveling food onto their plates and ate with relish.

He frowned slightly remembering Nathan's reaction when Molly placed a large piece of roast on his plate. The boy's all too often stern face faltered and he stiffened before saying that he did not eat meat, he then apologized before leaving the room. This did not seem odd to any of his friends who all continued eating. Later that night as Arthur walked upstairs he saw Marie hand Nathan a napkin filled with asparagus which he ate hungrily.

Arthur's attention returned to the garden and he saw Nathan standing completely motionless except for his eyes which continuously roaming the gardens, every now and then he would take a step in one direction or other before continuing to survey the area. Arthur had already told him that Dumbledore had placed numerous spells and wards around the Burrow to keep them all safe. Nathan had not even flinched before questioning whether Ron knew about them. Arthur was slightly puzzled but answered that since Dumbledore only put the wards in place when they arrived that Ron would not have been aware of them. Nathan had nodded his head and continued to survey the gardens.

Arthur shook his head.

"I wonder what happened to their families," she said finally unable to keep the pity and sadness from her voice.

"Mrs Weasley," Sam appeared at the door a broad smile on his face, "I've got the lettuce, carrots and potatoes!"

Arthur chuckled as he watched Sam carry the baskets of vegetables into the kitchen like trophies before placing them onto the table.

He smiled as he watched Sam take a step back and watch with rapt attention as Molly began preparing the vegetables for dinner.

"Do we eat that with the dirt on?" he questioned innocently pointing at the potatoes and carrots, seemingly unfazed by the prospect.

"Goodness no dear, we wash them first," Molly replied.

"Wash them? Like we would wash ourselves when we become dirty!" he seemed to think this was an ingenious idea and instantly began pressing on his wrist.

"Yes dear," Molly replied, having become used to his strange interest in her cooking.

"Could I help with anything?" Nick questioned walking over to stand beside Sam.

Arthur noticed that they did that a lot. They seemed to instinctively stand near each other, especially when one had their attention diverted from their surroundings. Arthur suspected that it was a survival instinct that had developed from their time hiding from the Death Eaters. Although they did not seem to call them that, when he had ventured to ask them about their lives and how they managed to fight against Death Eaters they had all stared blankly back at them, well all except Nathan. Nathan had explained that there was no need for such labels in the future as the only people left were either with Voldermort or part of the resistance.

That had shocked him to say the least and he wanted to ask more but they seemed reluctant to answer him and when Nathan left the room to walk around the gardens they refused to answer him completely. Not that they were rude, and he understood the situation but he did wonder what had happened to them all.

He turned back around and looked out the window, his eyes widened.

Nathan was smiling.

Marie was sitting on the grass looking up at him, she had said something that had made him smile. The next moment she had stood up from the ground.

Again Arthur was shocked.

Nathan gently leaned over and placed his hand on Marie's face wiping some unseen dirt from her face, and his own face softened as he looked at her.

But as though he felt his eyes on him, Nathan suddenly stiffened and dropped his hand before turning to look directly at Arthur.

Nathan's face returned to its usual stern expression before he turned and spoke to Marie. She nodded before walking towards the house.

"That was fun," she said walking over to the sink to wash her hands and Arthur stepped aside for her.

"I'm glad you think so," Molly replied, "If only I could get Ron or the twins to think so."

At these words all three heads turned and looked at Molly.

"The **General** does this as well?" Marie said in a shocked voice.

Molly and Arthur had learnt by now that she was referring to Ron.

"When he isn't being too difficult," Molly answered as she peeled the carrots.

The next instant Marie bounded out of the room and Arthur saw her meet Nathan as he walked towards the house.

Nathan nodded his head when she had hurriedly repeated the information before they headed into the house.

'Strange boy,' Arthur thought to himself just as he put on his coat for another late shift at the office.

"Don't work yourself too hard," Molly said when he kissed her goodbye.

The four kids watched him leave. They stood straight and watched him leave, and just as he was about to exit out of the back door Nathan would recite the Hogwarts motto.

"_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_."

Arthur nodded more puzzled every time they did this but again they would neither explain nor stop their behavior. It seemed to simply be a natural reaction they had when either Molly or he left the house, which they both accepted albeit reluctantly without question.

* * *

Hermione hopped from one foot to another and Ron watched her in amusement.

Less than an hour left till the four strangers would return, hopefully to explain how and why they had returned to this time.

Ron sighed, he thought he knew. Their returning could only mean that they were going to lose. This would be the year when it would all start.

He mused on how unfair the whole situation was but had to bit back a laugh. Who was he to complain when he always willingly followed Harry into danger.

"I've written a list of questions to ask," Hermione said for the hundredth time, "I've categorized them into sections as to whom I think we they should be directed to. You should ask them some questions Ron, they seem to respond to you better - "

"Hermione, breathe," Ron said and he heard Harry laugh from behind his potions textbook.

"Okay, okay," she replied before shaking her hands and pacing the room.

Ron rolled his eyes and lay back on his bed.

He heard Hermione squeak when a soft knock was heard on the door.

Ron jumped off his bed and opened the door. He frowned. There was no one there.

"May we enter?" Nathan's voice questioned, causing Ron to blink and stare at the empty space in front of him.

"Ron," Hermione hissed from behind him before pulling him aside.

The next moment the door was closed and locked before the four strangers appeared in the centre of the room.

"How?" Harry said curiously.

Instead of replying they instantly began walking around touching the walls whispering quietly.

Ron heard Hermione gasp as she watched Nathan near her. Ron saw it as well, every time their hands touched the walls a rune appeared on the wall, which glowed blue or red before disappearing.

After a few minutes the group returned to the centre of the room.

"Good evening **General**," Nathan greeted him, and the others smiled at him.

"Er…hello," Ron replied.

"I hope you don't mind me asking a few questions," Hermione instantly spoke up, and Ron smirked despite himself. Hermione's definition of 'a few' was very different than a normal persons.

"Before we begin," Nathan cut her off and turned to look at Harry, "Would you please leave."

Harry was taken aback and Hermione looked shocked.

"Why?" Ron asked stopping Harry before he actually did leave the room.

"We will not disclose any information to those we do not know," Nathan replied, "The timelines have already been corrupted by our very presence we do not want to do more harm than good."

"In other words," Hermione replied sharply, "you think Harry can't be trusted."

"We don't know him to make a judgment," Nathan replied unfazed by her obvious anger.

"What about me then? Should I leave?" Hermione questioned folding her arms preparing herself for an argument, Ron knew that pose well.

"No you may stay," Nathan answered her.

"It's alright guys," Harry said, "I might go for a walk."

Before either Ron or Hermione could stop him, Harry had left the room.

"Lieutenant?"

Marie moved towards the door, and a rune, this time green appeared on the door when she touched it.

"Alright, we're all sealed in. Now explain what you just did to the room?" Hermione questioned her curiosity over-riding her anger.

"To protect us from the outside," Marie explained.

"How did you learn to do that? It seemed like very advanced rune work – nothing like anything I've ever seen," Hermione questioned in slight awe.

Marie looked at Nate who nodded his head at her, she then turned back to look at Hermione

"You taught us, Major."

* * *


	4. Ghosts of the Future

**AN: A kind reader has corrected me on the army ranks. I've gone through the past chapters and fixed the mistakes. Here are the corrections as I understand them:**

**Ron: General, not a Commander.**

**Hermione: Major General, though I think it should still be okay to call her Major but I'm not sure. **

**Here's the notes I have - Army officers in order: 2nd lt., 1st lt., capt, maj, lt. col, col, brigadier gen., major gen., lt. gen, and **

* * *

Chapter 4 - Ghosts of the Future

Nate watched the swirling blue liquid inside the bracelet. It was definitely unique or so he had been told. Forged from some famous sword that his grandfather had once used, but as far as he could tell it always seemed plain. A simple bracelet except for the deep indent in the centre of the bracelet, covered with glass and underneath was the strange blue liquid.

Nate lifted the bracelet and examined the swirling liquid inside. At least he had always thought it was liquid but at times it was so translucent that it almost looked like fog – and that he did not like. He watched the substance, whatever it was swirl around the bracelet before dropping his hand back to his lap.

It had been a long time since he last wore it – and he didn't look forward to wearing it again. It held a thousand memories and in more ways than one.

"_Here you go kiddo," his father said to him playfully messing up Nate's hair._

_Nate looked down at the silver bracelet in his hands._

"_What is it?" he asked innocently looking up at his father's smiling face._

"_It'll keep you safe."_

_Nate frowned._

"_I can take care of myself," he said puffing out his chest._

_He heard his father chuckle and pat him on the head once more._

"_Just wear it mate, it'll make your mother happy at least."_

_Nate looked up in curiosity._

"_It took her a long time to make that you know, and it'll make us all feel better knowing that you're looking after the most precious thing we have left."_

_Nate looked down at the bracelet then back up at his father._

"_Okay dad, for mum."_

"_That's my boy."_

Nate felt the metal dig into his hand, he slowly relaxed his hand.

"Mum…" he whispered looking at the swirling liquid as though expecting his mothers face to appear beneath the glass.

A soft knock on the door quickly brought him out of his inner reverie and from thoughts he would rather not remember.

The door slowly opened, though he already knew who it was he looked up when she walked into the small room that he was sharing with the other boys.

"The _thingy_ will be ready soon," she said calmly closing the door behind her and walking over towards him.

"Thingy? That's what we're calling it now?"

"Well _port key_ just sounds stupid," she said in annoyance before sitting down beside him.

"And _thingy_ is so much better?" Nate resisted the urge to smile.

"Of course, gives it an air of mystery," Marie smiled resting her chin on his shoulder and staring straight at him.

After a pause she continued.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nate didn't reply but carefully moved the bracelet away from Marie's reach, though he knew that if she really wanted she could easily take it from him.

"I could do it, and I am stronger than yo – "

"Absolutely not!" Nate cut her off, infuriated that she would even suggest doing it herself.

"I was just saying," she replied just as angrily moving away from him, "I hate that you take so much on yourself."

"That's my job," Nate replied in a deadpanned voice and he knew the mistake of that instantly.

Marie spun around to look at him her eyes on fire.

"Don't you dare say that!"

"I didn't mean –"

"I really hate you sometimes," Marie said standing from her seat beside him on the bed before walking towards the door.

'Wait.'

Marie stopped in her tracks.

'Why?'

'I need – I need you with me on this.'

"Nate," Marie said aloud, "You need to stop hating her. I have."

"I – don't – want – to – talk – about – her," his fist clenched around the bracelet once more and he could feel the metal and glass bite into his hand.

"It hurts," Marie said finally turning around to look around him, "I love you for what you've done."

Nate watched her warily as she slowly walked back towards him.

"But sometimes it's like being stuck underground again, I know that there's something more outside, but I can see it – I can't touch it - and it hurts Nate. I want to see her face. I want to remember…"

"No," Nate replied softly this time the weight of the memory pressing on him and he pushed it angrily back inside its prison. He let his head drop unable to look into her face – to see those eyes again.

He heard rather than saw her knell down in front of him. Her cold slender fingers lifted his face to look into hers.

"I'm stronger than you think," she said softly her eyes searching his.

He pushed her hands away.

"I know that you are strong physically…" he paused and looked at the bracelet once more. He saw her reach for it but he quickly shoved it onto his wrist.

"But I won't let you see that, not again, not unless I have to."

"Is it very bad?"

"Yes," he replied softly finally able to look into her face.

"And you'd carry that burden for me?" she asked like she had a thousand times before as though she couldn't understand how much she meant to him.

"Of course," he answered simply.

They stayed that way for a long time just staring at each other.

Nate looked up at the door.

"Time to go."

Marie nodded her head before standing up from her seat on the floor. She gripped his hand for a moment before walking out of the room. Nate looked down at his wrist where the bracelet now was. He gritted his teeth and followed Marie out of the room.

* * *

'Is he staring at me again?' Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione looked away from Marie to Nathan, but she was either paranoid or her eyes were not quick enough because he was definitely looking at Marie.

'Wait, what did she just say?'

"What do you mean I taught you?" Hermione questioned Marie.

"What's a 'major'?" Ron questioned curiously.

"That's not important," Hermione interjected still not sure how she should tell Ron that he appeared to be the leader of the resistance in the future. She had thought that by that time they would no longer have to worry about some psychopath trying to kill everyone but apparently she was being too optimistic. And how would he react if she did tell him? That's quite a burden to place on someone.

"One hundred years have passed," Nathan's voice cut through Hermione's thoughts, "A lot can change including how we use magic. We don't need wands anymore for instance."

Hermione was at least quick enough to see the surprised looks on Sam and Marie's faces but not on Nick's. Nick looked almost angry though she couldn't understand why.

"How do you…" Nick trailed off suddenly when both Marie and Sam glared at him. There was silence for a few minutes as though they were secretly communicating with each other and then the next moment they all turned back to look at her as though nothing had happened.

"It's similar to a protective charm or shield only it can be absorbed into our surroundings to create a protection from the outside world."

"I can see how that would be useful," Ron said thoughtfully.

And Hermione agreed though she didn't want to say it aloud because she was starting to get annoyed.

"Alright, my next question. How did I die?"

Hermione saw Sam's mouth move but she couldn't hear a word. It was almost like white noise filled the room for a moment. She shook her head to clear it.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you."

"That's because you're not allowed to know," Nathan explained forcing Hermione to look at him, "You both knew that if we ever had to go back in time we would be risking changing the future for the worse."

"Although I don't know how much worse we could get than this," Nick interrupted.

Nathan ignored him and continued.

"You never told us what you did before you…before you left us, all we know is that even if we wanted to we can't tell you anything unless it wouldn't break the rules."

"What rules?" Ron questioned curiously.

"Well clearly, nothing to do with how you died or any future events other than those that you gave us."

Nate lifted his wrist and Hermione saw a shiny bracelet on his wrist.

"What do you mean?" she questioned suspiciously.

"You gave us some of your memories to show – well – to show you. We've looked at them a hundred times but we can't understand them. I guess only you would since they are your memories."

Hermione walked over and reached for the bracelet but Nate jerked away from her.

"Sorry," she said softly though not sure why she should apologise to him.

"Well if you're ready we should have a look at a few memories now."

"You should prepare yourselves," Marie explained, "It might be a shock at first but you'll get used to it…and I don't think we should see more than two or three today."

Marie had been looking at Hermione and Ron but Hermione was sure that she had really been speaking to Nate who Hermione saw frown at Marie.

"Are you ready?" Nate asked Hermione and Ron.

"What should we do?" Ron asked suddenly nervous.

"You should probably sit," Marie replied taking a seat on the floor herself and Hermione saw the others except Nate follow suit. Nate remained standing in the centre of the room.

Hermione edged towards Ron before they too sat down.

"Ready?" Nate asked and Hermione was surprised at the concern that flickered across his face but the next moment his stony expression returned.

"I'll start with something simple just to ease you into it," Nate explained before taking a deep breath and reaching for his wrist.

Hermione saw him twist the bracelet before it started to make strange clicking noises and the next instant they were blinded in bright light before darkness surrounded them.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"What?" she said in annoyance.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I'm just sitting here, be quiet," she replied hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch. That wasn't me," Ron whispered from beside her.

"What?"

"Hermione, honestly stop mucking around with that thing."

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw a much older looking Ron walk towards her, but he wasn't a solid form, he looked almost like a ghost.

"I'm not mucking around," Hermione heard her voice reply somewhere in the distance, "This is important."

She saw the ghost-Ron sigh and fold his arms.

"I need to go soon, Hermione…"

Just like with Sam, she saw ghost-Ron's mouth move but no sound came out.

"Darn, we thought we'd hear more of that with you here," Marie whispered somewhere to her right.

"I'm almost done," Hermione heard herself say before a figure appeared next to ghost-Ron.

Hermione gaped at her future self. Her hair was straight and cut very short, she saw more than a few streaks of grey throughout but her face was definitely older, more tired and wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She wore the same clothes that Nate and Marie wore. A simple black singlet and long pants, most surprising of all was the belt her future self wore that had multiple guns attached – no wand in sight.

"If I'm right, and I always am," ghost-Hermione spoke, drawing Hermione's attention again, "This will help us if we ever need to go back in time and save our younger selves."

"Okay, yes you're a genius," Ghost-Ron replied, "Now please be careful, I'll be back soon and …"

Hermione heard Marie groan when the voice was once again muted.

"You be careful," Ghost-Hermione replied.

The figures flickered before disappearing but not before she saw the smirk and loving look that the future Ron had given her future self.

"Well that wasn't really helpful," Ron said the instant they lights were restored and they could see each other once more, "If I wanted to see Hermione and I fight, I would hardly need a pensive."

"A pen-what?" Sam questioned.

"A pensive, it lets you see your memories," Ron explained.

Hermione felt the jolt run through her.

"Ron you're a genius!" she cried, "that's what the bracelet is, a miniature pensive."

Before Nate could get away from her she had stood up from the floor and was beside him in an instant. She grabbed his arm and examined the bracelet. The familiar liquid gleamed back at her that she had seen in the pensieve and she even saw some silvery threads that must have been the memories stored within.

Hermione felt a strong hand on her wrist. She suddenly realised that she had been holding Nate's hand and he obviously did not like it. He removed her hand from his before stepping away from her.

She saw with concern that he swayed slightly and he looked more pale than usual.

"I think that's enough for today," Marie suddenly spoke up walking over and standing beside Nate.

Hermione saw her reach over and hold Nate's hand. His face instantly relaxed.

Hermione made a mental note to question them about their relationship – they seemed somehow physically connected.

"We should go, but we will see you soon," Marie said cheerfully, "Mr Weasley said you would be at the Burrow soon."

"Oh yeah for Christmas," Ron explained.

"Yes, that's what he called it," Sam agreed, "It sounds like an interesting ceremony."

"It's a holiday not a ceremony," Ron laughed.

Sam cocked his head to the side.

"A holiday?"

"Never mind," Ron mumbled rubbing his neck, "I'm sure my dad will explain it to you."

"I'm sure he will," Nate finally spoke though his voice sounded hoarse, "We look forward to seeing you again **General**."

Nate leaned on Marie before being able to stand up straight. He saluted Ron and the others followed suite before they pulled out their invisibility cloak and disappeared from the room before Hermione could ask them where they had gotten the cloak from.

"I don't know about you but that gave me more questions than answers," Ron said before sitting down on his bed.

"Definitely," Hermione agreed.

* * *

The cup dropped to the rug in the Burrow living room with a soft thump.

"Could we have a moment," Maire said instantly.

Sam pushed Nick towards the kitchen but he refused to move.

"Why? What the hell are you two going to talk about?" he asked angrily.

"Move it," Sam ordered him.

"What the hell do you two know that we don't?"

"That was an order," Sam answered rather than Marie who continued to glare at the wall.

Nate meanwhile had collapsed onto the sofa beside the fire.

"Technically I don't take orders from any of you," Nick replied.

"Oh, you want to get into technicalities do you?" Sam retorted.

Nick turned to look at Sam. He clenched his fists before turning to leave the room.

Marie waited till they both had left before walking over and placing a silencing charm on the room.

"What the hell was that!" she exploded turning on Nate.

"What?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me," she marched up to Nate and glared down at him.

"I thought I could handle it."

"You promised that you weren't going to do it anymore, for Fred's sake. It's hard enough just showing the memories but you had to go and invade their privacy as well."

"I just needed to know what stage of the timeline we're at," Nate replied his voice regaining some of its strength.

"Please don't insult me," Marie clenched her fist to stop herself physically attacking him, "You wanted to find out about her."

"Do you blame me?"

"No," Marie conceded slumping down in the sofa beside him, "But you know you shouldn't use your powers like that. Last time you did you almost killed yourself."

"That was different, he was going to die. I had to find out…"

"And did you find anything useful this time?" Marie questioned when Nate trailed off.

"No, nothing I don't already know."

"Well there you go, it was all for nothing. And if I hadn't been there what would you have done? You know the connection only works with me."

Nate held his head in his hands.

"Give it a bloody rest would you," Nate groaned.

Marie froze.

"What did you just…Nate?"

Nate shook his head before looking at her.

"Sorry, still got a bit of residue left from the **Genearal**."

Marie felt her chest burn and she feel the traitorous tears blurring her vision.

"Don't ever do that again, it was like he was still alive for a second."

"Yeah," Nate agreed, "I won't do it again."

Marie scoffed and waited for him to add his famous last words.

"Unless I have to."

"Just make sure I'm always around."

Marie couldn't stay angry with him when he flashed her that very rare smile. She hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't. I made a promise remember."

"Yeah…that I remember."

* * *


	5. Flames and Smoke

****

**A/N: sorry for the long wait since the last chapter. But at least this chapters really long :)**

**Also I put together some images for you all to look at, replace the '0' with fullstops, and an equal sign where the 'X****' are, for the links to work. There's an image of what they Order uniform looks like:**

www**0**polyvore**0**com/cgi/set?id**X**3882240

**Nate's belongings and other stuff here:**

www**0**polyvore**0**com/cgi/set?id**X**3879924

**There's also an image of their guns and bullets if you are interested. As always, please read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Flames and Smoke

Ron frowned.

'This could not be happening,' he told himself.

And yet here he was staring at the person in front of him in disbelief.

"Check."

Ron sputtered and looked down at the chess board to check for the hundredth time.

"I should go do the rounds now," Nate said standing up from his position on the floor.

Ron stared at the board intensely, not noticing the boy leave the room.

"Not possible," Ron grumbled to himself.

He stared at the pieces again, he turned the board around to look at the pieces from Nate's point of view.

"Bugger," he said after a full ten minutes of staring.

* * *

Marie watched Nate walk out of the house with his visor on. They had all gotten used to the light by now but during the middle of the day it still hurt their eyes to be outside. She couldn't see his eyes as it was covered by the glasses but she could see the smirk on his face and smiled as well.

"Beat him again?" she said.

His smile disappeared instantly and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe if I told him that he taught you how to play he wouldn't be so upset about it," she continued.

"He would still want to beat me," Nate replied before turning to begin his security patrols of the house.

Marie watched him leave before picking up the book beside her on the ground and continuing her reading. It was an old book that Ginny had lent her, a simple romance book, no magic involved. Marie had pounced on the chance to read anything that was remotely different to her life, and books were depressingly sparse in the future, at least any books of the recreational kind.

She had grown to like Ginny. The girl was funny and bubbly but also had a warm side to her. She had learnt a lot about this time from the girl whom she now shared a room with. It had been awkward for her at first since she was so used to sleeping with the other boys but she found it soothing being around Ginny.

She wondered how much longer they would have to wait before she could see the Major. Marie closed her book and lat back down on the grass, she pushed her sunglasses back up and stared at the blue sky.

It was so peaceful here, she wanted to freeze this moment forever.

* * *

"What are you doing sir?"

Ron looked behind him to see Sam standing in the doorway to his room.

"Cleaning," Ron replied, "Mum'll have a fit if I don't clean up my room."

"Would you like me to help?" Sam said instantly.

"Nah, it's alright," Ron smiled at the boy and Sam took this as encouragement to enter the room.

"So how do I know you in the future?" Ron asked as he cleared out the items on his desk.

Sam watched his progress in interest.

"The Major knew my parents, they were very gifted scientists and they –"

"sign-en-what?" Ron interrupted throwing a large pile of papers in the trash.

"Scientists, they research and test…" Sam stopped and stared at Ron, "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to do that.

Ron shook his head and quickly folded his bed sheets.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, well they helped the Major develop weapons for us to use against the drainers. You became close to them during that time and when they died you took care of me."

Ron kicked some books under his bed as he stared at Sam.

"Drainers?"

Sam nodded his head at him.

"I've heard you guys say that quite a few times, what does it mean?"

Sam seemed surprised by this.

"They're…" Sam shivered before continuing, "Horrible creatures that suck the life out of you."

"You mean Dementors?"

When Sam looked at him in confusion, Ron found his Defence against the Dark Arts book and leafed through the pages to find the one he was searching for. He handed the book over the Sam, the page had a large drawing of a dementor floating, one of its skeletal hands showing.

"No, this isn't a Drainer," Sam looked up from the book.

"What are you doing?"

Sam was so shocked that he dropped the book onto the floor and it landed heavily on Ron's foot.

"Ow!" Ron limped back to his bed and looked over at Nate and Marie.

Nate was staring at Sam but Marie was looking around Ron's room curiously.

"You can come in," he said to her and she instantly sprinted into the room, examining everything in sight.

"Well?"

Ron looked at Nate when he heard him speak again.

"We were just talking," Ron replied, "Just curious as to what these 'drainer' things are."

"You don't know?" Marie said in shock, "Well they are these –"

"Mrs Weasley wishes me to inform you that dinner is prepared," Nate cut Marie off.

"Oh, okay," Ron replied looking between Marie and Nate.

He heard them follow him down the stairs and sighed.

'This never stops being weird.'

He reached the dinner table and saw his mum, dad and Ginny were already seated.

Nick was standing behind his chair and greeted him when he entered.

The other three walked over to their respective chairs and waited for him to sit before they too sat down.

Ron gritted his teeth and tried to avoid looking at any of them. Even after a full week he still felt strange having them watch his every move.

They waited for him to reach for a certain food before they all simultaneously took some of the same for themselves. The only one who seemed to not follow this strange pattern was Nate who refused to eat meat.

Ron cut up the steak his mother had cooked and took a bite of the juicy meat.

He glanced at Nate, the boy was staring at Ron's plate. Ron looked down and noticed that he was staring at the steak.

"It's cooked medium rare," Ron explained, "That's why it's still red."

Nate looked like he wanted to throw up or scream at him, but he did neither, he simply nodded his head and began eating his broccoli.

"What's your problem with meat anyway?" Ron questioned curiously.

"Ron," his mother hissed but he ignored her, he really was curious as to why the boy hated meat so much.

Nate looked at him for a moment before looking down at his plate.

"It brings back bad memories," Nate replied.

Ron looked at the others around the table before speaking again.

"What memories?"

"You don't want to know," Nate said before he began eating once more.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but he saw his father shake his head at him.

Nate suddenly stopped eating and stared at Marie, she instantly looked up at him.

They moved so quickly he could hardly comprehend it.

Nate and Nick were on their feet and pointed their guns at the door. Marie instantly appeared beside Ron and grabbed his arm, she had her gun pointed at the door too.

Sam meanwhile was crouching on the floor, his palms pressed to the ground, and Ron heard him whispering strange words under his breath. Ron noticed the floor glow blue and a large rune appeared on the floor below them.

Fred and George stopped dead in their tracks as they entered the house.

"Identify yourself!" Nate shouted.

"He's Forge and I'm Gred," Fred said in a hurried voice.

"Lets all calm down now shall we?" Ron heard his dad say from behind him but they all ignored him.

Ron did enjoy seeing his twin brothers look utterly bewildered with their hands in the air but he thought it best to put a stop to the situation and knew that they would all listen to him.

"It's alright, they're my brothers," Ron explained.

He felt Marie's grip on his arm loosen and the others instantly relaxed their pose, all except Nate.

"Prove it," he said to Fred and George.

"Uh…"

"What did you turn Ronald Weasley's bear into?"

Ron stared at Nate in shock. That was hardly the words he expected to come out of Nate's mouth.

"Answer me!"

"Alright, alright, no need to get your panties in a twist," George said gruffly lowering his arms.

"A spider," Fred replied lowering his arms too.

Nate stared at them for a moment longer before lowering his gun.

"Well that was fun, but I'm starving, so if you don't mind," George said before pushing Nate aside.

"By the way who are you?" Fred said as he sat down beside Fred.

"Nathan," Nate replied taking his seat once more.

"You're Fred," Marie said in awe staring at his brother.

"Nice to meet'cha," Fred replied smiling at the girl and mock saluted her.

"And whose this lovely lady?" George winked at her.

Marie blushed.

"I'm Marie."

"And he's Sam and that's Nick," Nate said quickly his tone furious.

Ron was surprised by the anger in his tone, and for the first time in his life he felt immensely sorry for broccoli which Nate was stabbing with his knife.

"Nugh said," George said to Nate, "I won't flirt with your bird so you can stop ruining mums cutlery."

Nate eyes widened and he looked down at his plate and the green goo that he had managed to create out of the vegetables.

"Excuse me," Nate said before standing up and leaving the house.

"Buckets of fun that one," Fred noted through mouthfuls of bread.

"Leave him alone," Molly chided him.

Ron watched Nate's dark figure roaming the lawn through the window curiously.

* * *

It was quite early in the morning when Hermione flooed into the Burrow. She wanted to see Ron and Harry as soon as possible, it always surprised her how much she missed them when she went back home.

She dusted herself off as she stepped out of the fireplace. She coughed when she accidentally inhaled some of the ash.

The next moment she found herself face to face with a gun.

She gasped in shock and stumbled backwards. She would have tripped over but Nate held her arm steadily.

"Sorry," he said putting away his gun, "I didn't know it was you."

"That's alright," she replied still a bit shaken.

"You're up early," she said once he had let go of her arm.

"I only woke up when I heard you cough," he replied.

Now that she could see him properly she noticed that his clothes were disheveled and he was now sitting on the couch.

He leant down to pick up the blanket and that's when she noticed it.

"Your hair," she gasped.

He instantly stood up. He stared at her for the longest moment, their intense staring contest broken only when they heard Molly moving the pots around in the kitchen.

Hermione glanced back at the kitchen door and when Hermione looked back Nate was still standing in front of her but his hair was back to normal.

'Trick of the light,' she told herself before walking into the kitchen and greeting Mrs Weasley.

Hermione found Ginny leaning out her window staring at something above her.

"Did you get him?"

Hermione wondered if she was talking to her but the next minute another voice spoke from outside.

"Yep."

The next moment Marie jumped back through the window her hands cupped together.

"Safe and sound," Marie said handing Pig over to Ginny.

"You little mister, get back to Ron's room before he notices you were gone," Ginny scoulded the little owl.

Pig tweeted at her before he flew above her head and out the door.

"Hermione!" Ginny rushed over and hugged her.

"Hey Gin, good to see you," Hermione returned her hug.

"Good morning Major," Marie smiled at her.

"Call me Hermione," she replied, "but tell me, what were you guys doing?"

"Oh, stupid Pig got stuck in the drain outside my window, he woke us up with his cries for help," Ginny explained, "And Mary just –"

"Mary?" Hermione said looking at Marie.

"Everyone kinda' got tired of 'Marie', said 'Mary' was easier to say."

"Ron said that, not me," Ginny defended herself.

"Easier? That idiot," Hermione shook her head in disbelief, was there no end to his insensitivity.

"It's alright, I like it…he used to call me that when I was child," Marie face glazed over as though she were remembering a fond memory.

"How were you able to climb outside though?" Hermione questioned.

"She's really strong," Ginny answered, "It's pretty amazing."

Marie blushed but Hermione noticed her avoid their eyes as she left the room.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, I'll take a bit of nap before then I think," Ginny said with a yawn before curling up in her bed.

"I'll head down now I think," Hermione saw Ginny wave at her before she closed the door.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Ron walking out of the bathroom.

"Ouch Ron, you stepped on my foot."

He didn't reply but ran down the stairs instead, she rolled her eyes.

'Stomach first as always.'

* * *

Ron yawned as he dropped into his seat.

"Why did you change back into your pajama's?" Hermione questioned him.

He poured himself some juice and took a sip before looking at her.

"What are you talking about, I just got out of bed."

She stared at him in confusion.

"This smells great Mrs Weasley," Harry said as he walked down the stairs, Ginny behind him.

"Hi Harry," Hermione hugged her friend before he took his seat.

He patted her back before they both sat down again.

Fred and George waited until Molly left the kitchen before they began throwing strange powder all over the plate beside them.

"It won't work," Marie told them with a smile.

"Let's just see shall we?"

"I told you he'll know," Marie replied though she didn't actually move to stop them.

"Oh ye of little faith," George said in response.

The twins instantly sobered up when Molly re-entered with Nate in tow.

"You don't need to patrol the house every morning," Molly said to Nate as she seated him.

"It's my job," he replied.

He reached for his knife and fork and was just about to cut into eggs when he stopped. His hands stilled and if Hermione didn't know better she would have almost thought she saw a smirk on his face, but it was gone the next instant.

Nate returned the knife and fork the table and poured himself some juice instead, he took a long sip before picking up his fork again. This time he didn't stop but began to eat the eggs and toast on his plate.

Everyone at the table stared at him. Nothing happened.

BANG!

Hermione jumped when Fred's head hit the table.

George pulled up his twins head. Fred was snoring deeply but his face had begun to spout strange boils and furry lumps.

"Ewww," Ginny said causing Molly to turn around.

"George, how many times must I tell you to stop testing your products on each other!"

"We didn't –"

"No excuses, honestly, he's your brother, you should have at least told him before you let him ingest whatever it was you put in his food."

George wilted under his mothers gaze and pulled his twin from the table. They watched as he dragged Fred's body up the stairs none too gently.

Hermione saw Marie mouth the words 'I told you so' at George before he disappeared up the stairs.

As soon as Molly left to buy groceries they all turned to Nate.

"How'd you do it?" Harry questioned instantly.

"Do what?" Nate replied.

"Swap the food," Hermione said across the table.

"I didn't," he answered before he stood up and left the house, and Marie and Nick followed him.

Sam stayed behind to pack up his dishes.

"Do you know?" Ron questioned Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said simply before he too left the kitchen.

"Talkative lot aren't they?" Ron said once they were alone.

* * *

Harry always felt comfortable at the Burrow, but he still felt like an outsider looking in, but not this year. He watched the four strangers outside with interest. If anyone would know what they were feeling it should be him. Their parents were gone, their whole world was gone and every waking moment they were on edge for when some lunatic would try to kill them all.

Harry sighed. He wouldn't wish his life on anyone and yet these four kids had it just as bad if not worse than him.

He looked back at the group. Nick and Marie were talking as they fed the chickens and Sam was staring at some plants he had collected from the garden. Harry furrowed his brown when he looked at Nate, he was standing on his own, his eyes staring into the distance.

Harry took a deep breath before walking out of the house towards the group. They all instantly stilled when he approached them.

Nate turned to look at him.

"Umm, hello," Harry said lamely and the other three turned away from him.

Nate seemed to read his mind because he walked towards him before heading back inside the Burrow. They stood in the kitchen staring at each other.

"What would you like to ask me?" Nate said after a moment.

"You trust me now?" Harry replied.

"The General does, so I do," Nate answered but Harry saw that Nate was still bothered by him.

"So you don't know who I am? That must mean I'm dead," Harry said slowly more to himself than Nate.

Nate turned around so that he was now leaning against the table, he watched the others in the garden through the window.

"I know who you are," Nate replied, "I know your future, your destiny."

Harry stared at him for a moment.

"My destiny?"

"I know that burden," Nate sighed.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Are you also…was there a prophecy about you?" he felt stupid vocalizing the question but couldn't resist the urge.

Nate shook his head.

"No, not about me," Nate turned to look at him, "My duty is to protect the person who will save us."

Harry thought that he was talking about him since he was so used to people calling him the chosen one but he noticed that Nate's gaze was locked onto Marie.

"Mary?"

"Born of blood and battle, one will come to end the destruction of the dark lord. She will have powers the dark lord knows not and she was save us from the darkness," Nate recited before he turned to look at Harry.

"Born of blood and battle?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Yes," Nate replied.

Harry waited for him to elaborate but he didn't.

"So what about me, what happens to me?"

"We don't know," Nate said slowly, "You were captured during a siege on the Ministry and no one has heard from you since."

"So I'm dead?"

"We don't know," Nate repeated, "The dark lord sometimes keeps those they capture."

"For what purpose?"

Nate simply looked at him before the realization struck him.

"Torture…" Harry trailed off.

"If you're lucky," Nate replied causing Harry to stare at him in shock.

"They can torture you, brainwash you or turn you into drainers."

"What are 'drainers'?" Harry questioned.

Nate looked at him for a moment.

"Ron told me that you wouldn't explain it to him."

Nate nodded his head.

"I presume that you will relay this information to the General."

Harry nodded his head and Nate sighed before continuing.

"The others don't know this, but I saw it first hand," Harry saw Nate shake slightly as he spoke, "They take dementors, and these dementors are a thousand times worse than you know them today, the dementors I saw had spent hundreds of years feasting on the souls of the captured resistance fighters, some had even begun to devour the dead corpses of those that were massacred."

Harry resisted the urge to throw up and steeled himself to hear the rest.

"When they capture someone, they torture them for information, if they don't get anything and if the person hasn't committed suicide by then…" Nate paused and Harry saw that his hands were now clenched angrily, "They trap you in a room with a dementor – and it slowly devours you alive."

Harry stared open mouthed at Nate.

"What?!" he said in disbelief.

"It enters your body and overtakes it…it slowly devours you from the inside…"

Harry cursed under his breath and turned round so that he was standing in a similar position to Nate.

"How do you kill them?"

Nate took out his gun and showed it to Harry.

"My - the Major designed these," Nate took out some bullets from his utility belt and handed them to Harry.

Harry looked at the silver bullets fascinated. They had strange runes carved into them.

"Another protective charm?" he questioned aloud.

"It allows us to store happy memories and thoughts inside, when we shoot them at the drainers they leave the body and attach themselves to the bullets."

"Like a patronus," Harry said aloud, "So once they leave the bodies are the people –"

"They're dead by that point, the drainers are just using the corpses to move around."

"That is disgusting," Harry finally said handing Nate back the bullets, "What do you do with the drainers after they are absorbed into the bullet?"

Nate returned the silver bullets and showed Harry some copper coloured ones.

Harry held one of them up and looked at them.

"We use them to kill the Pure."

"You…kill people with these bullets?"

"They have drainers inside…once you shoot them at someone they devour that person."

"Doesn't the cycle just begin again? They use that person's dead body to move around?"

"No, they only have a short life span, they're not pure dementors – they're only meant to stay in one body. So if they move onto another they can't survive and will just die."

Harry considered all this information carefully.

"Hang on…" he said slowly, "so these bullets have drainers in them?"

"They can't hurt you in there," Nate reassured him, "They're practically dead already, only their essence remains and once you shoot someone they disappear completely. The bullets then change back into silver bullets for us to use."

"That's amazing," Harry said handing back the bullet, "Hermione designed this?"

"Yes, the Major worked with Sam's parents and a few other scientists to build the guns and bullets."

"Scientists? I thought you said they killed all the muggles?"

"The others are too young to remember but there were some muggles that we were able to help. We lived with them underground but they die much younger than we do. They helped us a lot though – explaining to us how to use muggle technology…the only thing that the Pure could not use."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like," Harry said looking at Nate in sadness, then a thought struck him, "Hang on, you're the same age as the others how is that you can remember things that they don't?"

Nate simply looked at him without responding, Harry saw him debating something in his mind but before he could speak Hermione and Ron walked into the room.

"Oh hello," Hermione said looking at Nate.

"Afternoon General and you Major," Nate said standing up properly.

"Could you call me Hermione, it makes me uncomfortable to be referred to as a military leader."

"A what?"

Hermione looked at Ron.

"Opps…"

"I should check on the others now, excuse me," Nate saluted Ron and Hermione before walking outside.

"Care to explain?" Ron folded his arms and looked at Hermione sternly.

"I was going to tell you but it's a lot to take in, I mean how do you tell someone that they are the leader of the resistance movement against Voldermort in the future?"

Ron sighed.

"Can't believe this is happening," he said walking over to sit besides Harry in a similar pose that Nate had just been in.

"Did you get much information off them?" Hermione questioned although she was looking at Ron uneasily.

"Quite a bit actually," Harry replied.

* * *

Nate walked into the living area of the Burrow and saw Marie, Nick and Sam huddled around some mechanical parts. He wondered how long before Sam could fix the bracelets, he didn't think they would need them yet but he would like to have them fixed sooner than later.

"Wanna play exploding snap?" he heard Ron ask Harry.

"Not feeling like chess?" Hermione asked from her reclined position on the sofa a large book in her lap.

Ron looked up at Hermione but saw Nate standing in the doorway.

"Not right now," Ron replied smiling at Nate.

Nate wondered what that smile meant and he cocked his head to the side.

"Captain."

Nate saw Sam was now standing beside him.

"What is it?"

"I need some more supplies to fix them."

Nate knew that Sam was referring to the bracelets.

"You've checked our supplies?"

Sam simply nodded at him.

"And the shed full of Mr Weasleys collections, besides we're running low on other supplies, we need to do another supply trip."

"Do you need to go shopping?" Molly asked walking into the room holding folded bed sheets in her hands.

Nick and Marie jumped up to help her.

"Thank you dears," She turned to look at Sam, "We're going shopping tomorrow at Diagon Alley, would you all like to come?"

"shop-in?" Sam repeated slowly.

"Yes, shopping…you do know what shopping is, don't you?" Molly questioned them.

A groan was heard behind them and they all spun around in time to see an explosion of white particles.

* * *

"Aha!" Ron said slamming down his cards.

They exploded upon impact sending pieces of cardboard and ash into the air.

He looked up to see Harry's face frozen in shock and Hermione had dropped her book onto the floor. Ron turned round to see what had fascinated them so much.

Nate, Nick and Marie had their guns pointed at the them and Sam had his arms out in front of him. But that wasn't what everyone was staring at.

The tiny pieces of the cards that exploded were frozen in the air.

"What the…?" Ron said aloud.

His voice caused all four of the kids to relax their positions and Sam moved his hands in a circular motion.

The card pieces spun in a circle in the air before reforming themselves into cards. Sam held out his hand and the cards fell into them. Sam walked over and handed them to Ron.

Ron looked at the cards, then at Sam and then at the others.

"Er…care to explain what you just did?" Harry questioned.

Nate stepped forward and looked at him.

"We thought it was a weapon," Nate explained.

"No, not that," Ron replied, "What did Sam just do?"

Nate looked at the others before looking back at Ron.

"He used his powers."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement.**

**Morgoth: you werent annoying at all lol, I've just been busy. I appreciated your input.**

**Dhlover: What are you confused about? Could you clarify so I can make the story more clearer.**

**lin13: oh thanks, what else have you read of mine?**


	6. Never

**Chapter 6 – Never**

Nate watched the reaction of the people in front of him.

"What do you mean – he – used – his – powers?"

Hermione looked at them all curiously.

"You said that it was because so many of us weren't able to go to Hogwarts, and we didn't have wands to emit our energy through –"

"Um, can you go back and explain that – because I didn't understand any of it," Ron interrupted him.

Nate ran a hand through his hair as he collected his thoughts.

"You're right, its probably better if you heard the explaination first hand," Nate looked at Sam, "Is the room secure?"

Sam nodded before him, Marie and Nick walked into the spare bedroom.

"Could you come with us," Nate looked at the three on the couch and they all looked at each other warily before standing up and following Sam.

"I'm sorry," Nate turned and looked at the others in the room, "We can only show this to a small number of people."

"It's okay," Molly reassured him, "We trust you."

Nate smiled at her gratefully before he too followed Sam into the room.

He saw the General and Major sitting with Harry on one of the beds. Nick stood leaning against the wall watching him carefully. Marie sat twisting her hands nervously, her eye followed him as he stepped into the center of the room. He saw Sam walk over to the door and perform the protection and silencing spell on the room.

"This will probably be easier if you hear it from yourself," Nate said looking over at the trio on the bed.

Sam handed him his bag and from within the depths his fingers touched on the hard cool surface of their most prized possession. He pulled out the object and handed it over to Hermione but stopped himself and looked at her and the others carefully.

"Are you prepared to know everything?"

The three nodded their head simultaneously. Nate took a deep breath before he placed the book into Hermione's hands.

She took the object from him. Her fingers moved along the edges of the steel book. She looked up at him.

"Turn it over," he explained.

"What's it say?" Ron asked leaning over to look at the inscription engraved on the underside of the small book.

"It's in Runes," Hermione explained.

"Can you translate it?" Harry questioned.

She nodded her head wordlessly. She looked around the room hesitantly before she spoke.

"This is the property of – " She stopped and looked up at him.

He simply stared back at her.

"Of…Hermione Granger," she finished before she opened the book.

"Oh, it's a laptop," Harry said reaching for the book.

"No!" All four of them screamed instantly.

Harry froze and his eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Ron asked in alarm.

"It's programmed to hurt anyone who doesn't have matching DNA to the owner," Sam explained, "My father helped design it – we couldn't have our enemies or – spies getting their hands on it. Of course even if they did chances were that they wouldn't know how to use it but better safe than sorry as my mum always used to say."

"But hang on…" Ron said slowly looking at Nate, "You touched it."

Silence descended on the room.

"I have partial access as I'm the highest ranking officer – well before we came here that is. But other than me and the Major –"

"Please call me Hermione," Hermione interrupted him, "That title makes me uncomfortable."

Marie giggled and all eyes turned to her.

"Sorry," she apologised, "It's just, you used to say that all the time. You used to have fights with – "

Nick glared at her and she instantly silenced.

"Sorry," she said looking down at her feet.

"Let's just cover one question at a time shall we. We may as well start from the first recording," Nate continued walking over to a far corner away from the group, "It should work the instant you turn it on."

Hermione looked at the small laptop in her hands before she touched a symbol on the screen.

"You can place it on the ground, the image will be projected for everyone to see," Sam said walking over eager to see the images on the laptop once more.

Hermione did as Sam told her and after a few seconds of static noise an image flickered before it was projected in front of them.

_"It is – did you press the button?" an image of Hermione asked._

_"Yeah I pressed it," Ron replied from somewhere unknown._

_Hermione straightened the lab coat and pushed her hair out her eyes._

_"This is the 10th year of the occupation," Hermione's image spoke, the image flickered but remained before them, "We've been able to locate and save close to a thousand muggles that had been hiding out in military camps…There are still more – many more, we don't know how many were captured, killed or worse…"_

_"You okay?" Ron's voice asked her._

_Hermione held her face in her hands and took a deep breath, she turned away from them for a moment before turning back._

_"Hermione, you wanna stop for a bit?" Ron asked her in concern._

_She shook her head at him._

_"It's okay, I can do this," she answered in a shaky voice._

_"Take your time," Ron replied._

_"We are sending this transmission out to all of you muggles that are trapped underground or wherever you are – we are here to help, we are on your side. If you need food, water, medical supplies or you just need to be evacuated than we will come and save you. We will move to a different country every 30 days, so on that day, just think the words 'Godric Gryffindor' and we will come get you._

_If you're being attacked then think the words 'Order' and we will be there – "_

The image took a step forward and looked at them directly.

_"Hope is not lost, we can get through this but we need to be united."_

_"That was perfect," Ron said, "I'll have Harry edit it and send it out tonight."_

_Hermione nodded her head before she started swaying side to side. The image flickered once more before an image of Ron ran over and grabbed her._

_"That's enough for today, you need rest," Ron said lifting her off her feet with ease._

_"No," she protested though her voice was much weaker now, "I have to – help – Hugh."_

_"I'll take care of it, you just rest, you're no use to us if you're exhausted."_

_"Ron!"_

_"Just listen to me for once would – "_

_"Merlin, can't you two get along while I'm gone," Harry's voice interrupted them._

_Ron and Hermione looked to their left from which Harry appeared. He walked over and folded his arms._

The real life Harry could be heard taking a sudden intake of breath.

_"How you feeling?" the much older Harry asked._

_"Much better," Hermione replied._

_"She's still weak," Ron said as he lifted her easily off her feat and carried her in his arms._

_"Ron!"_

"STOP!"

Everyone in the group jumped when Nate suddenly screamed. They all turned to stare at him then turned round to see the image had paused, it flickered before it dissapering.

"Nate," Marie said in a pleading voice, "You said you'd tell them."

Nate closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"Alright, but I will do this my way," Nate walked over and sat on the bed opposite Hermione, "The last thing you told me, was that if anything ever happened to you and the General. If we were forced to return to this time, then I was to show you – and only you this image. I will show it to you and then you can decide if you want the others to see."

Hermione took a moment to think before she nodded her head.

"Could you guys leave," Nate said to the others.

They all did as he asked except Marie and Ron. Marie folded her arms and looked at Nate angrily while Ron watched them both in concern.

Nate turned and looked at Marie. She suddenly threw up her hands in resignation and left the room.

"Hermione?"

"It's okay," Hermione reassured Ron.

He nodded and walked out the room.

Nate heard the door click behind them, he waited till the green rune once more appeared on the door before he turned to look at Hermione.

"Prepare yourself."

She simply nodded and turned to look at the image in front of them.

* * *

Ron sat down on the couch and stared at the door.

After a few moments he noticed Marie pacing the room nervously.

"Why are you so worried?" he asked her.

"She's not worried," Nick answered for her, "She trusts dear Nathan with her life."

Ron heard the bitterness in his voice and saw the glare that Marie shot at him.

"We don't have time for your childish jealousy," Sam retorted.

Ron looked over and Harry who was watching the group in surprise, it appeared that without their leader they were more open with their emotions.

"I'm not the one with a chip on his shoulder," Nick replied, "The guys been trying to get rid of me since day one."

"Well you can't blame him."

Nick turned to look at Marie.

"What does the hell does that mean?!"

"We're different from you," she replied, "and even now, you still think you're better than us."

"I am!"

Marie and Sam just shook their heads as though this was not the first time they had heard Nick speak this way.

"Don't give me that look," Nick continued, "At least I'm not afraid of my abilities, at least I know how to use them – not like you…like you and your…"

"Our kind? Mudbloods?" Marie offered, "The people who saved you?"

"You didn't save me," Nick said but he looked almost ashamed of what he had said.

Marie scoffed at him.

"No, I didn't, Sam didn't, and Nate didn't. But you know who did? Do you know who risked their life so that you could escape the clutches of that maniac?"

Nick didn't answer but turned away from her.

"Answer me!" Marie screamed, she ran over and forcefully turned him round to look at her.

"The Major did, she risked her life to save yours! And you're standing here, in her house, acting like you are better than the rest of us. Why? Just because you were lucky enough to have parents that were death eaters? Because you benefited from the deaths of thousands, millions of innocent people?"

Nick stepped away from her and Ron got the impression that this was not something the group openly discussed. He even saw Sam cringe at her words.

"She's captured, tortured or worse, because she tried to save you. Because your bloody disgusting death eater parents – AHHH!"

Marie suddenly screamed in pain before collapsing to the ground.

Sam rushed over to her but he too stopped dead in his tracks.

"Stay away from her!"

Ron turned to see Nate running out of the room and over to Marie. He turned her over and she stared up at him in shock.

"I'll let you go if you control yourself," he said to her.

Ron wasn't sure if he got an answer out of her since she appeared to have been stunned but he placed his hands on her temples and the next moment she was able to move again.

"Nate, I didn't mean to – I just – " tears streamed down her face as she looked at Nate.

Nate held Marie in his arms as he looked up at Nick.

"She didn't mean it, you know she didn't."

"No I don't," Nick replied, "That's the exact same words you said to me after she disappeared."

"That was a long time ago," Sam said walking over to him.

"You showed us where your loyalties lie," Nate replied, "And who you were then is different to who you are now – right?"

Nick simply nodded his head.

"Okay then," Nate said lifting Marie up with him as he stood up, "Shall we continue?"

Ron simply stared at the group in shock. He looked over at Harry but his friend was staring at Nick.

* * *

After they had all gathered back into the room. Nate walked over and stood in front of them.

"After talking with the Ma – with Hermione, I decided that it was probably best to show you the memories that were given to me and just answer any questions you may have."

They all nodded in understanding before Nate placed the bracelet on his wrist. It made the familiar clicking sound before images appeared before them.

It was from Ron's perspective apparently because Hermione and Harry were running ahead of him. They were all out of breath as they ran down a narrow corridor while dust and small rocks rained down on them.

_"Hugh, I have to get to him," Hermione sobbed._

_"He's fine, he's fine," Ron chanted as though to convince himself more than her._

_"They must have found out about us," Harry said as they headed up some stairs, "But I don't know how."_

_"Someone betrayed us, that's how," Ron replied angrily._

_"Please don't," Hermione said looking back at him, "We can't start accusing each other."_

_They suddenly stopped when the path led in two different directions._

_"Hugh was patrolling, so I'll go check on him," Hermione said instantly turning towards the left where there were some more stairs._

_"No," Ron grabbed her and spun her around, "I'll go, you find the kids."_

_He then ran up the stairs before she could reply._

_After another run along a narrow corridor he finally reached a steel hatch. Ron touched the hatch and it dissolved before his fingers. The instant the door dissapered Ron was blown backwards with a blast._

_Rocks and fire flew in from the outside and Ron was thrown backwards and hit the rocky walls hard._

_Screams filled the room._

_"DAD!"_

The sound of someone running was heard before a face appeared before them. He was tall with brown hair, but his face, looked exactly like Ron's.

_"h –ug…"_

_"Don't, don't talk," the man looked at Ron in despair, "Oh dad please don't die."_

_"Run! Run! I'll hold them off!" someone screamed in the distance._

_A few people ran past them but someone stopped beside Ron. Her face contorted in pain as she stared at Ron._

_"Is he…"_

_"He's not dead!"_

_"But Hugh…he's - "_

_"He's not dead!" Hugh screamed again while he desperately tried to stop the bleeding._

_"What – oh god! Ron!" Harry voice was heard before he appeared next to Hugh._

_Shots were fired at them and the ground trembled as what sounded like bomb blasts were heard around them. More people ran past screaming and Harry and Hugh lifted_ _Ron off the ground._

_Suddenly Hugh pulled the woman who had stopped and placed Ron's arm on her shoulder._

_"Take care of Nathan," he said before running towards the fighting._

_"Hugh!" the woman screamed._

_She looked torn for a moment before she moved Ron's hand of her shoulder. Harry tried to grab her arm but she was too quick for him._

_"Fuckin' hell, Hermione's gonna kill me," Harry said before the image disappeared._

When the light was restored to the room Nate saw that everyone was visibly shaken.

Marie was looking at him with a hurt and confused expression.

"Nate," she said tearfully.

He clenched his teeth before looking at Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Are you ready for the next image?" he questioned them.

"No, you need to rest," Marie said walking over to him.

"What I need is for you to stop being so emotional."

She stopped and stared at him in disbelief, he saw tears falling down her face.

"Why didn't you ever show me that?" she questioned.

"It served no purpose to show you," he replied looking away from her.

"No purpose?" she said in disbelief, "I thought…I mean – I thought we were…"

He simply stared back at her.

"My job is to protect you," he replied.

He saw her lip tremble as she looked at him.

"Is that all?" she questioned her voice breaking.

He didn't answer.

He saw her take a step backwards as she stared at him in disbelief.

"You are such an idiot!" she screamed before she ran from the room.

"Let her go," he said to Sam when he moved to go after her, "She needs to let off steam and its best you weren't there."

"Is it safe?" Sam questioned.

"The protection shield we put up will be enough," he turned to the others, "Are you ready for the next memory?"

"Um, before that," Harry stood up from the bed and walked over to them, "when do we find about your abilities?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Hermione thought it best you watch the sequence of events in order. Now, are you ready?"

Harry looked at him strangely before sitting down again.

Nate twisted his bracelet and the next image appeared.

_They were in a rocky landscape, the wind whipped around them and the sound of waves crashing could be heard in the distance. Ron searched the bodies around him but he didn't see the face he was looking for._

_He heard Hermione scream. He looked up from the ground filled with bodies and ran over to where she was sobbing on the ground. She was knelling on the ground as she held a body in her arms._

_Ron dropped down beside her._

_He touched the pale face of the boy in Hermione's arms._

_"He's gone," Hermione sobbed, "They killed my baby!"_

_"Why? Why would they do this?"_

_Ron didn't answer as he lifted the body from Hermione's arms._

_"Hugo," he held the boy in his arms, "I failed you son, I should have protected you."_

_Hermione screamed and pounded the ground with her fists._

_"I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!" she screamed._

"Stop!"

Nate blinked and the scene disappeared. He looked over at Ron.

He was holding Hermione's hands tightly in his own.

"I think we know what's happened, you don't need to show us anymore of that."

"Ron, its alright," Hermione said from beside him, "That doesn't have to be our future. We can change it."

Ron simply shook his head.

"I don't want to see you like that," he explained looking directly into her eyes, "Never."

Hermione smiled before placing a hand on his cheek.

"And you never will."

Hermione turned round to look at Nate.

"Can we stop here for now?"

Nate simply nodded his head before he left the room.

He had to find Marie. Make sure she hadn't caused too much damage. He saw Sam follow him out but Nick stayed behind.

He stopped and turned to look at Sam.

"Stay with him."

Sam turned round and returned to the room.

They couldn't afford another outburst of emotion. Who knows what they might accidentally say.

* * *

"_Ron!"_

_Ron kissed Hermione and stopped her from protesting further._

"_You may be the smartest witch alive but I will not let my wife work herself to death."_

_She pouted and crossed her arms._

"_That's better," he said teasingly._

_She tried to look angry but she gave up once Harry laughed._

"_Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you.  
_

"_Because I'm devilishly good looking and am great in bed."_

"_RON!" she screamed in embarrassment before she began hitting him._

_He simply laughed harder as they exited the lab._

_She could hear Harry chuckling behind them and she hid her blushing face in Ron's chest._

_A sudden trembling was heard and they were all jostled about. Dust and rocks fell from the ceiling._

Hermione jolted awake. She wiped the sweat from her brow and stepped out of bed.

After washing her face she walked down the stairs. She needed some fresh air.

She stopped at the kitchen when she heard voices. She debated whether to listen or go but she heard her name being spoken and moved closer to the door.

However the instant she moved the conversation stopped.

"Would you like to come in Hermione?"

Hermione pushed open the door to find Nate sitting on the ground, a few notebooks before him and Marie lying on the couch asleep.

"Who were you just talking to?" she questioned him as she moved forward.

He lifted one of the notebooks off the ground and she saw a framed portrait on the floor.

"Is that…?"

"Hermione, meet the Major."

"Hello there," the image waved at her.

* * *


	7. Her Mother's Eyes

**Chapter Seven – Her Mother's Eyes**

Nate knew he should have stayed hidden. He should have listened to his grandparents – they always knew what was best.

But that noise. It cut right through him, and he had to find the source – he had to stop it.

And so he ran, ran as fast as his short six year old legs could go. He felt the long grass surrounding the little cottage cut at his legs. It was cold and he could see the condensation from his breath when he stopped at the border of the house.

This was it, if he crossed here someone would spot him for sure. But he had to stop the pain.

He started when he heard the screams and explosions towards the front of the house. He couldn't see much from the side of the house except flashes of light.

A jolt ran through him and he shivered.

_'I'll find you,'_ he promised.

He glanced once more at the battle before he ran towards the back of the house. He tripped and his face slammed against the gravel of the footpath. He held a hand over his mouth and crawled towards the shadows.

_'I'm scared. I'm scared.'_

Nate cringed as the pain shot through him again. It was true that he was terrified but that was not his pain – not his fear that he was feeling.

Nate heard footsteps running towards his direction. He saw the dark shadows moving rapidly towards him and without a second thought he stood up and ran to where the pain was. It felt like a pulsating beacon that became stronger as he came closer to it.

He threw open the basement window and slid through. There was something hard beneath his feet and he was able to stand on it on his tiptoes – enough for him to close the window once more so that no one would find him – or whoever that was down here. The person who had cried out for him.

_'I'm scared – I'm scared…mama where are you?'_

Nate moved forward but heard a noise above him, he stepped back and flattened himself against the wall and prayed that no one saw him.

_'Stay still. Don't move. If you move they will see you.'_

_'Who?'_ Nate questioned the voice in his head, but he did as he was told.

He heard someone running around just above his head before more screaming. Then he heard the people outside running away.

_'They're gone.'_

Nate released a sigh of relief before he crouched down on what he now realised was a work table. He moved slowly along it until he felt the edge and carefully moved himself off it.

_'Where are you_?' he wondered.

Another shot of pain tore through him. Lightening, it felt exactly like lightening.

Should he speak? Or should he –

Nate spun around when he heard something.

_'Please don't hurt me,'_ the voice begged, _'Please don't hurt me – don't make me bleed.'_

The voice belonged to a little girl. She was terrified.

Her fear fueled his need to find her. He didn't understand – couldn't understand it but something deep in his core told him that he needed to protect this girl. She was important, she was special.

He looked around the dark room until his eyes finally adjusted to the light. Still nothing, it was filled with large wooden crates, and bottles of wine. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_'Where are you? I won't hurt you – I'll help you.'_

A few seconds of silence passed and still nothing. He stepped forwards. He suddenly felt something grab at his wrist before disappearing once more.

Nate reached his hand out and took another step forwards. His hands finally touched something – it felt like silk but it was thin, like a ribbon and it was warm and wet as though it were alive.

_'Where are you?'_ he thought once more.

He jumped when he felt the ribbon in his hands pulse before it began pulling him forwards.

He tried to keep up with it as it spun him around and dragged him to opposite sides of the room before it stopped at one of the wine racks.

No. There was something behind it. He stepped forwards slowly. His fingers reached between the wine rack. He felt something cold and hard beneath his fingers. He grabbed onto it and twisted.

_'No! Don't hurt me!'_

The force of the pain that he felt knocked him over like a powerful gust of wind.

_'I'm not going to hurt you – I want to help you!'_

He was able to sit up and that's when he saw it.

Two blood red eyes glowing at him from the darkness and the girl that those eyes belonged to.

He saw the red glow trailing down her cheeks in the same way you would see tears flow from a person's eyes.

_'I'm Nathan – my family is here, they want to help you.'_

The eyes continued to stare at him wide-eyed.

_'My grandpa Weasley will – '_

_'Weasley?'_

Nate nodded his head.

"My mum told me to go with the Weasleys," the girl finally spoke aloud.

Nate felt a pressure lifted off his head and he was able to breathe properly.

"Then come with me," he said holding his hands out to her.

She nodded her head at him.

He watched as she stood up.

"Wait till I move the wine rack," he said moving over to the side to try to push it.

But before he even touched it he saw it move away from him.

He stared in shock as he watched the little girl push the wine rack away with ease. Not even one of the bottles from the ceiling high wine rack moved.

She ran over to him and smiled.

He however was staring at her face. Her eyes – they weren't normal.

She saw him staring at her. She blinked at him before rubbing her eyes. When she looked back at him they had returned to a dark brown colour.

"Let's go save mommy," she said grabbing onto his hands.

"Should we try the window again?"

He saw the girl shake her head.

"No – I think they stopped."

Nate listened. She was right it was completely quiet. Which could be either good or incredibly bad.

Before he could decide which it was, the girl dragged him up the stairs and across the living room to the front door.

_'Wait!'_ he screamed internally when she grabbed for the doorknob.

She halted and turned to look at him.

He stared back at her.

"Did – you…did you hear that?" he asked the girl.

She nodded at him.

"Wow, that is so cool," he replied.

The smile disappeared from his face when he heard the most horrible scream he had ever heard in his life.

Before he knew it the girl had run out the door.

"Mama!" she screamed.

He saw her running across the lawn unaware of the bleeding bodies around her.

Nate cringed before he ran after to her.

He made it two steps out the door before someone grabbed him. He screamed and spun around and began kicking at the person.

"Whoa! Slow down there Nate."

Nate instantly stilled when he heard his grandfathers voice.

"Grandpa?"

Nate saw his grandfather sigh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" his grandfather asked a stern expression on his face, "Do you know how dangerous it is here?"

"But you stopped fighting didn't you? You got the bad guys?"

Nate saw his grandfather attempt to hide a smile.

"Yeah we got the – "

"MAMA!"

Nate spun around and twisted his arm free when he heard the girl he had just befriended screaming.

"Nate!" he heard his grandfather scream his name but he continued running.

He had to protect her.

He ran through the trees surrounding the house. He found the girl standing on a small wooden pier on a small lake.

Just as he had reached the pier he saw her jump into the lake.

"No!" he screamed running over to where she had disappeared.

His eyes widened and he felt his body go cold at the sight before him.

A woman, was lying in the lake, her body was twisted at strange angles. She was covered in blood and the water around her was glowing red. He stared at her pale white face.

Nate screamed.

The eyes, the womans eyes had moved. They had stared straight at him. He moved backwards but it was too late he had seen her face, she had smiled at him.

"Move Nate!"

He was suddenly pushed to the side and he fell backwards onto the wooden pier. His grandfather dived into the water. He covered his face when the water splashed into his face.

He looked down at his hands. They were glowing red.

Blood.

"Shhh – it'll be okay."

He looked up to see his grandfather carrying a half conscious girl in his arms.

Nate stood up when they came near him. His grandfather placed the girl down so that she could stand.

She stood directly in front of him.

Her eyes had returned to the eerie glowing red. She stared back at him. But unlike before her face was completely emotionless.

He reached over to touch her but before he could he felt the sudden shock again and he was thrown back against the wooden pier.

The pain was excruciating. It felt like a thousand pins stabbing him over and over – each time sending electric shocks through his body.

"Nathan!" he heard his grandmother scream his name just before everything went black.

* * *

Nate jolted awake when he felt something drop beside him.

He turned around to see that Marie had dropped the book that she had been reading. He rubbed his face and turned around from him position leaning against the couch that she was currently sleeping in. He picked the book up and placed it on the floor.

He reached over and pulled the blanket to cover her small body. His fingers lingered slightly and he reached over to move some hair out of her face.

_'She looks just like her mother.'_

He turned round and sat back down on the ground.

He looked down at the notebooks around him. He started when he saw blood on his hands. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. He shook his head before opening them again.

There was nothing. No blood.

He sighed and leaned against the chair.

He reached over and grabbed his bag, he tidied up the books and placed them into his bag. He sat staring at the fire for a moment before reaching back into the bag.

"Hi grandma," he greeted looking at the small portrait of his grandmother.

"Hello Nathan," she replied a smile on her face.

"I had that dream again."

"It'll be alright, everything will be okay in the end."

Nate sighed. Even if he had this small piece left of his family it felt wrong – incomplete. After a while the responses were the same, reminding him of the painful truth that he was alone.

Even if he had Marie, the one person who he had known almost all his life, and even though he knew everything about her – she still wasn't family. He missed his parents desperately, had missed them all his life but at least he always had his grandparents.

True, his grandfather did go a bit paranoid towards the end but deep down he knew that it was only because he loved him so much – that he didn't want to lose Nate the same way he did his wife.

"I wish I could talk to you – properly," he said as he stared at the potrait.

"You can, I'm right here."

"It's not the same."

"I'm right here," the portrait said once more.

He placed the portrait on the ground. He wasn't going to get much more out of her tonight.

He reached over to a stray notebook near the coffee table but stopped when he heard a noise.

_'Who is he talking to?'_

Nate chuckled when he heard Hermione's thoughts. He looked at the portrait.

"You're right here huh?"

He turned to the door before he spoke.

"Would you like to come in Hermione?"

* * *

Ron sat in his bed staring at the floor boards. He couldn't sleep. He looked over at Harry who didn't seem to be having the same problem he was.

"Lucky git," he grumbled before standing up and walking out of his room.

He heard someone moving around downstairs and he wearily walked down the stairs to see who else was up at this ungodly hour. He saw Hermione's bushy hair out of the corner of his eye and he stopped a few steps from the bottom of the stairs.

_'I can't talk to her. Not now.'_

He sighed and rubbed his face.

_'How exactly are you supposed to start conversation after what we saw?'_

He turned and walked outside into the morning air instead.

_'Smart Ron, walk outside when its flippin freezing.'_

He turned to walk back inside but froze when he heard something.

He glanced behind him and searched his pockets for his wand. But of course he had left it upstairs – where it was of very little use to him.

He felt someones eyes on him. He turned around completely and looked around the garden.

Nothing.

The early morning mist still surrounded the house, so it was difficult to determine if there really was anyone there. But still he was certain he heard something…like someone moving around in the tall grass fields.

'Okay, time to get inside now,' his mind screamed at him, 'Stop it, you're being paranoid.'

But still he quickly returned to the house, before closing the door behind him tightly. He was still staring out at the window when he heard noises coming from the living room.

'What is she doing?' he wondered as he walked over to the door and pushed it open.

He was shocked at what he found.

Nate was lying on the floor sleeping. His eyes widened and he stopped in the middle of the room and stared at the boy.

Hermione looked up from whatever she was holding in her hands and saw him standing there.

"Hey," she said before yawning.

He walked over and sat down across from her but he couldn't take his eyes off Nate.

"Yeah I know," she said when he didn't say anything.

"He has red hair," Ron said anyway.

He looked up to find Hermione watching him carefully.

He sighed before he spoke.

"So when are we going to talk about the fact that we are married in the future?"

Hermione gaped at him.

"What? Did you think I had missed that little tid-bit? I'm not that clueless."

* * *

**AN: Oh Nate. He so needs a good cuddle right now.**


	8. All That Ever Was

**Chapter Eight - All That Ever Was**

"Ummm…hello."

Nate watched as Hermione sat down across from him.

"Oh, I'm so young," the portrait replied happily.

Hermione laughed nervously before looking up at him.

"So," Hermione began after an awkward silence elapsed, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Nate lied, placing the portrait of his grandmother on the coffee table beside him.

Hermione seemed relieved by his answer.

"Oh don't believe anything he says."

Nate cringed when he heard the portrait beside him say with a disapproving tone.

"Just like his grandfather, except Nate doesn't use humor to hide his feelings."

Hermione stared at the portrait for a moment before looking back at him.

"Do you mind putting her away for a bit?" she asked him.

Nate instantly grabbed the portrait and stuffed it into his bag.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he questioned in his best nonchalant tone.

Hermione took a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"Can you explain to me what your power is?" she said slowly.

"I can hear peoples thoughts," he replied.

He saw her eyes widen.

"Don't worry," he said quickly to reassure her, "It takes a lot of effort, its not like I can hear people's thoughts all the time."

"Oh…how does that work exactly?" she said curiously inching closer.

"Well…" his thoughts flashed back to a very similar scene many years ago when he had tried to explain his powers to his grandmother, he looked up and felt how strange it was that he was about to do the exact same thing, "It's like being in a dark room and not being able to see anything."

He saw Hermione nod her head encouragingly and he continued.

"Then imagine, that you suddenly feel wispy strands of ribbon reaching out to you, but when you try to grab on they disappear through your fingers like fog," he glanced at Marie's sleeping form before continuing, "So you see it take a long time to either become so attuned with a person that you can easily grasp onto their thoughts or having to use up all your energy to be able to harness the power to use it when ever the need arises."

He looked at Hermione and saw her considering his words carefully.

"At least that's what you always tried to help me to achieve."

"And did…we ever succeed?" Hermione questioned.

"Perhaps," he smiled, "You're a very good teacher."

Hermione smiled shyly and look down at the pattern on the rug.

"And…about Ron," Hermione began slowly her fingers now tracing the pattern on the rug.

"Do you love him?" Nate felt the words leave his mouth before he realised it.

Hermione's eyes turned into saucers.

"I'm sorry," he apologised immediately.

"No, that's alright," she replied looking at him strangely, "Didn't I ever talk about how we fell in love?"

Nate rubbed his neck but stopped when he saw Hermione stare at him open mouthed.

"What?"

"You just…when you did that you looked exactly like Ron."

"Oh," he felt his face heat up and he dropped his hand.

"Exactly like Ron when he's about to lie to me," Hermione continued raising her eyebrows.

Nate laughed at her expression.

"And you look like you always do when you're about to lecture me."

Hermione instantly tried to rearrange her facial expressions but that only made him laugh harder.

"Oh," he said through deep breaths, "I can't remember the last time I laughed."

As that thought registered his face fell.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked instantly concerned.

"After everything I've seen…it feels wrong to be happy – even if it is for a moment."

"Don't be ridiculous."

His head snapped up immediately.

"It's when life gets darkest that you need happiness and love the most," she explained.

Nate chuckled.

"Grandpa was right, you were always this smart."

He saw Hermione blush.

"When you say grandpa…"

"You don't really need me to say it do you?"

"No, I suppose I don't," she replied sighing, "I only wish I knew how to tell him."

Nate felt a strange sensation run through him.

"He's coming down stairs in a few minutes, you have until then to figure," he stopped and yawned before continuing, "it out."

Hermione simply stared at him.

"You look like you haven't slept in years."

He rubbed his neck again but instantly stopped.

"I have to keep my guard up. I don't really get a chance to sleep properly. If I do, who knows what may happen."

"The world doesn't end if you sleep," Hermione chided standing up, "Wait here, I'll make you some tea to help you sleep."

Nate watched her leave before lying down onto the floor.

'_When was the last time you laughed?'_ he wondered to himself.

'_Probably before Grandpa died.'_

"Here you go."

He bolted upright when he heard Hermione's voice. He took the cup and sipped to contents.

"Oh," he looked at the cup before looking up at her, "just like you used to make for me."

He saw a strange look on her face as she watched him drink the entire contents. He began to wonder what that look meant but his thoughts suddenly began hazy.

He heard himself saying something just before he dropped to the floor exhausted.

* * *

Hermione watched Nate drift off and fought the guilty feeling rising within her. She abhorred it when Madame Pomfrey or Mrs Weasley had tried to force her to take the sleeping draught. But this was for his own good, he looked so tired.

She leant down to pick up the cup he had dropped and placed it on the nearby coffee table. She pushed aside his red bangs and marveled at how much he looked like Ron.

Her eyes caught sight of something hidden beneath his bag. She looked back at Nate and after a moment of indecision and curiosity she grabbed the book.

She flipped through its pages but they were completely empty.

Almost tempted to laugh at herself she was about to place the book down when words suddenly appeared on the pages.

She had only just begun to be able to see the words forming on the page when the door swung open. She quickly hid the book behind her as Ron walked towards her.

"Hey," she said before yawning.

She saw Ron stop a few steps away from her, his eyes glued on Nate.

"Yeah I know," she said turning to look at the boy on the floor.

"He has red hair," Ron said slowly.

Hermione didn't speak but watched as the mixed emotions flashed across his face. Ron sighed before sitting down across from her.

"So when are we going to talk about the fact that we are married in the future?"

Hermione gaped at him.

"What? Did you think I had missed that little tid-bit? I'm not that clueless."

"Uh…"

To be perfectly honest, she really didn't expect him to figure it out so quickly. It wasn't that Ron was stupid…well not always, but he was usually so clueless about things like this.

She looked up and realised that Ron was waiting for her to reply.

"Well, we don't know if we're actually married…just that we have kids, who happen to be Nate's parents."

Ron watched her for a moment before looking away.

"The thing is…" Ron began slowly continuing to stare at the fire rather than at her, "Whether we get married or have children…or ended up fighting a war, I really don't know what to think about that, and to be honest I don't really want to…"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ron continued.

"Because that's not our future."

Hermione felt her heart sink. Did all this talk about them getting married scare him that much? She wondered to herself. Of course it would, it scared her as well.

She looked down at her hands and realised that they were clenched so tightly that she could feel her fingernails cutting into her hands.

"I mean look at Harry, he seems so intent on believing that prophecy. He's so dead set on the fact that he is the 'chosen one'. I think if I were him, I would still want to fight but it wouldn't be because of some prophesy."

Hermione looked up at Ron curiously and saw that he was not looking at her, but the instant they locked eye contact he looked away once more.

"Nate said he came here to change the past right? Well that means that the _us_ that existed at this time and who went on to raise Nate, well they're different than us," Ron sighed again before running a hand through his hair, "I really don't know what I'm saying."

"I think I understand you," Hermione said slowly, "You don't want to live your life thinking that you don't have a choice about how its going to turn out, it would be like Macbeth."

"Mc-what?" Ron said instantly looking at her in confusion.

"Nevermind that, what's important is that we don't have to worry about what may or may not happen in the future but just continue to live our lives as we want. We shouldn't be in a relationship because we feel we have to…if we do get married," Hermione paused as an image of her walking down the isle in a while silk dress crossed her mind, but she quickly continued, "it should be because we want to."

Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to say."

Hermione smiled back at him, he returned the smile before he began to blush. He rubbed his neck before standing up again.

"I'm tired – gonna go to bed."

"Okay," she replied simply, trying to suppress her laughter.

Ron turned to leave but stopped and turned back to look at her.

"Don't…don't stay up too late," he mumbled before practically running out of the room.

She almost jumped up from shock when she heard a noise behind her.

She turned to see Marie giggling at her from behind a pillow.

"Grandpa's so funny."

"Grandpa?" Hermione repeated.

"Well you and he practically raised me so I just called you guys my grandparents."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"So," she said turning around to look at Marie properly, "What's your special ability."

Marie instantly stopped smiling. She looked down at Nate on the floor.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it," Marie whispered.

"Why?" Hermione whispered back.

"You told me not to, the future you that is."

"So no one knows?" Hermione questioned.

"You, grandpa and Nate do but no one else."

"Really?"

Marie nodded her head before looking at Nate again.

"What happened before?" Hermione questioned, she thought it best to change to topic since it seemed to make Marie uncomfortable.

"Sometimes I…" Marie stopped and placed her head back onto the pillow, "I shouldn't talk about that."

"Another secret?"

"No…its part of my ability," Marie muffled voice replied, "I'm really tired."

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said instantly getting up, "I'll let you guys get back to sleep."

She turned back to look at the pair sleeping before she left the room.

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

Ron watched with amusement as Marie took a pillow and began hitting Nate on the head.

He hardly ever got to see them act like normal kids. But the dynamic between Nate and Marie was different, she was the only one who Nate seemed to let his guard down with. It was intriguing to say the least.

Nate groaned and sat up his hair a tangle of red mess.

Nate rubbed his eyes and looked up at Marie.

"What time is it?"

"Hurry up and get ready for breakfast, we're going shop-In today!"

With those words Marie jumped up off the couch and bounded off into the bathroom.

Ron watched her with amusement.

"She should meet Luna, I'm sure they'll be the best of friends," Ron chuckled.

Nate started when he heard him speak and his hands instantly went to his head in an attempt to cover his red hair.

"I already saw your hair last night, so no point in trying to cover it up," Ron said as he watched Nate fumbling with his bag.

"And the others?"

"Yep, they saw your hair this morning. I'm surprised you didn't wake up when they were all gawking at you, they were making so much noise."

Ron saw Nate frown. He stood up and rubbed his throat.

"Where's Hermione?" Nate questioned.

"Having breakfast," Ron replied, "Which we should be doing before we're late, so hurry up and get ready."

Ron ruffled Nate's already messy hair before he walked into the kitchen.

When Nate finally arrived at the table the only seat left was next to Fred, which he didn't seem too pleased about.

"So are we all excited about going to Diagon Alley?"

Ron tried not to laugh at Hermione's overly enthusiastic voice, she sounded like she was talking to three year olds.

Nate instantly dropped his fork.

"D-Diagon…Diagon Alley?!" Sam screamed jumping out of his seat.

"T-That's where we're going?" Marie said as her face drained of colour.

"Of course, where else are we going to get supplies for school?"

Nick grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back down into his seat but his face remained shocked.

"Nate?" Marie said looking over at him.

"I absolutely forbid it!" Nate said instantly.

"B-but maybe it's different then –"

"I said, NO!" Nate cut Sam off before he could finish.

"It's not so bad," Nick replied munching on some bacon.

"Course you'd say that," Nate replied, "But we've only been once and it was…"

"It was horrible," Marie finished for Nate, shivering as she spoke.

"Um…why are you guys freaking out about going shopping?" Harry questioned.

"I think they're afraid of going to Diagon Alley, not of shopping," Hermione tried to explain.

Ron watched the faces of the group around him.

"Care to explain?" Ron questioned Nate.

Nate simply stared at his plate, his jaw clenched tightly.

"It's nothing horrible," Nick spoke when the others refused to, "It's just that in the future, only purebloods are allowed to be there."

"Nothing horrible?!" Sam spat, "That's where they sold the muggles and mudbloods as slaves or as dummy's for their children to practice spells on."

"I thought they killed everyone or at least tried to?" Harry questioned the group.

"They did, those people they sold off were…" Marie looked down and held her head in her hands.

"Remember when I said that they would torture or kill you if they caught you? Well, if you were muggle or if you were someone not actively involved in the order – then they would sell you at Diagon Alley."

"That's horrible," Hermione said looking at Nate in concern.

"Well you kiddies can rest assured that they are not selling muggles today," Fred said cutting through the silence.

"We are not children," Nate said indignantly, "And it doesn't matter what they are doing there now – we cannot erase what we saw there."

"It's alright, you guys stay here, we can by ourselves," Hermione said after an awkward silence passed.

"You're still going?" Nate said in surprise.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "Look it may be true that horrible things happen there but that doesn't mean that it was always that way. I remember how amazed I was the first time I was there – don't you want to have a better memory of Diagon Alley then of that horrible memory you have now?"

"I do need to get more supplies," Sam said slowly though he still looked unsure.

"I'll go, it's true that it was horrible what they did but I've been there several times, and it probably won't be that bad for me to go again." Nick added.

"I promised Ginny I'd help her pick a new dress robe," Marie mumbled.

Nate sighed before looking at him.

"Is it safe?"

"Of course," Ron replied, "Everyone goes there and beside, I think with Harry going they'll probably have Tonks or Remus come with us."

"Who?" Marie questioned.

"They're Aurors…didn't you ever meet them?" Harry answered.

"Aurors?" Sam said slowly.

"I suppose if we are very careful," Nate replied.

Ron saw Hermione staring at Nate in surprise.

A slamming sound startled them all and they all turned to see Fred face in his bowl of cereal. Geogre pulled up his twin's unconcious head, glared at Nate before dragging Fred out of the room, all the while mumbling about vengence.

Harry and Ginny simply laughed, and that familar smirk appeared on Nate's face before he began eating.

When they were walking up the stairs after breakfast Ron questioned Hermione why she was looking at Nate so curiously.

Hermione checked to see if they were alone before replying.

"Don't you think it's strange that he was convinced to go so easily? I mean he patrols The Burrow every few hours, and he's prepared to go to a place that can only bring up bad memories for them all? There must be more to it. You've seen how protective he is of Marie and yet he would allow her to go?" Hermione stopped when she heard someone walking up the stairs, "I just think its odd that's all."

"I think...you're thinking too much."

Hermione simply rolled her eyes before continuing up the stairs.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Nick questioned him.

They were all in the boy's room, and were preparing to leave for Diagon Alley in a few minutes time.

"We have to go, we need more supplies," Nate replied, he was sitting on the bed, his elbows resting on his legs as he stared out the window.

"You should have told them," Marie said walking over and sitting beside Nate.

"You think we should tell them everything," Sam replied rolling his eyes.

"Well, we should," Marie said indignantly.

"No, its better that they don't know," Nate sighed, "I would just have to erase their memories anyway."

"You didn't erase Ma-"

"That's enough," Nate said suddenly, cutting Nick off, "We have to go, so for the next few hours we will just have to endure it."

Nick shrugged his shoulders before walking out the door.

Nate watched Marie follow but Sam closed the door carefully before turning around to look at him.

'_Why didn't you erase Marie's memories of that place?' _

Nate looked up at Sam when he heard his unspoken question.

"She asked me not to," Nate replied, "She wanted to remember who it was we were fighting for."

_'Are you sure?'_

Nate looked up when he heard Marie's thoughts whisper through his mind.

_'No, but we have no choice. We should at least go to protect the others.'_

Nate closed his eyes when he felt the warmth from Marie's thoughts surround him.

_'I'm fine,'_ he tried to reassure her.

"We should go now," Sam said opening the door.

Marie was standing on the other side but she instantly stepped aside when Same walked out of the room.

Nate gave her a reassuring nod before walking towards the others in the living room.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and the rest of Weasley family watched curiously as Nate talked to his friends.

"It's not like we're going to war, we're just going shopping," he heard Ginny say.

"Sam, hand out the braclets," Nate orderd, and Sam hurriedly handed out silver braclets to Marie, Nick and Nate.

"Supplies?" Nate questioned Nick.

"In my bag," Nick replied.

"Our Visors?"

"Here," Marie handed out their sunglasses and they each placed them on.

"Okay, so Sam and Nick will go to get the supplies. Marie and I will go with the family," Nate repeated for the third time, but Harry saw that the others were nodding and looking at their leader seriously.

"If anything happens, we leave immediately. Sam?"

"I'll take Ginny and Harry," Sam replied.

"Nick?"

"Mrs Weasley and Hermione."

"Marie?"

"I'll head straight here," she said with annoyance.

"And I'll take Ron. Okay, good," Nate nodded his head before turning to look at them, "We're ready now."

"Okay," Ginny said slowly walking over to the fireplace, "Who's first?"

Nick instantly stepped forward and grabbed some of the floo powder that Ginny offered him. Harry could see the Marie and Sam watching curiously as the flames turned green. Nick saluted Nate and Ron before stepping into the fireplace.

"Mrs Weasley?"

"Oh yes," Molly quickly regained her composure and stepped forward, "Oh before I forget, do you kids have money with you?"

"Money?" Sam said in confusion.

"You won't be able to buy anything if you don't have money," Ron explained.

"It's okay, I'll lend you some of mine," Harry instantly volunteered, it would make him feel less useless if he could do this one thing.

"Money?" Sam repeated looking at Marie and Nate.

"Money...oh!" Marie jumped up in delight and grabbed Nate's arm, "Money! remember? Grandma told us about those metal things used to give people."

"Oh," Nate said finally realising what they were talking about, he placed his hand inside his utility belt which Nate had already explained was much bigger on the inside, "you mean these?"

Nate pulled out at a large bulging bag from which he lifted a gold galleon.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"What? Is this not enough?" Nate questioned them, "I think we each have ten bags of these each."

"T-t-ten?! EACH?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, "Where did you get that much money?"

"We took them from the vaults before we left," Nate explained without blinking.

"You stole it?" Hermione said in shock.

"We took it," Nate repeated, "No one goes down there anymore, not since they killed all the goblins."

Harry saw Hermione look down at the floor at these words.

"We thought that they were just trinkets, we used to go there to get supplies."

"That's where you found the metal to make Nate's bracelet," Marie interjected.

"What?" Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt but if we don't leave soon, Nick will think something is wrong."

"Oh bloody hell," Nate said grabbing some of the powder and tossing it into the fire.

"Did he just say that?" Hermione whispered to Harry, but Harry simply laughed before he followed Mrs Weasley into the fire place.

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys, I've just had massive amounts of work to do. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**ROONILWAZLIB101: **Yes and Yes :) He is Ron's grandson and he is a mind reader. Thanks for reading.

**Anne: **Sorry to keep you waiting so long but I hoped you liked it :)

**MaNdErS20100:** 'addicting' wow that so cool, thanks so much!

**You'reTheMoon:** Thanks, I like Nate too lol.

* * *


	9. The Fragile Barriers

**Chapter Nine – The Fragile Barriers**

"Well, this is…"

"Unexpected," Marie finished off for Sam.

The group stood at the entrance of Diagon Alley watching the crowds walking around them.

"I think we would do better if I went to buy the groceries and you girls go and buy your new dress robes," Molly said as she looked over the long list she held in her hand.

"Guess that means we can do whatever we want," Ron said happily looking around the crowds.

"Come on," Ginny grabbed Marie's hand and pulled her over to one of the shops.

'_Nick.'_

Nick looked at him before he walked over to Ginny.

"We'll meet you all at Florish and Blotts," Hermione said before she and Ginny led Marie off into the crowds, followed closely by Nick.

'_Be careful!' _

Nate saw Marie turn and wink at him before she disappeared with the girls.

He heard Ron snort and mumble something before he and Harry turned to look at him.

"Sam you should go with Mrs Weasley, she'll know where everything is," Nate said to his friend beside him.

"Right," Sam nodded.

"Stay close to me dear," Mrs Weasley said before turning to the boys, "Don't spend all that money."

"I don't think that will be possible," Ron laughed.

"Not his money, yours," Molly turned to look at Nate, "And don't you dare give him one sickle."

Nate nodded his head, which he had learnt was the best way to answer any of Mrs Weasley's questions.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" Harry asked Nate.

Nate simply blinked at him.

Harry simply smiled.

"Trust me, you'll love it."

"Okay," Nate said before following Ron and Harry towards a shop.

* * *

Hermione pushed open the door to Madame Malkins and she quickly led Marie over to the new robes section.

Nick began to follow but Ginny stopped him.

"Mind giving me a hand?" Ginny said before dragging him off to the other side of the store.

"Something the matter?" Marie asked when they were alone.

"I was just wondering if you guys had changed your minds about coming to school with us?"

Marie began looking at the robes around her rather than looking at Hermione.

"We start in a few days and it wouldn't be too late for you to start," Hermione led Marie around another rack of clothes before continuing, "I just think you kids should have the opportunity to have a decent education."

"We had an education," Marie replied.

"More than just how to fight drainers and death eaters."

"No," Marie placed a hand on Hermione's arm to stop her, "You taught us."

Hermione was a little taken aback by this statement.

"What did I teach you?"

"Apart from how to control our powers, you taught us charms, runes and even astronomy," Marie listed the classes off on her fingers, "And grandpa taught us defensive magic and potions."

"Ron taught you potions?" Hermione said with surprised before giggling, "I would have loved to have seen that."

"And," Marie looked around the store to make sure they were really alone, "And Sam's parents, the scientists, they taught us about muggles as well, about their history and weapons."

Hermione nodded her head.

"Okay, well it's good that you weren't just taught how to hold a gun…but just think about it. I still think it's important for you to experience school life."

Marie smiled back at her.

"You're so kind," Marie said before hugging Hermione.

Hermione simply laughed awkwardly before hugging her back. She stiffened when she saw who had walked through the door.

"Well, isn't this touching?"

Hermione pulled Marie behind her as Malfoy approached them.

"Oh, excuse me," Nick said as he pushed past Malfoy causing him to trip into some robes, on a rack next to him.

"Why you – "

"Are we done?" Nick questioned ignoring Malfoy.

Hermione and Marie nodded their heads.

"Good because Ginny's just paying for her things now, so we can leave."

He reached out and grabbed Hermione's and Marie's hands before walking towards Ginny, who Hermione could see was standing near the door looking alarmed.

"What did you do to Malfoy?" she questioned as they walked out of the store, "he looked like he wanted to strangle you."

"He was in the way," Nick replied, releasing Hermione's hand but she noticed he continued to hold Marie's hand.

"Oh there's Harry," Ginny said as they weaved their way through the crowds.

"Nate," Marie said before pulling her hand free.

Hermione noticed Nick frown as he watched Marie run over to where Nate sat with the other boys.

* * *

Nate stared at the cup in front of him.

"Why would you want to eat 'iced cream'?" he questioned looking at Ron and Harry.

Ron laughed.

"Because it's delicious," Ron said taking a large spoonful of his vanilla ice cream before making a face, "or at least it usually is, ugh, I hate vanilla."

"Then why did you order it?" Harry questioned sipping on his milkshake.

Nate looked up and waved when he saw Marie running over to him.

"Well that was boring," she said taking a seat beside him, "What is this?"

She looked at his cup before looking above them at the large parasol in fascination.

"Oh vanilla," Hermione said taking the spoon Ron offered to her and taking a large spoonful, "Oh yum."

She wiped her mouth on a napkin before looking at Ron.

"Don't you dare tell my parents," she warned him before taking a seat as well.

"That was quick," Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Yeah well we saw Malfoy and thought it best to leave before we vomited all over Madame Malkins robes," she sighed before continuing, "And besides, I was just ordering something, I didn't buy anything today."

"Oh," Nick said walking over and standing next to Ginny, "By the way, what's a 'ball'? I know that it's often used to play sports but why would you need dress robes for a ball?"

Ginny's face turned red and she looked at Hermione in alarm.

"It's a school dance," Harry explained before confusion crossed his face, "But why would you – need – to…" he trailed off and looked away.

"A dance?" Marie repeated, "That sounds nice, can I come."

"You usually need dates for it," Ron explained.

"Why would you need fruits to go?"

Everyone around the table stared at her in confusion.

"No, he means you need to bring a boy along," Nate explained before blushing, "Remember the Yule Brawl?"

"The what?" Hermione said instantly glancing at Ron.

"Oh…" Marie said in realisation, "Well you'll go with me Nate, won't you?"

"You'd have to be a student to go," Hermione said, momentarily forgetting her previous question.

Marie sighed before dropping her head onto Nate's shoulders.

"It's so boring here."

"I'd prefer boring to running for our lives," Nick said crossing his arms, "If you guys are okay, I should go find Sam and help him with the supplies."

"Will you be able to find your way on your own?" Harry questioned him.

"I'll go with him," Ginny said linking her arms, "See you in a few minutes."

Ginny waved at them before they walked off.

Nate saw Harry frown at them as they left.

"Um, what did you mean about the Yule brawl?" Hermione questioned again.

"Oh, don't they have that broom shop here grandpa?"

Ron was a bit startled when Marie addressed him as grandpa but he nodded his head.

"Did you guys want to have a look?"

"Yes, you used to tell us about how you played quiddicth," Marie said excitedly, "You were one of the best Quiddicth Keepers in Hogwarts history."

"Of course he would say that," Hermione said rolling her eyes as they all stood up.

Ron laughed nervously as his face turned red.

"Lead the way, oh master of Quiddicth," Hermione said sarcastically.

Nate and Harry laughed at her expression before they followed Ron down Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Okay, tough guy, what was that about?" Ginny said as they continued to walk along the footpath of Diagon Alley.

"I don't know what you're –"

"Oh come on," Ginny cut him off, "I've seen the way you look at Marie – were you two…involved?"

Nick snorted but otherwise continued walking beside her in silence.

"I'm very good at keeping secrets," Ginny said as they stopped momentarily to look at a window display of magical pets.

"It's not exactly a secret that there's only one person Marie ever thinks about, he is her world, her everything, and damn those stupid enough to get between her and what she wants."

"I'm guessing that person is Nathan?" Ginny said pulling him away from the window and towards the book store.

"You guess correct," Nick replied, a sad expression crossing her face, "Took me much longer than you to figure that out."

"Come on," Ginny pulled him over to an empty store and led him inside, "tell me what happened."

Nick took a moment to look around the store, there were boxes lining the walls and he recognised it instantly.

"Ollivanders? I haven't been here in ages."

Ginny gave him a strange look.

"You've been here? But I thought you guys didn't use wands."

"Not anymore," Nick explained, "but I was raised by loyal – I mean purebloods and I was taught how to use a wand."

He began to walk around the empty store and remember the first time he had come into the store.

"So what changed?" Ginny questioned following him.

"The Ministry, that is the Ministry that was created by Voldermort, developed a way to track everyone's wands. The instant you used your wand they would know exactly where you are and worse, they knew exactly who you were – or at least who the owner of the wands was."

"That's why you all use guns," Ginny realised.

"Exactly," Nick said his fingers touching the boxes, "but that was then, I doubt that wizards today possess such knowledge."

He turned to find Ginny smiling at him.

"What?"

* * *

Nate stopped near a bookshelf and pulled out the book in front of him.

They had decided to head to Flourish and Blotts to wait for the Nick and Sam. He had heard so many stories about this place from his grandmother that actually being here made his heartache. He could actually imagine her standing exactly where he was right now, looking at the exact same book in his hands. It was surreal, he knew that his grandmother was here but it wasn't the same.

"Hogwarts, a history? It's my fav –"

"Your favourite book," Nate finished off for Hermione when she had stopped beside him.

He saw here smile at him before lifting the book out of his hands. He saw her sniff the pages before she handing it back to him.

"I love the smell of books," she said touching the spines of the books on the shelves lovingly.

"I know," Nate replied, "It's what you missed the most when we were living underground."

He chuckled as a memory resurfaced in his mind.

"What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"When I was around fourteen or so, we were on a supply trip when you suddenly started running. We all thought you had seen something and instantly followed but when we had surfaced from the underground passageway, we discovered that we were underneath the city library," he turned to look at her, "You cried when you saw the books around you, grandpa called you 'nutters' but he carried every book you took off the shelves."

Hermione felt the familiar warmth spread through her.

"He did, did he?" she said simply, "I'm not surprised. Don't tell him I said this but even if Ron can be insensitive at times, he can be sweet when he wants to be too."

"I already know," Nate replied, "You've told me that more than once."

"Now Hermione, we are only here to get books for school, no '_recreational books_', as if there were such a thing," Ron said walking over and leaning against the bookshelf.

"What?" he said when she looked at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nate smiled when Hermione reached over and kissed Ron on the cheek before walking off.

"W-what the hell?" Ron said to no one in particular, a hand going to his cheek as he spoke.

Nate bit back a laugh before he turned back to the books on the shelves.

"Nutters, she is."

That was it for Nate, he instantly bursted out laughing, not caring that Ron was staring at him as though he had just spouted an extra head.

"You're nutters too, must come from her side of the family," Ron said before blushing at his own words.

This only made Nate laugh harder.

* * *

Marie stared at the book in her hands.

"_Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived_? Um, Harry, what's this?" she questioned.

Harry turned to look at the book in Marie's hands. He groaned before taking the book from her hands.

"Nothing, just ignore that," he said placing it back on the shelf.

"Why not tell her Potter? Impress your little muggle girlfriend by how famous you are."

"You," Marie said in a disgusted tone.

Malfoy simply sneered at her.

"I really wish father would place a formal complaint with the Ministry, we really shouldn't let _anybody _just come waltzing in here."

"True," Harry replied, "They should start with your Death Eater family."

Malfoy stepped forward and glared at Harry.

"Mark my words Potter, you will get what's coming to you."

"As will you," Marie replied, just as a group of young girls walked into the store.

Malfoy didn't even bother to look at her before turning. He had only taken a few steps before he tripped over the shoes of one of the passing girls, causing him to fall face first into a display. Books fell everywhere, and while the storeowner tried to help Malfoy up, everyone in the store watched laughing, all except Nate.

Harry saw Nate glaring at Marie from across the store, and when he looked at her, she was blushing and walking over to where Nate, Ron and Hermione stood.

He saw Nate shake his head when she approached him.

_'I really am staring to wonder if they are telepathic.'_

But before he could consider this thought more, Sam walked over to them in concern.

"I can't find anything here," Sam said to Nate.

"Nothing?" Nate replied, "That's strange."

"What do you need?" Hermione questioned.

Sam scratched his head before looking around them. He leaned forward and whispered his answer.

"Computer chips, batteries, cleaning alcohol –"

"You won't find any of that here, you'll have to go to muggle London," Harry said instantly.

Nate bit him lip in concern.

"Sam, is Mrs Weasley done?"

Sam nodded his head in response.

"Okay, we should go home then, we can go some other day."

Nate had began to walk but suddenly stopped. He looked at Sam for a moment before he turned to Hermione.

"Would we be able to go to muggle London today?"

"Sure, but we would just need to get some mu-"

"That's not a problem," Nate replied before Hermione finished her sentence.

Harry raised his eyebrows at this, but his eyes widened when Hermione simply nodded her head at Nate.

"Please lead the way."

* * *

Marie paced the living room nervously.

"Please stop, you're going to wear down the carpet," Ron replied.

"I'm sure they're fine, besides Remus is with them," Harry replied.

"That's not the problem," Marie said continuing to pace the room, "It's not safe…I – we need Nate with us."

Ron heard Nick groan from the seat beside the window.

"Enough," Nick said turning to look at Marie, "Nate knows what he's doing and besides I'm here if anything happens."

Marie looked at Nick but didn't stop her pacing.

Ron saw Ginny walk over to Nick and hand him something.

"What's that?" he questioned curiously.

"They're back!" Marie said happily when the green flames erupted in the fire place and Sam and Hermione appeared in front of them followed close by Nate and Remus.

"Evening all," Remus greeted.

"Did you get everything?" Marie questioned.

Nate opened his mouth to speak before he stood frozen. Ron turned to see what he was staring at, but all he saw was Nick and Ginny.

"What – is – that?" Nate said slowly but the anger was clear in his tone.

"I thought I'd get him a gift, he told me all about –"

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Hey," Harry said instantly when Nate spoke to Ginny so rudely.

"I thought it would be a good idea, given the circumstances," Nick replied.

Ron now saw Marie and Sam walking over to stand beside Nate. Sam looked disappointed, while Marie looked like she was going to start crying or throw up, he wasn't sure which.

"I didn't use it," Nick said instantly, "I just thought it'd give us an advantage."

"Get rid of it," Nate ordered.

Nick hesitated for a moment before he placed the box behind his back.

"No," Nick held his head up high as he spoke, "Just because you're all afraid –"

"Lieutenant."

Ron only registered a blur pass him before Marie stood beside Nate again, but this time with the box in her hands.

"Don't!" Nick screamed, "It choose me, I'm supposed to use it."

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Sam screamed back.

"Me? What the hell is the matter with all of you? We can't continue using those guns, there are no freaking drainers here to use it on!"

"Do not test my patience," Nate replied.

"Don't you test mine, mudblood," Nick spat back, "This is why your mother tried to kill you, so fed up with the lot of you. Too blind and too stubborn to admit when you're wrong, too stubborn to admit defeat, and accept change."

Marie gasped and dropped the box onto the floor.

Everyone in the room remained quiet as they watched Nate's reaction.

Nate held his fist to his head and closed his eyes tightly.

"You forget yourself," Nate said after a few deep breathes, "If you want to talk about this rationally then we will do so but you will not refer to my mother again."

Nate took a step forward and stared down Nick.

"Do I make myself clear?" Nate said through clenched teeth.

Nick looked around the room for a minute before his eyes dropped to the floor, he didn't respond but simply nodded his head.

"Marie, get rid of it. Sam start working on the repairs," Nate said before looking at Nick again, "You, you're on night patrol."

"But –"

"Did you say something?" Nate said sternly.

"No."

"No?"

"No, sir," Nick said before saluting Nate and walking out the door.

The instant Nick left Hermione walked over and placed a hand on Nate's arm.

He pushed her away and walked over to the couch before sitting down.

Remus looked as confused as the rest of them but simply made a quiet exit rather than question anyone.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were now alone with Nate and they simply continued to stare at him. He didn't move but sat, hands clenched staring at the fire.

"Did you – "

Hermione suddenly stopped talking, she reached over and squeezed Nate's hand before leading Ron and Harry out of the room.

As soon as they were in the kitchen Harry turned to look at her.

"Okay, what the hell was that?"

Hermione looked at Ron.

"It can't be," Ron answered her unspoken question.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys :)**

**Angel**: Eeek, there are so many mistakes in my work that I'm sure no one would vote for me. But thanks anyway :)

**ObsessedRHShippe**r: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. PS love the name.

**MaNdErS20100**: Really? you want them together already? its only chapter eight lol. Have you read my fanfic 'Owner of the Lonely Heart'? Well if you did you'd know that I don't anyone getting too early.

**ROONILWAZLIB101**: Nice to hear from you again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :)

**You'reTheMoon:** Thanks for commenting, it really encourages me to write more.

* * *


	10. Somewhere I Belong

**Chapter Ten – Somewhere I Belong**

'_I think I always knew it would end this way. I was prepared to die alone, bleeding on the battlefield, I was raised with the belief that this was this was a good death for a warrior. We were taught that everything we did, including our deaths would be for the greater good and to protect those that we loved….'_

'_In the end all I could think was that I had wasted my life, I didn't want to die – not here – not alone…in this dark, cold place with the smell of death surrounding me. But…I suppose if your last thoughts are of the people you love than it's not really so bad…but what if you don't have anyone to love, what if you don't have any happy memories to send you off to the afterlife?'_

'…_Well that would be just fucked up. Isn't that right Nathan?'

* * *

  
_

Nate woke with a start.

He rubbed his face and stretched his aching body.

He tried to get up but his body felt groggy. He rubbed the top of his mouth with his dry tongue and groaned.

He had been drugged again.

He was at least glad that he had been taken into the boy's room rather than left to slumber on the floor of the Weasley's living room. He closed his eyes and tried to think back to what exactly happened last night…was it last night? His head felt so groggy – perhaps he had been asleep much longer than a few hours.

"_Here, Nate, this should help you relax," Hermione said handing him a cup._

_Nate took the cup without question, since his thoughts were elsewhere. It really couldn't remember much else except Ron's arms helping him lay down._

"_Poor kid," Nate heard Ron say before his mind became fuzzy._

He reached up and rubbed his temples urging the memories to come back.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Harry repeated again as they sat in Ron's room.

Ron was staring at the floorboards, his hands clenched, and Harry was reminded of how much he and Nate looked like each other.

"Nick said…that **_she _**tried to kill Nate?" Hermione said slowly.

"That memory we saw," Ron said after taking a deep breath, "I, the older me said that someone must have betrayed us."

Hermione sighed before taking a seat on the floor beside Ron's bed.

"Hugh's wife?" Hermione said slowly.

"But why would she?" Harry wondered aloud, "Why betray your own family?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Hermione said a determination returning to her voice, "I'm going to go ask Nate to show us some more of his memories."

Hermione stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll come with you," Ron said standing up to follow her, "What about you Harry?"

"I think I'll try talking to Nick," Harry said thoughtfully, "He seems more willing to talk about their history."

"Be careful," Hermione said as they walked down the stairs, "He seems a bit unstable to me."

"Who does?"

They turned on the stairs to see Ginny walking down towards them.

"Nick," Harry replied.

"Really? I think Nathan is the unstable one. What the hell was that before? I think he just likes being the leader, and doesn't like it when anyone has a different opinon to his."

"Oi!" Ron said automatically, "He has a lot on his mind alright. Nick is the one who should learn his place."

Ginny and Ron glared at each other until Ginny pushed past them and continued down the stairs.

"Can't believe she's taking his side," Ron said incredulously.

Harry didn't say anything though he agreed with what Ron was saying. He didn't like how close Ginny and Nick were becoming, and he left Ron and Hermione in the kitchen to go after her.

* * *

"Nate?" Hermione said after knocking on the door of the living room.

Ron pushed the door aside and they found Nate still in the same position that they had left him.

He didn't look up at them as they approached or when they sat down beside him.

Nate sighed before leaning back into the sofa.

"I'll be back in a minute," Hermione said jumping off the sofa and running to the kitchen.

Ron sat beside Nate feeling awkward and useless. His experience with Harry was that he should just leave people alone and let them talk only if they wanted to. Nate didn't appear to want to talk, but then again, if it were him he would want to vent his emtions.

"So…" Ron began lamely but was unable to think of anything to finish his sentence.

Silence followed his failed attempt at a conversation starter and he thanked Merlin when Hermione reappeared with a cup to tea in her hand.

"Here, Nate, this should help you relax," Hermione said handing Nate the cup.

Nate took the cup without question and drank the content. Within a few seconds his eyes began to droop close before he leaned over and fell into Ron's lap.

"Dad," Nate said sleepily.

Ron looked up from Nate to Hermione. She indicated that he should stay quiet, before she knelt down so that she was face to face with the sleeping boy.

"I miss you Daddy," Nate said in a strained voice, "I can't do this on my own."

Ron felt his heart clench as he listened to Nate's tired ramblings. He lifted his hand and began slowly patting Nate's head.

"Grandpa?"

Ron's hand stilled but when Nate stopped talking Hermione placed a hand on Nate's arm as though she were going to wake him up, but the next moment, Nate spoke again.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Nate said his hands coming up to rest near his face.

"I'm so lonely," Nate's voice broke as he spoke, and Ron felt his chest tighten as he listened to the boy in his lap.

Ron saw Hermione's face soften at Nate's words.

"Let's take him to his bed," she said standing up.

Ron nodded his head and he waited as Hermione levitated Nate towards the boy's room.

They startled Sam and he quickly covered up whatever it was he was working on before he came over to help place Nate in the bed.

"What happened?" Sam questioned.

"He's just tired," Hermione explained.

Ron watched Nate's sleeping, a crease had formed between his eyebrows, and he felt the desire to sit beside Nate and tell him everything was going to be okay. He found the feeling disconcerting, he wasn't a father, not yet at least, and yet he felt so protective of this boy.

Instead he bent down and patted Nate's head once more.

"Poor kid," he sighed before he and Hermione left Nate in Sam's care.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

_Nicholas tried to scream, tried to move but he had been tied up and placed under a stunning spell. He didn't understand why this was happening._

_Why would they do this?_

"_We're here."_

_He saw his father walk forward towards the shadows in the trees._

"_Please, you promised you would be able to help us," he heard his father beg._

"_The others, they suspect that you are still loyal to Voldermort," the woman said from the shadows._

"_I beg of you, please believe us," his father continued, and Nick saw his father stretch out his hand to show the woman his wand, which he had broken into pieces._

"_It's too late for us, but please save our son," his mother said standing up from her position beside him, "Please, he's only a child."_

'_I'm not a child and I know what I'm doing,' Nick screamed internally._

"_He wants to become one of them?" The woman questioned._

_His father nodded his head looking back at him on the ground before back at the woman in the shadows._

"_I heard a lot about you from my father, please, you're the only ones who can help us."_

"_And what will happen to you?" the woman questioned._

"_We would gladly sacrifice our lives to give you time to escape," his mother replied, her head turning from side to side, her face even more pale than it usually was._

_He looked up at his father trying to plead with him, but his father was too busy talking to the woman to notice._

"_They will be here soon," His father said, "Please!"_

"_Alright," the woman said stepping forwards from the shadows and walking over to him._

"_They're over here!" a voice in the distance screamed._

_He heard his mother gasp, she kissed his head before running into the trees._

"_Please take care of him," his father said._

_He then saw his father's silver hair disappearing into the shadows of the trees.._

_His last memory of them was of his parent screams echoing through the forest._

_When the woman touched him he felt his body shattered into a million pieces, before he was jolted back together again. He landed heavily on his side and cried out in pain._

"_Let go of me filthy mudblood," he screamed once he realised he could move once more._

"_Hermione! Where the bloody hell have you been?! I've been going out of my mind here!"_

_Nick looked up from the floor to see a red haired man running towards them._

_He was pulled up from the floor._

"_Sorry," the woman said to the red haired man, "I had a last minute tip off."_

"_Are you alright? Are you sure you weren't followed."_

_Their voices were drowned out by the face that appeared next to him. She had large brown eyes and she smiled kindly at him. He started when he felt something wet and cold touch his face, it took him a moment before he realised that she was wiping the dirt away from his face. It was only when she turned to look at the person behind him did he see the boy standing near them, his arms folded and his expression stern._

"_Look Nate, we have a new friend to play with," the girl said happily, and though she appeared the same age as he, she sounded like she was only twelve years old._

_The boy she had called 'Nate' didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at him. Nick suddenly cried out in pain, he felt as though someone had hit him in the back of the head._

"_Nate! Stop it!" he heard the woman known as Hermione say._

"_Nate!" the man said in a warning tone._

_Nick felt the pressure slowly disappear before he looked up to see the kind faces of the two women looking at him._

"_Are you alright?" the older woman said._

"_He's not always like this," the younger girl tried to explain, "He was just worried about the Major."_

_The young girl turned to look at the boy as though he had called her, but the boy had yet to move or speak. Nick could see them staring at each other for a long time before the girl sighed and stood up. The stern looking boy glared at him once more before he turned and walked down the dark corridor, where he now realised he was lying on the floor of._

"_We'll see you soon," The girl said waving at him before following the boy._

"_You'll be alright," the man said, "Samuel will check you over."_

"_So tired," he said placing his head on the floor, "I don't understand what's going on."_

"_Just rest for now, all your questions will be answered tomorrow," Hermione said._

"_My parents?" he whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness._

"_I'm sorry," Hermione replied sadly, "I couldn't save them."_

'_Or you didn't want to,' he thought to himself.

* * *

  
_

Nick was jolted from his inner reverie by the sound of someone approaching him. He spun around and pointed his gun at the person.

"Just me," he heard Ginny say as she stepped from the shadows, "Just wanted to check that you're doing okay."

"Not even close," he said letting his hand drop.

"Mind if I join you?" she said.

He simply shrugged his shoulders in response and she walked over to him, placing her arm in his as she had this morning at Diagon Alley.

"So, what was that about before?"

* * *

Harry had followed Ginny out into the garden, he thought he had lost her once he reached the line of trees surrounding the burrow.

He titled his head to the side.

Was that Ginny's voice?

Slowly he crept forwards towards the line of trees.

"He seems so arrogant," he could hear Ginny say in a disgusted tone.

When he didn't hear anyone respond, Harry took a step closer. Was she talking about him?

"The way he orders you all around," Ginny continued.

"He is our leader," Harry heard Nick reply.

This caused Harry to stop, he was hidden behind a tree but he could see Nick and Ginny sitting in a clearing in front of him.

"Well who appointed him leader? He thinks he has to do everything himself, and can't stand the thought of anyone else helping him, except the two closest people to him."

Nick remained silent but turned to look at Ginny curiously.

"Doesn't help that his in love with his best friend, even though he says that he only thinks of her as a sister," Nick replied.

Ginny snorted.

"I really doubt that…at least I think so," Ginny paused for a moment before thinking, "I mean my brother is in love with her, and everyone knows it, so I don't think he would start snogging her or anything."

Nick didn't reply but instead laid back on the grass and with his hands supporting his head.

"Are we still talking about Nathan? Or is this about Harry?"

"What?! Harry? No, we are talking about Nathan and he's desire to be always right."

"Yeah okay," Nick said dismissively.

Silence passed for a moment before Nick turned his head slightly to where Harry stood.

Harry instantly shifted back into the shadows.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing, thought I heard something," Nick said before looking back up at the stars, "So you and Harry huh?"

"Don't be stupid," Ginny said instantly, she paused before looking at Nick, "Don't suppose you could tell me what happens to us…I mean to me in the future."

Nick turned to look at her.

"Depends on what you wanted to know," Nick replied.

Harry know that even if they wanted to there were some things that they were forbidden to say, and that Hermione had put some sort of charm on them all so that even if they slipped their tongue, the person listening couldn't hear what they had said.

'Hang on a minute,' Harry thought to himself, 'Then doesn't that mean that all that stuff about Nate's parents we were supposed to hear? Maybe it's more important than we thought.'

Harry began to think back to what other information the group had accidentally told them but he stopped when he heard Ginny speak.

"Guess Harry would never see me as anything more than as his best friends little sister."

'What?' he moved out from behind the tree to be able to listen more closely but instantly regretted it.

Nick was now sitting up and they locked eyes instantly. Harry froze.

'Busted.'

"Oh I don't know, maybe he likes you but is too afraid to admit it," Nick continued glancing at him once more before looking at Ginny.

"Reckon that's what wrong with Nate?" Ginny said thoughtfully, "Do you think he loves Marie?"

"Of course," Nick said instantly, "But the bond they share is much deeper than that."

"What do you mean?"

Harry crept forwards to hear more but he suddenly felt a strange sensation across his back. He spun around and looked behind him.

He was completely alone.

He stepped away from where Nick and Ginny sat and moved through the trees.

'What was that?'

Harry ran towards the Burrow, pulling his wand out as he ran.

'That looked like…'

"Harry?"

Harry turned when he saw Marie walking over to him from the Burrow.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she said instantly when she saw his face.

Harry was taken a back at her demeanor. always seemed so innocent and child like that he often forgot what she had been through, and the fact that she was actually second in command, after Nathan.

"I thought I saw…a shadow in the trees," Harry said, "It probably was nothing."

"Instincts are always correct," she said pulling out her gun and her glasses.

"Isn't that just to block out the sun, like sunglasses?" He said in confusion, when he saw her put on her sunglasses.

"No," she replied, "It's got a computer chip installed, it can pick up anything which emits heat."

She walked forwards and began scanning the trees.

"Nate's is slightly more advanced then mine, but it was broken in our last battle," she continued.

After a few more minutes, she took off her glasses and turned back to Harry.

"Sorry, I don't see anything, except Nick skiving off his duties."

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry."

"Don't ever apologise," Marie said instantly, "It's always better safe then sorry, as Grandma always used to say."

"Maybe you should head inside," she said after returning her gun to its holster, "I have to chew out Nick and it won't be pretty."

Harry chuckled at the expression on her face, before heading towards the house.

He found Ron and Hermione in the kitchen, a piece of parchment between them.

"What's going on?" he asked them as he sat down.

"Trying to figure out the timeline," Ron replied.

"You know," Hermione continued, "When you defeated Voldermort –"

"If," Harry corrected her, "The future can still change."

She rolled her eyes but continued.

"When he returned to power, commited the worldwide massacre – and pretty much everything up until the kids returned to our time line."

"We should include all that stuff about Nate's mum too," Harry added before remembering what he was thinking earlier. He quickly told them what he thought and they considered it all for a moment before Ron spoke.

"I reckon we should just ask Nate to show us all the memories all at one time, rather than just every other day."

"He can't Ron," Hermione said irritation in her tone, "It drains his energy when he shows us memories, he could get sick if he shows us everything at once."

Ron sighed before he turned to look at her.

"What about that lap-table, you were looking at, that has memories or recording on it."

"Lap top, you mean," Harry corrected him.

"Whatever," Ron replied, looking eagerly at Hermione.

Hermione looked uncomfortable at the suggestion.

"I don't want to watch that again," she replied, "There's stuff on there that…really disturbs me."

"Like what?" Harry questioned.

Hermione shifted in her chair before picking up the parchment once more.

"No, I think its better if we wait for Nate to show us the memories, then we can go through everything together."

"But that will take forever, we have a hundred years of memories to go through," Ron groaned.

"This is about saving the human and wizarding race, could you not be lazy for once?!" Hermione said angrily before standing up and leaving the room.

"What the hell?" Ron said in confusion, "What's got her panties in a twist."

Harry was too tired to explain Ron's insensitivity to him, and instead headed up the stairs himself to go to bed.

* * *

Nate walked down the stairs after having a shower and cleaning himself up. He saw everyone outside on the lawn and it was only when he walked outside did he realise how late it was, it was already past noon.

"What's going on?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione thanked him when he took the plates off her hands and placed them on the table near them.

"Mrs Weasley wanted to have a dinner party before we all went back to school," Hermione explained.

Nate looked around him at all the decorations.

A large tree was erected in the middle of the garden, it had lights and decorations all over it, with an ugly creature tied to the top.

"What is that?" he questioned Hermione.

"Christmas tree," Ron answered as he walked past them with lawn chairs in his arms, "Don't know what mum is thinking, its too cold to have dinner outside."

"Should be fine," Hermione said taking the chairs from Ron and unfolding them, "we can use fire charms to warm up the garden."

"Hmmm," Ron said thoughtfully.

"I can help with that."

Nate turned when he heard Marie's voice.

_'Are you crazy!'_

She jumped when she heard him scream in her head.

_'But –'_

_'Don't even think about it,'_ he replied instantly.

She frowned at him before she turned around and stomped off in the opposite direction, when he turned back he saw Hermione and Ron looking at him strangely but they instantly looked away when he looked at them.

"Um, Hermione could I talk to you?"

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Sure," she said walking over to him.

He led her to the side of the house where there was not as many people.

_'What was that?'_ his turned his head sharply to the back of the house.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

He turned back when Hermione spoke.

He looked at her.

"Please stop putting sleeping draught in my tea," he said passing a hand through his hair.

"It might have been okay when you – when grandma and grandpa were around to keep guard, but its just me now, and I can't ever let my guard down."

"Nathan, you are not alone," Hermione said reaching over and squeezing his hand.

He looked down at their hands before sighing.

"Please try to understand," He said as he pulled his hand free.

"Alright," Hermione sighed, "if that's what you really want."

"It is," he replied.

She nodded her head before walking back to front lawn. He turned back and began to walk to the back of the house.

"Nate?"

Nate turned to see Marie running over to him.

"Sam needs to see you," she said stopping near him.

"Can it wait?" he said looking behind him once more, "I haven't don't patrols yet."

"Nick did them this morning and Ron said that Remus placed additional charms on the house for the party."

Nate had a moment of indecision before he walked over to Marie.

"Where is he?"

"In the shed," she replied before they both walked back to the front lawn.

"How's Nick?" he asked after a moments silence.

Marie nodded her head over to the front of the Burrow. Nick was standing beside Ginny near the lawn chairs, they seemed in deep converstation. He was tempted to just read their minds but after years of his grandmother lecturing he knew that it would be wrong to do so.

He looked over instead at Marie beside him.

"What?" he said when she continued to ignore him despite his attempts to talk to her through their telepathic connection.

She simply shrugged her shoulders before walking ahead of him.

"Sam's in the shed," she said before walking away from him.

'Oh great, what'd I do now?' he wondered briefly before he headed for the Weasley outdoor shed.

"Now, what is so important that you couldn't wait till I finished partrols?" Nate questioned Sam when he stepped into the shed.

Sam looked up fromt the work table in front of him and waited for Nate to walk over to him before he closed the shed door and placede a silencing charm on the room. He then turned and looked at Nate smugly.

"I finished it."

* * *


	11. A Promise is a Promise

**Chapter Eleven – A Promise is a Promise**

"What is that?"

Nick looked up when Hermione walked over to him. He quickly hid his hands behind his back and tried to look as casual as he could. Ginny thankfully came to his rescue.

"Hermione, could you help me with the decorations?" Ginny said dragging Hermione off to the far side of the lawn.

"Hello there."

Nick started when someone tapped him on his shoulder, he released a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only the Auror that he had seen the night before.

"Nice to see you again," the man said with a cheerful smile, "I'm Remus, I don't think we were properly introduced yesterday."

"Nice to meet you," Nick replied his eyes quickly glancing over the man in front of him.

He didn't know much about Aurors but from the looks of this man, it seemed like it involved long hours and very little pay.

"Can I ask you a question," he said after they had been standing silently together for some time.

"Of course," Remus replied his eyes seeming to come alive at the request.

"What exactly do you do, as an Auror I mean?"

Remus eyes widened before he laughed.

"I think you may have gotten your information mixed up, as honoured as I am to be confused with an Auror, I can guarantee you that that profession is barred for me."

Nick cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I don't quite understand you."

Remus looked at him with a gentle smile.

"There will always be people who will discriminate others for things that people usually have very little control over. You can't fault them for it of course," Remus added quickly,  
"You can only pity them."

"You sound like Hermione," Nick said without thinking.

Remus didn't seem surprised by this and he turned to look at Hermione, who was levitating some Christmas lights in the apple trees surrounding the Burrow.

"No," Nick clarified, "I meant the Hermione I knew, but I suppose it makes little difference now."

"Of course it makes a difference," Remus replied, "The people you knew and those you are destined to meet always leave an imprint on you and on the person you become. I have no doubt that the Hermione you knew has had a great influence on the kind of person you are, a young man who is brave and loyal."

Nick laughed at this.

"You wouldn't say that about me if you knew what I was really like."

"I know enough from what I've seen that you will do anything for your friends, the fact that you are able to stand up to them and argue your point simply because you believe that it is the right thing to do, is an admirable quality to posses."

Nick stared at Remus.

"I can understand why she likes you."

Remus frowned at this statement.

"Who do you…" Remus trailed off before looking off into the distance, "What is that you have in your hand?"

Nick quickly tried to hide the object in his hands but it was too late.

"Hmmm, perhaps I should add stubborn to that list of qualities," Remus said looking at him curiously, "Would you like me to teach you some spells?"

Nick ran his fingers along the wand in his hand.

"I know a few that I could show you if you'd like," he replied.

"I'd be very interested in seeing any new spells that you know," Remus said instantly, the sparkle in his eyes returning.

Nick sighed in relief before pointing the wand at the tree nearest to them.

* * *

"Stupid git," Ron said in annoyance.

He had been helping Harry set up the table when his brother George ordered him to go and collect the extra chairs in Percy's old room. He would have told him to bugger off but since Marie was with him at the time, with her large innocent eyes staring at him, he grumbled before returning to the house to collect the chairs.

He opened the door of Percy's room, where their future guests were currently staying and walked over to the storage cupboard. He began pulling out the chairs from the dusty interior when he heard a strange noise behind him. He placed the final chair on the floor before walking over to the direction of the noise.

He stopped and his eyes roamed the room.

'What is that?' he wondered to himself taking a step closer when he saw something flicker under Nate's bed.

He jumped back when an image suddenly appeared in front of him.

His mouth dropped as he stared at the person in front of him.

_"If you are seeing this then means that Nathan has found Hermione's time turner. And has successfully returned to the time when were in our sixth year at Hogwarts."_

Ron closed his mouth and slowly walked around the transparent image.

"You're…You're me," he said in barely a whisper.

_"I programmed this recording to only be activated when you are alone, what I say and what I show you will shock you…and you cannot tell anyone anything you will see or hear. It will be difficult but I remember what we were like at that age, we were reckless and believed ourselves invincible."_

Ron saw his older self sigh and looked down at the ground.

_"How I wish that were true," the transparent figure continued, "I know myself at the age that you are now, and I know that I would be restless and would want to know everything about what has happened."_

The figure laughed.

"No doubt, Hermione and I – I mean Hermione and you would have had several arguments about the matter, or if you haven't you soon will."

A smile appeared on the older Ron's face and Ron moved around so that he could see the older version of himself more properly.

_"I will now reveal the events leading up to the return of Voldermort…"_

* * *

"Took you long enough."

Hermione looked up from her seat under the apple tree when Fred shouted at Ron. She saw Ron walk towards his brother silently and she instantly ran over to him, when she how pale he looked.

He handed over the chairs to his brother without a word before beginning to move the chairs around the table.

"Ron," she placed a hand on his arm to stop him, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

He started and looked at her in surprise as thought only just realising that she was there.

"Hermione…" he said in alarm before his shoulders sagged and he looked at her intensely, "Oh, Hermione."

She raised her eyebrows at his tone.

"Ron w-"

A scream cut off the rest of her sentence. Ron instantly bolted across the yard to where the scream had come from.

When they arrived, they saw Sam lying against the shed, holding his arm in his hand. He was biting down on his lip to stop himself from screaming.

"What happened?" she questioned Harry who was standing beside Sam.

"I accidently hit him with my spell."

Hermione looked over to where Nick stood with a wand in his hand.

"You deliberately disobeyed the Captain's orders!" Marie shouted at him.

"Look at me."

Everyone looked back at Sam when Nathan spoke. He was holding a small torch in his hand and was looking at Sam's arm. When he pulled Sam's hand away, Hermione saw that there was a large cut on his upper arm but there also appeared to be burn like marks surrounding the cut.

Hermione stepped back when Marie walked past her. Marie knelt down beside Nate and placed placed a hand on his arm before she began talking to Sam as though to distract him.

Nate placed his hand on Sam's arm, a strange green light glowed beneath his fingers and when he took his hand away a rune could be seen on the arm. Nate then pulled out a bandage from his pocket and began bandaging Sam's arm.

"Could someone get Sam some water," Nate said as he stood up and wiped the sweat off his face.

Molly instantly retrieved a cup of water and handed it to Sam, who drank the contents quickly and instantly asked for more.

Hermione only then noticed how tired Nate looked, compared to just a few moments earlier.

'That must be a very powerful spell to drain his energy like that,' she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone turned when they heard Nick speak. Nate simply stared at Nick for a moment, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"You should be," Marie said before Nate had a chance to even say a word, "What would Hermione say?"

Hermione started at hearing her name used in such a way, as though she were the ultimate authority on the matter.

Nick looked guiltily down to the ground.

"Where did you even get another wand?" Marie said, not waiting for Nick to respond.

"From me," Ginny cut in walking over and lacing her fingers through Nick's.

This instantly got Nate's attention, and he wasn't the only one, Ron looked like he was going to explode and Harry looked completely lost.

Hermione felt the adults look at each other awkwardly and she wondered if any of them would interrupt, but without warning, Nick suddenly screamed in pain and collapsed onto the floor.

Ginny jumped in shock before falling to the ground beside Nick.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny said in alarm, she turned back to look at Nathan but her eyes narrowed when she did, "You bloodly asshole!"

Ginny jumped up off the ground and ran at Nate, she would have been successful in her attempt at punching Nathan had it not been for Marie. The instant Ginny had run towards them. Marie stepped in front of Nathan and shielded him from any attacks.

Ginny screamed in pain and held her hand, which had hit Marie's face.

"What the hell are you?" Ginny said staring at Marie in shock.

_'What was that?'_

Hermione blinked and looked once more. The moment had passed, but for a second there she could have sworn she had seen Marie's eyes glow red. She now saw, Nate push Marie behind him as he stepped forward.

"Just so that you know," he said taking another step forwards, "None of us did anything to Nicholas, and in case you didn't notice, he was the one who attacked one of his friends."

Ginny gaped before closing her mouth and frowning at Nate.

"Then how do you explain him screaming in pain just now?" Ginny shot back.

"That was part of a curse placed on him – but more than that you don't need to know."

Ginny laughed.

"Oh I don't do I? Well thank you for clearing that up."

"How dare you!" Marie spat, "After everything we –"

Marie stopped suddenly and abrubtly turned back to Sam. She took a few moments to calm herself before helping him up from the ground.

"Will you be alright?" Hermione asked as Sam walked past.

He simply smiled at her as Marie led him inside the house.

Nate meanwhile was helping Nick up.

"Don't you touch him," Ginny said trying to push him away.

"I may forgive you once for disrespecting my commanding officer but I will _**not **_do so again," Nick said glaring at Ginny.

Ginny eyes widened and she stepped back in shock.

Nate looked at her before the two boys walked back inside the Burrow, no doubt the small group would be having an emergency meeting to discuss what had just happened.

Hermione saw Ron looking at Ginny as though he were going to say something but he stopped himself and instead walked away from her. Ginny and Hermione's eyes locked for a second but Ginny instantly looked away.

"Hermione."

Hermione turned to Harry when he spoke to her.

"Could you come with me."

Hermione nodded her head before following Harry over to one of the tables had been set up in lawn for dinner.

"I saw what happened," Harry said to her as soon as they sat down.

"What did you see?" she questioned curiously.

"Nick…he used a spell that I've read about."

Hermione norrowed her eyes at him.

"What spell? And where did you read it."

Harry sighed.

"I know you don't like me using that potions book I found but it really is helping me get through lessons."

"Which is like cheating," she cut him off, "wouldn't it be better to learn yourself."

"Not everyone can be naturally smart as you," he retorted.

She blushed but otherwise maintained her composure.

"What was that spell?" she said in annoyance.

* * *

"Ouch, cant you be more bloody careful?!" Sam cried out in pain when Marie laid him down into the bed.

Instead of replying she marched over to Nick and raised her hand as though she were going to hit or hex him. Nick flinched away but before she could do any damage, Nate grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the corner of the room.

_'What?' _she screamed angrily through their connection when Nate just stared at her.

He didn't reply but lifted his hands up to her temples.

_'Relax, I'm just going to get rid of this excess energy,' _he explained when she looked up at him with a hurt expression.

She nodded her head before closing her eyes.

After a moment she fell into Nate's arms unconscious. He placed her on the bed and turned to look at Nick.

Nick folded his arms and looked at him in annoyance.

"Ah, bugger that hurts."

Sam interrupted their silent stand off, and Nate turned to his friend on the bed.

"How's the arm?" he questioned.

"Pretty good," Sam replied touching the arm before wincing, "Now, would be a good time to try it out."

Nate nodded his head before reaching into his utility belt.

"What is it?" Nick questioned walking over to peer at the object in Nate's hands.

"Hermione was working on it before she…" he glanced at Nick before continuing, "She said its similar to a needle injection, but instead of medicine we can use potions."

"And what's better, the result is almost instantaneous," Sam added proudly, "Was a pain in the arse to process the energy required though."

"Hmmm," Nick said thoughtfully, "That would have been useful on the battlefield."

"Yeah, which is why she was working on for so long," Nate said looking at the gun like object in his hand, "Bit bulky but it should do."

Sam frowned at his last comment before retorting.

"Well you try to develop a new medical system with only primitive equipment."

Nate couldn't help but smile, he knew how much effort pride Sam put into his work.

"I only meant that I'm sure you'll be able to make it better next time."

"Next time?" Nick questioned taking a seat on the bed where Marie was currently sleeping.

"I think we each should have one," Nate explained.

"Fascinating," Sam said sarcastically before pulling the needle gun towards him, "Now if you don't mind my arm is going to fall off if I don't inject this."

"Sorry," Nick said guiltily, "I didn't realise you were there – I was distracted."

Nate watched Nick carefully.

"This thing between you and Ginny," he said slowly waiting till Nick looked up at him, "It ends now."

Nick gritted his teeth.

"I can't make friends?" he said in annoyance.

Nate glared at him.

"I know that friendship is not on your mind," he replied trying to control his anger, "And you know that it is wrong."

Nick stood up from the bed and walked to the other side of the room.

"Well its not like I have many options," Nick retorted, "I think anyone with basic math skills can figure out that three guys and one girl just don't add up."

"What's wrong with Marie," Nate said though he felt his chest clench as the words left his mouth.

Nick just laughed.

"Hear that Sam? He wonders why I can't be with little Marie."

Nate felt his entire body tense.

"You were together before," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah well that was before," Nick replied, "Before I realised she's in love with someone else."

Nate avoided the look that both Sam and Nick were giving him.

"And so is the girl that you're trying to be with now," Nate said changing the focus of the conversation, "You know who she ends up, and how important that she does end up with him."

"Well unless I suddenly find Sam incredibly attractive I don't have much of a choice."

"Oi," Sam said looking up from re-bandaging his arm, "I'll have you know that Mrs Weasley thinks I'm handsome."

Nick snorted and even Nate smiled at this.

"I'm pretty," Sam said cheekily before grinning at them.

"Look," Nate continued, "It's not like I'm saying you can't date anyone, cause I know no matter how angry I am that you are focused on girls rather than on our mission, you'll still do it anyway but just not her, she's too important to our future."

"Fine," Nick replied with a sigh.

"How's the arm?" he questioned turning back to his friend.

Sam slowly stretched his arm, he stopped and smiled up at them.

"Good as new," he replied before standing up from the bed.

"Better wake up sleeping beauty," Nick said walking with Sam out the door, "I hear it requires…what was it again Sam?"

"True love's kiss," Sam answered and they both ran out the door before he could hex them.

He looked around and saw that Marie was still asleep, but by the energy he felt from her mind he knew that she would be awake soon enough. He stood up and leaned over her bed, he swept some hair out of her face before placing a hand on her cheek.

He was suddenly jolted by image and he pulled his hand away.

'_A promise is a promise,'_ he heard the silky voice sing in his head.

He shivered and held his head in his hands.

He took a few calming breaths before pushing the image of Marie's mother back into one of the numerous rooms in his mind.

* * *

Ron sat across from Nate at the long table. The sun was setting and the long dining table set up on the Weasley's lawn was decorated with Christmas decorations. Tea lights twirled around their heads thanks to Sam. Everyone had been amazed when he simply threw the hundreds of small candles in the air before arranging them in patterns above their heads with a simply gesture of his hands.

Nick and Nate then placed the large gazebo like tent around them.

_'For security purposes,'_ Nate had said seriously but Ron saw the way Marie's eyes lit up when she saw the large tent.

It was all practical though as the tent seemed to radiate heat, allowing them all to have dinner in what would otherwise would have been a cold night.

He felt someone nudge him and looked up to see Hermione sitting down beside him, she apologised before placing the napkin on her lap. When he turned back he saw Nate looking at him strangely.

He felt something tingle in the back of his head and he instantly looked away, in hopes that Nate wouldn't be able to read the thoughts in his head.

_'That would be bad.'

* * *

  
_

_'What's wrong?'_

Nate continued to look at Ron across from him.

_'It's nothing,' _he replied to Marie's non-verbal question.

_'Well pay attention then,' _she scolded him.

Nate turned to see Arthur was already half way through a speech.

He heard everyone around him laughing but he did not. He did not even find the joke amusing, perhaps he would have if he could remove the horrifying image from his mind. He was usually able to control the excess thoughts and memories that he had collected from other people, in the different sections of his mind, but not tonight.

He clenched and unclenched his fingers in agitation.

Something seemed off to him. Before he could ponder this thought longer, Marie shocked him telepathically. It wasn't strong, it felt like he had just pricked his finger. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead returned to the world around him.

* * *

Hermione found Ron after dinner leaning against the fence leading into The Burrow. He had left half way through the meal and had not returned and she had began to worry.

"Ron?" she said walking over to him.

He didn't reply but continued to stare out into the darkness.

She moved to stand beside him shivering slightly.

"It's cold," he said after a moment, "You should get back."

"I'm fine here with you," she replied.

He looked at her before stepping back. She thought he was about to head back himself but instead he took off his cloak and draped it over both of them.

She wondered how she was going to make him talk but she needn't bother because the next instant he spoke.

"You know before when I asked you to show us that loop-top," he began.

"Lap top, yes I remember," she replied.

"Sorry," he said softly looking at her, "I shouldn't have tried to make you do something that you didn't want to. I should…I should learn to listen to you more often, I mean _really_ listen to you."

Hermione's eyes widened but she didn't say anything and instead waited for him to continue talking.

"All this stuff about creating an army, being responsible for so many…so many lives," he looked away from her before continuing, "I know there would have been no way I could have...that I could do that if you weren't by my side."

Hermione felt tears begin to sting her eyes. Never in a million years did she expect Ron, the same Ron who had teased her in first year, to say that he appreciated her. She knew of course, in the things he does and the way he tries to protect her, but still it was nice to hear it said aloud. It made her think that maybe he wasn't as immature as he let on, that maybe…maybe…

She suddenly realised that he was looking at her intently and that he was expecting an answer to a question she had not heard.

"I'm sorry Ron, could you repeat that."

He looked dejected and looked away form her.

'Oh no,' she screamed internally.

She reached over and grasped one of his hands in both of hers.

"Please Ron, just say it once more."

Ron took a deep breath and she could feel his fingers relax in her hands. He looked back at her, and she felt her heart leaping wildly when she saw him lick his lips and lean towards her.

"I said –"

What happened next was a blur. Hermione heard a scream pierce the night air and she realised she was the one screaming.

She felt herself being grabbed by the arm and pulled back towards the house. She looked back at the scene behind her and tried to stop the person pulling her but was useless.

"Please," she heard Marie say, "Please stop struggling, I have to get you back inside."

"Ron," Hermione said in a hoarse voice, tears streaming down her face.

"Nate will take care of him," Marie replied.

Before she could argue anymore she felt her feet touch the soft carpet of the Weasley's living room.

She opened her mouth to begin asking Marie questions but she disappeared in a flash of light.

She heard someone calling her name and realised that it was Harry.

"What happened? Where's Ron?" he asked her desperately.

Apparently he too had been rushed inside without an explanation.

"I – I –" she began shivering as the tears continued down her face.

Harry watched her horrified, and she could tell that he was already blaming himself for whatever had happened.

She steeled herself before giving him a proper answer.

"Something…someone attacked him, tackled him to the ground…I didn't see much more than that."

"But you screamed, I've never heard someone scream like that before," she heard Ginny say from behind her.

Hermione turned around to see Ginny sitting on the sofa, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I didn't even realise I had screamed," she replied honestly, "But when that thing tackled Ron…I felt – I felt…like my insides were being torn out."

She fell down to her knees in exhaustion.

Hermione jumped when she heard someone banging on the doors.

"LET ME OUT!" she heard Arthur scream, she had never seen Mr Weasley so angry.

She saw him take out his wand and point it at the door.

"NO!" Remus grabbed his arm to stop him, "Sam put a spell on the house, if you use magic it will either get absorbed or rebound back to you."

"Am I supposed to just sit here while my son is out there?!"

Remus couldn't find the words to reply but neither did he release Mr Weasley's arm.

She shifted back so that she was leaning against the sofa. She did a quick head count and realised that everyone was inside except for Ron and the four kids. She rested her head on her knees and cursed herself for being so stupid, so slow. If she had only been able to stay and help Ron…

A scream filled the room and when Hermione looked up she saw Ron and Marie standing in the middle of the room. Marie released Ron before taking a step towards them before falling to the floor unconscious.

Remus and Tonks ran to Marie and turned her around.

"She's still breathing," she heard Tonks say.

Hermione wasn't paying attention. She instantly ran over to Ron and hugged him.

"I thought…I thought…" she sobbed into his chest unable to finish her sentence.

"Nate…" Ron replied breathing heavily, "He…he…"

"What happened?" she heard Harry say behind her, though she didn't let go of Ron.

"He's dead."

----------------------------------

* * *

**AN: Finally, this scene has been stuck in my head since I began this fic. Hope you liked this chapter, it was nice and long. LOL but I know your probably all cursing me for leaving you off on a cliffhanger XD**

** Want to know what happens? Well then you're just gonna have to review and tell me how much you hate me for leaving you on a cliffhanger so horrible. I am shameless I know, but its nice to hear from the people who read my fics, plus the more reviews I get the more encouraged I am to continue.  
**

**ObsessedRHShipper: **Thanks for pointing out the error, lol I tend to miss that alot :) Hopefully I fixed up all the errors in this chapter

**MaNdErS20100:** Nick is strange? I think troubled is a better word for it, but don't worry you'll learn more about him in the coming chapters.

**Cantletharrygo: **Thanks for commenting :) hope you enjoyed this relatively quick update.

**ROONILWAZLIB101:** lol glad to have brightened up your day :)

* * *


	12. Light Surrounding Me

**Chapter 12 – Light Surrounding Me**

**_To die will be an awfully big adventure.  
~ __Peter Pan_**

Ron shivered slightly and moved closer to Hermione.

"Hermione…" he stopped not sure what he wanted to say but then an image of his older self appeared and he knew that he wanted to do this, "I was just wondering, you know…well maybe…"

He looked down at Hermione and saw that her large brown eyes continued to stare up at him but she didn't speak. He swallowed nervously, trying to push down his heart which felt was permanently lodged in his throat.

He looked away to gather his thoughts and tried to gather all of his Gryffindor courage to say what he wanted – what he needed to say.

"D-d-did you want…" he bit on his tongue in an attempt to stop his stammering before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Did you want to go out…you know to do stuff."

He felt like digging a hole and jumping into it, because he was sure that Hermione would laugh at him. He closed his eyes and waited for the laughter to begin…but it never did. He slowly opened his eyes and found her still staring up at him.

"Um…Hermione…"

_'Maybe it's a bit too soon, after all my older self said that we didn't get together until a few more years.'_

Ron gritted his teeth annoyed at himself, well his _future _self. After hearing about everything that will happen in the future, it made him reflect on his past. And he realised that at every important event in his life Hermione had been there, and he didn't want that to change. He didn't really think that they should jump on the knight bus this second and get hitched but he did know that he cared about Hermione - a lot.

When his future self had bombarded him with questions about how he felt about her, he didn't even have a moment's hesitation. Hermione was part of his life and he couldn't imagine her not being with him. Did that mean he loved her? He wasn't sure.

All he really knew was that he didn't like it when she spent time with any other guy, or sometimes when she was with her girl friends.

"I'm sorry Ron, could you repeat that?" Hermione question jolted him from his inner thoughts.

Ron sighed and looked away.

_'Maybe this was a bad idea, we're only in 6th year, it is way too soon to be thinking about marriage, picket fences and curly red haired children running around the lawn.'_

But as he scoffed at the thought, the image appeared in his mind causing him to start.

_'Nah, just my over active imagination,'_ he convinced himself before looking at Hermione.

_'But it's not like it'd kill me to ask her out…not like it'd be a horrible experience, even if she does end up nagging me the whole time. He could imagine it now._

_'Language Ron.' 'Table manners Ron.' 'You can't use magic on muggles Ron.''_

She really was the constant voice of reason in his mind and he didn't know how he felt about that._  
_

All thoughts stopped when he felt Hermione's hands on his. He looked down and realised that she was holding his hands in both of hers and she had a desperate look in her eyes.

"Please Ron, just say it once more."

'_Maybe she just couldn't believe I'd ask her…s'not like she's gonna laugh at me, maybe she even wants me to.'_

"I said –"

Ron felt pain tear through his chest as his body lifted off the ground before he was dragged to the ground again. He heard Hermione scream in the distance but other than the pain he couldn't register much else. It was so hazy and it took his eyes a few seconds to re-focus.

When he was able to see again, he saw Nate beside him, dragging him up from the ground.

He coughed and leaned against Nate but someone pulled him away from Nate. His head turned slightly and he saw that Sam was gripping him by the shoulders, and holding him up. Nick and Marie appeared suddenly and they all stared ahead of them.

Nate held his gun at the figure and demanded that the person step forward.

Ron still dizzy dropped his head onto Sam's shoulder but he was still able to see the person as they stepped into the moonlight

A woman with flowing brown hair stood before them. She was so thin and her face so pale against the moonlight that he thought for sure that she was a ghost. Her robes, were dark blue and had intricate patterns sewn along the arms, it looked ridiculous on her. It was clearly too big and contradicted with the thin cloth that she wore underneath, he was momentarily reminded of Dobby's pillowcase outfit, but her's looked more like it was a used potato sack.

He saw everyone look at Nate when he slowly dropped his gun to his side, his eyes wide.

'_What's going on?'_

Nate remained perfectly still as though he had been petrified. The woman stepped forward. A maniacal smile spread on her face when she looked at Ron.

"Hi Daddy," she said looking directly at him.

Ron didn't even have time to register her words before Nate pushed him to the ground as an earsplitting scream filled the air. He looked up to see that the woman was holding a gun in her hands, pointed at the exact spot he had just stood. He would have been shot had it not been for Nate.

Nate?

Ron looked up to see Nate groaning and holding his bleeding shoulder in his hands, staggering to stay upright.

Marie screamed in anger and lunged at the woman but Nate grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Ron saw Nick and Sam point their guns at the woman before his view was blocked by Nate. Nate placed something on Ron's arm before he quickly dragged Ron up from the ground and threw him at Marie. Marie caught him but she looked like she was going to run forward again to attack the woman.

Too late.

Ron heard more gunshots before blood splattered across their faces. They both stood frozen as blood spilled from Nate's mouth before he dropped to the ground unmoving. Ron instantly moved forward to reach for Nate but a flash of light engulfed him and he felt his body dissolve into a million pieces.

He heard Marie's screams of anger and anguish fill the air before he felt his feet touch the ground again. He looked around and realised he was in the living room of his home.

He felt himself tackled once more and thought the woman had followed them but when he looked down he saw it was Hermione. She was hugging him so tightly that he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Nate…" Ron said in disbelief, "He…he…"

This has to be a dream – a nightmare, this can't be real.

"What happened?" he heard someone say, though their voice sounded like an echo in a long tunnel.

"He's dead," not believing the words as they left his mouth.

* * *

Marie screamed.

She threw a chair against the wall and it shattered into little pieces. She grabbed her wrist and tried to pull the bracelet off her hands but it sent electric shocks through her every body each time. She screamed but then tried again.

She kicked the door to the living room and Harry saw the green runes appear before they disappeared again. She screamed again and threw her entire body against the wall, when the same thing happened Marie began beating her hands on the wall, the ground, anywhere solid in an attempt to get the bracelet off her.

"Stop, please stop," he heard Hermione plead her, "Please tell us what happened."

Marie ignored them and began biting at her bracelet but gave up and began throwing herself against the wall once more.

"Stop!"

Marie finally stopped and turned to look at Ron.

"I just saw Nate…" he paused before holding his head in his hands, "I don't ever want to see anyone hurt again."

At his words Marie face finally crumpled and she fell to the floor in tears.

"I don't understand," she said through her sobs, "He did something, I can't even get back."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned from her seat beside Ron on the sofa.

"This bracelet," Marie explained continuing to pull at it before looking up at them, "It's a teleportation system."

Both Harry and Hermione's eyes widened as they shared an understanding glance.

"A what?" he heard Fred question walking over from where he was standing with his mother.

"I think it's like apparition," Hermione ventured, earning a nod from Marie.

"But we can go anywhere, we aren't restricted by spells like the one that they have on Hogwarts," Marie continued, "or like the one Sam has put on this room."

Marie looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"I don't understand," she said in a soft voice, "Nate must have done something to my bracelet but – why wouldn't he tell me?"

Marie closed her eyes as though in physical pain.

"Nate…Nathan…" she said through tears standing up and walking over to the window.

But it was useless, the spell made it impossible to see outside the room, another thing which Marie said was out of the ordinary.

"I can't understand it," she said after composing herself, "We should be able to see out, it's only those outside who shouldn't be able to see in."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to see," Harry suggested, "I won't pretend like I know what he's thinking but maybe he doesn't want you to see this. He wants to protect you."

Marie's eyes narrowed and she slammed her hands against the walls, and Harry actually felt the room shake at the impact.

"I'm stronger than all of them, why does he always do this?!"

"Is that your special ability?" Ginny questioned, she was standing beside the fireplace with her arms folded over her chest.

Marie's eyes widened but she didn't reply.

"What is your power? If you tell us we can figure a way to use it to get of here," Ginny said walking over to Marie.

When Marie didn't reply, Ginny grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her furiously.

Harry instantly stepped forward and pulled her off Marie.

"This isn't helping," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny shot him a death glare before walking back to the fireplace.

"I can't believe we're stuck in here, while they're out their fighting and…" George trailed off when he saw the look on Marie's face.

The room around them suddenly glowed green and they all shielded their eyes from the light. When the light returned to normal they saw Sam standing in front of them. Harry tried to ignore the blood smeared on Sam's shirt, blood that clearly did not belong to him.

He looked around the room before running over and grabbing Marie by the arms.

"We have to go," he said to everyone in the room, "Everyone hold each other's hands and I'll teleport us out of here."

"What?" George said in confusion.

"Please just do as I say, Nate doesn't have much time."

"Nate?" Marie pulled at Sam's arm, "He's alive?"

Sam didn't reply. The instant they had all held hands he twisted the bracelet on his and Marie's wrists and Harry could hear clicking sounds fill his ears. The next moment he felt as though a thousand electric sparks were running through his body and tearing him apart, when he thought he couldn't stand the pain any longer he felt himself and everyone around him collapse onto a hard cold floor.

"Where are we?" He heard someone ask groggily.

"No speaking," Sam whispered.

Harry could hear people shuffling around him, as everyone slowly stood up from the floor.

Light filled the room and they turned to see that Sam had thrown an orb above their heads. It glowed and shone white light down on them like a miniature sun. The light from the orb allowed him to see the room around him.

It didn't really look like much, a large concrete room with no doors.

"Where the hell –" someone said again but was instantly silenced by Sam.

"When Nick appears no one speak," he said before herding them towards one side of the room, "No one move."

They all stared at him as he began touching the ground. It was only after he had stepped away and stood in front of them did they see what he had done. He had been placing a spell on the floors, when Harry looked carefully he could see tiny green runes forming a thick line along the floor, separating Sam and Marie from the rest of them.

Harry stepped forwards to ask him what he was doing but Hermione stopped him. He looked at her and she shook her head.

She instead grabbed a piece of parchment from her pocket and threw it across the line. Everyone jumped back when electric sparks caused the paper to burn and disintegrate.

'What the hell?' he wondered, 'Is he trying to kill us?'

"Stay here."

He looked up when Sam spoke, and he saw Marie nod her head. The next moment Sam disappeared.

He looked around him and finally saw Ron's face. His friend looked white as a sheet but there was a strange expression on his face as he stared at Marie. Ron turned and saw Harry staring at him.

He gave Harry a brief nod before walking over and placing his arms around Hermione.

Hermione slumped against him and Harry could hear her crying softly.

The gasps he heard around him alerted him to the new presence in the room.

Marie instantly motioned them all to be silent before she ran over to Nick.

She quickly placed her hands on the grounds and performed another rune spell around the unconscious person that Nick had dragged into the far corner of the room.

The instant he had dropped the woman to the floor he disappeared.

Sam appeared the next instant and Marie stepped back to allow him to perform a second rune spell around the woman.

Once he was done, he turned to look at them.

"It should be safe to talk, she won't hear or see us," Sam explained though he still looked shaken, he looked at them all before continuing, "Please, don't panic."

Before they could even begin to question who that women was a flash of light appeared in the room.

"Nate!" Marie cried running over to where Nick appeared, an unconscious Nathan in his arms.

Nick placed Nate carefully on the floor and Sam instantly began pulling out strange objects from his utility built.

Harry saw Nick and Sam share a concerned look before they removed Nathan's tattered and bloodied shirt.

Nate didn't even respond as they tore apart his clothes. Marie bit back her tears and instantly helped Sam clean up the wounds.

Harry leaned forwards to see more carefully but not too much, he didn't feel like being electrocuted. His view was partially blocked but he saw several bullet wounds in Nate's chest, the most prominent being the one on his right shoulder.

_'Wait – what is -'_

All three of the kids suddenly jumped back when Nate began moving. But rather than looking relieved they all looked terrified.

"No," Marie said tearfully as they watched Nate writhing on the floor.

"Get back," Sam ordered.

Nick had to physically drag Marie away and they all watched as Sam touched the floor before he began his usual chanting.

But rather than the usual green runes that they were used to, the runes that appeared in a large circle around Nate and the other kids were black.

He turned to Hermione when he heard her gasp. He would have asked her what the runes meant but he could hear Sam and Nick talking once more.

"I'll do it," Sam said.

"No, you don't even know what will happen," Nick retorted.

Sam grabbed another gun from his bag and looked as though he were going to shoot Nate in the chest.

"No!" Hermione screamed.

All three kids started at her scream and turned to look at her.

"You can't kill him," Hermione said desperately.

"I'm not going to shoot him," Sam explained patiently though his hands were shaking, "It's a needle, I'm going to give him a sedative."

At these words Marie began crying, reaching for Nate's hands.

"What the hell?!" Harry heard Fred say all of a sudden.

They all turned to see what he was staring at.

Nate had began to move once more but something was wrong.

"C-c-can't…" Nate stuttered his teeth clenched in pain, "J-j-just k-kill m-mme…"

"No," Marie said instantly, "We can get it out, we can…"

But the next moment she held his hand to her face as tears flowed down her face.

Nate's body began to shake involuntarily as he looked around at his friends.

Hermione had told him a few hours earlier that Nate was telepathic so he was clearly giving them instructions. He wished he could hear what it was he was telling them because the emotions on each of their faces were different.

Marie who had been crying had stopped and she now looked furious.

Sam looked resigned and several times he looked up at them.

Nick just continued to shake his head as though refusing whatever order Nate was giving him.

Nate suddenly screamed in pain. He had never heard such a horrifying sound in all his life. It was anger, pain, and death.

He could hear Molly and Hermione crying beside him.

"Okay, are you ready?" Sam's voice silenced them once more.

Harry saw Nick and Nate nod their heads. Sam grabbed another gun from his bag and aimed it at Nate's head.

Nick moved to hold down Nate's body. Once Nick moved Harry was able to clearly see what had terrified the three kids.

Nate's body had been punctured by numerous wounds, but the wound that Harry had considered strange earlier was now black. Harry's mouth fell open as did several of those around him.

It looked as though some poison had infected Nate's arms. The veins on his arms and chest could be seen and they had turned black. Whatever poison it was it had spread fast and it left horrible scars all over Nate's body as it moved. What was strangest of all was the black smoke that had began to float around Nate's body.

"The smell," he could hear Hermione say.

It was only when she pointed it out did he notice it.

It smelt like rotten meat.

What the hell was going on?

"No…"

Harry turned to look at Ron when he spoke. His friend had a look of realisation and horror on his face.

"Ron?"

Ron turned to look at him, and Harry could see him trying to control his emotions.

"Drainers."

Harry felt his heart stop.

His head spun round to look at Nate again.

He could hear Nate's screams as the conversation he had with him echoed in his head.

"_They take dementors and these dementors are a thousand times worse than you know them today. The dementors I saw had spent a hundred years feasting on the souls of the captured resistance fighters, some had even begun to devour the dead corpses of those that were massacred."_

"_They trap you in a room with a dementor – and it slowly devours you alive. It enters the body and overtakes it…it slowly devours you from the inside…"_

"_You…kill people with these bullets?" Harry questioned._

"_They have drainers inside…once you shoot them at someone they devour that person."_

"Fuck," Harry said as he realised what was happening to Nate.

He had been shot by a bullet that had a drainer inside. He was going to die.

And all they could do was stand there as Nate's screams filled the room.

---------------------------

* * *

**AN: Please read and review :) I was practically jumping up and down with happiness when I saw how many reviews I found in my inbox.  
**

**ObsessedRHShipper:** LOL thanks for your comments, I have to admit I enjoy torturing my readers with horrible cliffhangers because I can read what their theories are for what will happen next. Its addictive really :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Too_Young_To_Be_Serious**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it, and I hope to hear your comments about this chapter too.

**Cantletharrygo:** Oh I'm actually quite touched that so many people love Nate. Thanks for your words of encouragement.

**MaNdErS20100**: I continue to torture you don't I? LOL I do feel pretty evil, especially with the cliffhanger ending to this chapter too. Thanks for commenting and I am so happy that people like Nate.

**ROONILWAZLIB101: **Your excitement makes me want to update ASAP :)

**angel:** Aww thanks so much. I really thought about this story for a long time and it feels wonderful to have people read and enjoy it.

**You'reTheMoon:** Your shocked expression makes me laugh. But I updated quickly so I hope you've recovered somewhat from the previous chapter.

**tamara72:** Thanks for commenting. Oh dear, everyone really loves Nate don't they? I really thought I was the only one.

* * *


	13. Turning Point

**Chapter 13 – Turning Point**

**_"__It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."_**

**_~ Buddha_**

Nate clenched his teeth but it was no use his screams of pain still echoed around the concrete room. How ironic that he had spent so much time and effort to leave their future prison underground, only to die in what looked like the exact same place.

He looked up and saw Sam staring down at him, a nervous and shaking hand holding a gun at his head.

'Well this is it, I really didn't think it would end this way. Weasley's are supposed to go out in a blaze of glory.'

Nate smiled when he heard his grandfather's last words to him before he died echo in his head. It was a rare occurrence for him to hear his grandfather's voice, he usually squirreled away those moments in the back of his mind to be brought forth during his darkest hours.

'Well this is definitely my darkest hour.'

'You'll be right son,' he heard his grandfather's voice whisper in his ear and he could almost feel his grandparents beside him.

'Rest now darling,' his grandmother's voice spoke beside him, 'Come home and rest.'

A stabbing pain ribbed through his chest and he screamed. He caught his breath before looking at Sam.

"D-do – i-it!" he screamed his body convulsing as he felt the drainer moving through his body.

Sam swallowed and nodded his head before moving the gun to his head once more. Nate took one last look at his friends and Marie – oh Marie…

"Wait!"

Nate's eyes opened when he heard Marie scream.

She reached over and grabbed the gun off of Sam.

"Please don't," she begged Sam.

"I – we don't have a choice," Sam replied but his hand dropped to the ground and the gun was placed at his side.

"I – I'll figure something out…" Marie said suddenly.

"Come on then!" Nick screamed releasing his death grip on Nate's arms, "Nathan is dying before our eyes, if you have a way to stop it then stop it…but I won't just sit here and watch my best friend suffer like this!"

Nate was not the only one surprised by this statement and Marie faltered her eyes glancing from Nick to Sam.

"I – I – I –" she stuttered helplessly before looking down at him.

He knew what she was thinking and he instantly screamed in her mind to stop her. She physically winced back when he did.

"Sam," Nick spoke causing Marie to straighten herself instantly.

He could hear her mind working at a frenzied pace.

His breathing sped up.

'What was that?'

A scream of pain tore through his throat.

"C-c-an't breathe…" he was able to say before his vision became darker.

"KILL ME!" he screamed slamming his fists on the ground as he felt his body being torn apart.

'Just a little longer,' his grandfather spoke, 'Be brave.'

'My precious boy,' his grandmother said, and he could feel her fingers on his face.

"G-grrandma," he sobbed, "Mmmake i-it ss-top…p-please…"

* * *

Hermione dropped to her knees as she watched Nate dying before her eyes. She wanted to be with, hold his hand, tell him that everything will be okay.

The tears fell down her face as he screamed out for his grandmother – for her to save him. But what could she do? She didn't know how to save him…she didn't know anything.

She saw Sam take a deep breath before he aimed the gun at his friends head once more.

"Goodbye," he said before he pulled the trigger.

Hermione heard several screams from those around her but she couldn't speak, couldn't move. It couldn't be true. This wasn't real.

She felt Ron drop to the floor beside her. His hands reached for hers.

"Look up," he whispered in her ear.

No. She didn't want to see.

Nate was dead.

But what her mind thought and what her body did were two different things.

She slowly dragged her head up but her eyes remained closed. She felt Ron squeeze her hand. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

"Wh –" was all she was able to manage before her mouth fell open.

Marie held the gun in her hand – and it looked like it had melted in her hands.

Nate was still alive, just.

Sam stared at Marie in shock.

Nick had moved away from her and he looked like he was fumbling in his pocket for something.

"I – said – no," Marie said before tossing the now useless piece of metal across the floor.

Hermione watched it move until it stopped near them. It wasn't melted, she realised. She stared at the gun in disbelief. It looked like Marie had squeezed it and it had molded into the shape of her clenched fist – the same way that putty would.

"W-what are you doing!"

Hermione's head shot up when she heard the panicked note in Sam's voice.

Marie held the needle gun that Sam had attempted to use earlier. She quickly took it apart, throwing the potion vile aside and replacing it with an empty vile.

"N-nn…" Nate's tried to say but his body was shaking so much that he couldn't even speak anymore, instead he starting screaming once more.

Sam and Nick were instantly on their feet and lunged at Marie. She easily dodged them and stuck the needle into her arm. Hermione could see blood filled the empty vile and she stared at Marie in confusion.

'Blood transfusion? How will that help?'

Nick pointed his wand at Marie's head and screamed at her to stop whatever she was doing. In a flash she ripped the wand from his hand and tossed him across the room. He tried to get back up but cried out in pain, and Hermione saw that he was grabbing at his arm. He must have broken it when he slammed against the wall.

Sam instantly grabbed his gun and pointed it at her.

"This is your plan?! You're going to kill us all?" he screamed.

She ignored him and moved towards Nate.

"I will k-kill you, if that's what it takes."

Marie looked up at him.

"You're not going to shoot," she said confidently then turned and injected her blood into Nates arm.

Sam dropped the gun and reached for her arm and they began to struggle. A shot rang through the air and they both stopped.

Nick had managed to pick up the gun with his good arm and had released a warning shot into the air. He tried to steady his breathing before he pointed the gun at Marie's.

"I can do this!" she pleaded with him.

Nick's eyes flicked to Nate's. Nathan must have told him something and he swallowed nervously before he moved to point the gun at Nathan instead.

Marie was too quick. She moved in a blur and before they even knew what had happened Sam landed on the ground near them unconscious and Nick was once more thrown across the room. There was no chance of either of them waking up anytime soon.

"No," she said again through clenched teeth, "I can't lose you."

Nate was beyond the point of being able to speak. His entire chest was now black and the drainer had began to move to his neck and face. She took the needle out of his arm and in another blur of movements had replaced the vile with an empty one once more. She pointed the gun at Nate's leg, presumably where he was yet to be infected and injected more of her blood into his body.

"What the hell is she doing?" she heard someone question from beside her.

She threw the needle gun aside in frustration once the vial was empty.

"Too slow!" she cried in frustration lifting Nate up so that he now lay in her lap.

Hermione could see that with whatever strength he had left in him, Nate was trying to stop whatever it was that Marie was attempting to do.

A scream of horror escaped her lips when Marie leaned down and bit into Nate's neck.

"What in Merlin's name – " she heard George say before the room feel silent.

Horrified as she was, she couldn't pull her eyes away from the scene in front of her.

Marie was…Marie was…

"She's drinking his blood," Harry said as he too dropped to the floor beside her.

Hermione tried desperately to tear her eyes away but they were intent on disobedience.

'Wait…what –'

She was finally able to look away when she saw Nate pull something from his pockets. It looked like a silver ring with strange carvings that even she had never seen before. He pulled Marie's hand towards his and as he did the ring increased in size until it looked more like a braclet. As Maries was otherwise distracted he slipped the bracelet onto her wrist before his hands dropped to the ground having drained all his energy. Hermione's eyes flew upwards and she saw his eyes roll back and stare blankly at the ceiling.

"No," she said desperately grabbing Ron's hands in hers.

"Wait, look," she heard Harry say.

She looked up and her eyes widened in astonishment.

The black scars that had spread through Nate's body – they were disappearing.

"But how?" Ginny questioned in disbelief.

'Of course!'

"She's sucking the poison out of his body," Hermione realised and all eyes turned to her, "Like when you get bitten by a snake…the only thing is, how is she doing it so quickly and so easily?"

Hermione gasped and everyone's eyes turned back to Marie.

Marie's eyes were blood red. Hermione expected them to start dripping blood at any moment but then they began to glow.

She heard Nate groan but other than that he didn't seem to move.

"We have to get out of here."

She turned to see Remus walking over to them. He turned his face away and motioned them towards him. She wasn't sure but it seemed as though Remus recognised the look in Marie's face from personal experience, and that was defiantly not a good sign.

"How?" George asked.

"The spells he used make it impossible to get out," Ginny added.

"I don't feel like becoming crispy Fred." Fred cut in.

"We're not leaving them here," Ron said from beside her, his eyes still glued to Nate's face, "I won't leave him alone."

"We can't stay here," Remus explained, "The other two are unconscious and Marie doesn't seem to be in a sane place of mind."

"Just wait," Ron replied trying to keep his composure, but he too appeared clearly shaken by what was happening.

Hermione and Harry shared a confused look.

Did Ron know something that they did not?

"Ron – " Hermione's question died on her lips when they heard a thump.

"Okay," Fred said backing away, "Bad – very bad."

They were all instantly on their feet.

Marie had placed Nate back on the floor, the discoloration was gone but he was still unconscious. Marie on the other hand had dark black viens all over her body.

"Oh my god," Ginny said as she grabbed onto Hermione's hand and pulled her back with her.

Marie stepped towards them. She wiped the blood off her face but a long trail of blood flowed down her throat and drenched her clothes.

They all stared horrified at her glowing red eyes as though entranced.

She smiled at them and Hermione had a moment of relief – that was until Marie spoke.

"Weasley's," she said, "Mmm – so very tasty."

Marie then licked her lips and smiled at them.

"Bad! Definatly bad!" George cried as he pulled his younger brother off the floor and towards the rest of them.

"She's going to eat us," Ginny said a mixture of disbelief and fear.

"Dear Merlin," Molly said as she gripped onto Arthur's arm.

Suddenly Marie lunged at them.

Screams filled the air, before an explosion of light caused them to shield their eyes.

They heard Marie scream in frustration. When she dropped her hands she saw that Marie was banging on an invisible wall.

"The shield!" Harry said triumphantly, "Sam's shield still works."

Hermione looked down and saw the green runes glowing brighter than ever.

George let out a whoop of joy and several people around her released a sigh of relief.

"Hah! Lets see you eat us now!" Fred pointed at Marie triumphantly.

But they all stopped when Marie began to laugh.

"I retract that comment," Fred said weakly when Marie closed her eyes and began chanting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was searching for the closest lavatory and have some how ended up spoiling this lovely family party."

They all spun round to see Dumbledore standing in a doorway that definitely was not there before and smiling at them as though he had arrived at a surprise party.

"Watch out!" Harry screamed when Marie turned her attention to the headmaster and ran towards him.

Dumbledore turned to look at Marie as she ran towards him.

"NO!" Harry cried when Marie flew into the air to attack Dumbledore.

His cries died in his throat however when Marie screamed in pain before falling to the floor. She looked down at her hands and saw the braclet that Nate had placed on her wrist. She tried to move her hands but her wrists snapped together as though they were magnatised.

"How fascinating, these carvings look very similar to those I've seen in Egypt," Dumbledore observed moving closer to Marie.

"Careful," Ginny said immediately before quickly adding, "She's dangerous."

Marie meanwhile was trying to get the bracelet and the ring off of her hands. She jumped back when she realised how close Dumbledore was. She growled and her hands flew to his neck as thought to strangle him, but just as she was about to touch him, her hands stopped and try as she might she couldn't move her hands any closer.

"Fascinating," Dumbledore repeated, "Quite a unique binding spell."

He looked up at Marie.

"And you my dear, you too are quite unique."

Instead of replying she growled at him before lunging at him. Electric sparks shot out from her hands and she instantly collapsed to the floor, writhing and jerking as the electric sparks spread through her body. Dumbeldore stepped back but he looked at her in concern before walking over to Nate still lying unconscious on the floor.

He then looked up at them.

"Now may I ask how it is that you all came to be at Hogwarts on this lovely evening, in the room of requirement nonetheless?"

"W-we're at Hogwarts?" Harry said in disbelief.

* * *

_"We can't keep her here its too dangerous."_

_"What are you saying? She's just a child," Hermione folded her arms._

_"Did you see what she did to those boys?" Samuel replied, "That's not just magic, something is – different about her."_

_"And what's wrong with that?" Hermione frowned at her friend. They usually argued over chemicals and formulas but today he was being more difficult than ever._

_It had been over a month since they had taken Marie in. In all that time she hadn't spoken to a single person. Several of the adults would greet her as she walked the halls but after a few days everyone knew that a blank stare would be all they would receive in return._

_"She's just been through a traumatic experience," Hermione tried to explain to her muggle friend, "These sorts of things can spark off magical powers."_

_"It's not magic," Samuel said once more clenching his teeth, "I did some blood tests."_

_"What?!" Hermione said instantly outraged that he would perform tests on a child without her consent._

_"Would you just look at this," Samuel insisted pulling her over to a computer screen, "See that?"_

_She leaned forward at the image he was pointing at._

_She saw normal blood cells and was just about to step back to chew out her friend some more when something happened._

_"I placed a virus into the blood to test it," Samuel explained, "And that's what happened."_

_Hermione's eyes widened._

_"Oh my god! This is why they were there, they weren't after her mother, they wanted her."_

_"Yeah," Samuel agreed._

_"All the more reason to keep her with us."_

_They both spun around to find Ron leaning against the lab door._

_"If Voldermort gets his hands on her…"_

_"Exactly," Hermione agreed returning to the screen._

_"But I still think it's unsafe to just let her wander the halls," Samuel added, "We should keep her in isolation – at least until we find out all of her abilities."_

_Hermione sighed._

_"I don't like the sound of that; she's still just a child."_

_"Are there really any children left in this day and age? I see my son…and I can't help but think that he's never going to be a normal kid," Samuel sighed._

_"We'll keep her with us."_

_Hermione turned round when Ron spoke._

_"She'll stay with us, we'll protect her," Ron continued not taking his eyes off of her._

_"Yes," she nodded her head in agreement, "And I'm sure Nate will enjoy having a friend to play with."_

_"I've been worried about him too," Samuel interrupted them, causing them both to turn to look at him._

_"What do you mean?" Hermione said instantly alarmed._

_"Sam told me that the other day Nathan was able to levitate books across the room as effortlessly as he could, he was so excited to have someone with the same powers as him," Sam took a moment and glanced back at the screen, "But when I asked Nathan the other day to do the same thing he couldn't."_

_Hermione looked at Samuel in confusion._

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I don't know really," Samuel said thoughtfully, "But is it anyway possible to transfer magical abilities?"_

_"Not that I am aware of," Hermione said as Ron walked over to stand beside her._

_"Well…"_

_"What is it?" Ron questioned the scientist._

_"Is it possible that – "_

_A sudden explosion rocked the room and they were all instantly running down the hall towards the sound._

_As they approached they saw everyone run towards them._

_"What is it? Have they found us?" Ron grabbed someone and spun them around to question them._

_"No," Tony, a young defensive fighter replied, "It's that kid, she did something."_

_Ron released him and ran ahead of them._

_"Ron wait!" Hermione screamed._

* * *

"Ron."

Ron jolted awake when Hermione shook him and called his name.

"Nathan's speaking," she explained.

Ron sat up from the hospital bed and walked over to the bed across from them. He still looked pale but the blood replenishing spells at least helped his body recover after – whatever it was that Marie did to him.

Ron stood beside Nate and watched him lying in the bed.

"Nate?" he spoke softly leaning over to look at the young boy in the eyes.

He heard someone move behind him and he glanced back to see Sam and Nick staring at him.

"I thought you said he spoke?" he questioned Hermione in confusion.

"He did," she replied walking over to the other side of the bed and placed a hand on Nate's hands.

"He's been saying random words for the last few minutes," Harry continued, "We don't know what it means."

Ron looked up from Nate to those in the room. His parents had long since returned home with Tonks and Remus, clearly shaken up and although reluctant to leave, they were reassured by Dumbledore that they were all quite safe now. His eyes flickered over to the bed beside Nate. Marie was now sleeping, as soon as the electric shocks had abated she had gone unconcious. Remus had placed a binding spell on her to stop her from moving but Dumbledore assured them that she was no longer dangerous to them, how he knew this was of course a mystery, as so many things were when the old wizard was involved. He quickly moved his thoughts elsewhere, he couldn't deal with that right now.

He saw Harry standing at the foot of the bed, with Sam and Nick a few steps away. He frowned at them. They seemed nervous and almost afraid to come close to Nate. Surely whatever Nate had wasn't contagious?

"Dad."

Ron spun around at the sound of Nate's voice.

Hermione looked up at Ron but Ron just placed a hand on Nate's head,

Nate's eyes glanced at him but they had moved so quickly that perhaps it was just Ron's imagination.

"What did Madamme Pomfrey say?" Ron questioned Hermione rubbing his temples slightly.

"She doesn't know what to do, she gave him some of that blood replenishing potion but other than that…"

Hermione trailed off and Ron saw her look out the nearby window rather than look at him when she continued speaking.

"She said that the symptoms he had…" Hermione took a moment to compose herself before continuing, "She had only seen in it the victims of the Dementors Kiss."

Ron felt his body freeze, at the same time he felt the world around him shatter, as though a powerful earthquake had just struck.

"No," Ron said through clenched teeth, "No."

But he didn't know if he believed what he was saying or if he just needed to believe it.

He looked down at Nate once more. His eyes were staring blankly up at the ceiling. It was true that they had only known each other for a few weeks but he felt such a strong bond with the boy laying in the bed beside him, that the thought of him dying or suffering in any way felt physically painful to him, as though a part of him were being torn apart. He couldn't even begin to understand it but he knew that he would do everything in his power to bring Nathan back to them.

"Ron," he heard Harry say tentatively.

He turned to his friend imploring him to come up with a brilliant and mad solution.

'Go on Harry tell me that it's going to be alright.'

Harry obviously understood the look he was giving him, which is why he looked away from Ron just like Hermione had done when he spoke.

"I've seen this before…"

Ron held his breath.

"At St Mungo's, Neville's parents –"

"No," Ron repeated through clenched teeth and shaking his head as he spoke.

"It's not possible," he said through quick breaths, "he's not…he's not…"

He heard rather than saw Hermione sob into the bed as she grasped onto Nathan's hand.

He took a deep breath and tried to think.

"Where is she?" he said his voice and body trembling with the effort of not erupting into a storm of fury.

"Who?" someone asked.

"The person who shot him," Ron replied squeezing his fist together painfully.

"Dumbledore –"

That was all Ron heard. The next instant he was out the door and running towards the Headmaster office.

He needed to hurt someone. He needed to cause that person to feel even half the pain he felt. He would to rip them apart limb from limb, tear them to shreds until there was nothing left. And Merlin help anyone who got in his way.

For he was Ronald Billius Weasley and he would get his vengeance, damn the consequences.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for being so patient and supportive of me, it really helps me get through difficult chapters like this one. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave comments, I love hearing your thoughts and theories.**

**ObsessedRHShipper: **Oh Nate, he has a long journey ahead of him, but I make no promises for the future.

**tamara72:** I love Nate too, but that doesn't mean I won't kill him in the future. LOL I think I just saw you glare at me for that last comment. You'll find out who that woman was soon.

**angel**: Thanks, lol I'm sorry I've upset you.

**Cantletharrygo**: I think Jo killing Fred was worse. I was so torn up about that in DH, we didn't even get to see his final moments or hear what his final words were...oh I can't talk about it anymore, its almost as bad as Jo killilng Remus and Tonks, one of my favorite couples in HP.

**MaNdErS20100**: LOL. I didn't mean to make you upset but its nice that you love him so much. What do you think of Marie now?

**Too Young To Be Serious**: Thanks. It makes me shudder now when I go back and read my first fanfic's, so it's taken me a long time to get here and I still think I have lot more to learn about writing before I will be completely satisfied. Nate's kind of in limbo right now, how do you feel about that?

**You'reTheMoon**: I can make no promises, but I'm glad that you're so enthusiastic about my humble little fic.

**mishma**: Oh wow, thanks so much, you're making me blush :)

* * *


	14. Death and all his friends

**AUTHOR UPDATE: Really? One review?!**

**Well clearly there is no interest for this story. It's going to be on hiatus while I deal with other stories and my real life.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Death and All his friends**

'It burns!'

'Everything - everything burns!'

'I can't move...it hurts too much...but I hear voices...they call to me...'

He could feel the heat rip through him, like a knife cutting him into a million pieces.

'I can't think, it hurts too much - just make it stop!'

Nate felt his eyes open.

He couldn't control his movements. He felt like an invisible observer watching his body move on its own.

This is wrong.

Everything is wrong.

* * *

Ron ran the length of the corridor.

He had to get to her, he had to see the woman who had hurt Nate. He felt tears fall down his face and rubbed them aside in annoyance.

Nate was hurt and it was his fault.

"Dad?"

Ron froze.

That voice.

"He's awake. Dad please, he needs you..."

Ron felt his body tense up as his eyes roamed the corridor.

"Ron!"

He jumped when someone touched him. He turned to see Ginny beside him, her eyes red.

He briefly wondered why she was so upset, he had gotten the impression that she didn't care much for Nate.

"Ron," she paused before adding, "Hermione."

She didn't need to say anymore.

Hermione.

Hermione needed him.

Revenge was...not in him. He was angry, furious, but he couldn't - he needed to protect his family.

Ron felt his heart jump.

'Nate, I meant Nate...' he thought as he ran back to the hospital with Ginny by his side.

'Yeah...you didn't mean...'

The doors opened and Hermione was instantly in his arms.

He felt his arms move from his sides to hold her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her bushy hair.

He heard her sniff and he felt the wet tears seep into his shirt but other than that she didn't respond.

* * *

Ginny watched her brother lead Hermione over to a bed and they both sat down. She wasn't sure what he was saying but Hermione was nodding and placed her head on his shoulder.

She moved her eyes away when Harry walked over to talk to Ron.

Harry.

She sighed and instead walked over to Nick.

"You okay?" she questioned him, they hadn't really spoken since dinner.

He looked at her but his eyes seemed clouded.

"What's wrong?" she said concerned when he didn't reply.

"Nate..." he said before trailing off.

She looked over at the bed where Nathan lay. Sam was standing over the bed scanning Nathan with the device on his wrist. He was frowning as he moved over to Marie's bed, he scanned her as well.

"What happened to you guys down there?" She asked looking back at Nick.

Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath as though it hurt him to remember.

"Nate," he said once more this time his voice sounded as though he were about to cry, and this surprised her.

"I thought you hated him?" she said softly, feeling ashamed at herself as the words left her mouth.

It was true that Nick had shared some stories of their battles in the future, and from those stories you'd think that Nate was always cold and stern with them, more so with Nick. But she had seen Nate with them, when they thought no one was watching, he....well he acted like a father. He may not have been openly warm with them and maybe their childhood had contributed to that but anyone watching him knew Nate loved his friends - his family dearly.

She felt something twist inside of her as she reflected back on her behaviour towards him. She hadn't exactly been nice to Nathan, and Nick was really the only person that knew why.

'Nate reminds me too much of...'

She glanced over at Harry who was now sitting beside Hermione.

All three had serious expressions on their faces, but Harry was talking quickly, she couldn't hear what he was saying but Ron and was nodding his head as though in agreement. Hermione was frowning clearly arguing with Harry.

She gritted her teeth and returned her attention back to Nick. He was standing leaning against one of the bed posts, his shoulders sagged and his arms folded across his chest. She reached over and touched his shoulder. He started but then regained his composure when he looked into her eyes. He took a moment before he spoke.

"Nate, all this time, I thought he hated me..." Nick looked away from her when his voice trembled, "But all this time, he's been protecting me...protecting us all."

"Protecting you?" she wondered aloud, "From what?"

Nate held his head in his hands for a moment before looking at her.

"From ourselves."

Ginny frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"They're moving!"

* * *

The sun was setting and Marie was playing with her toys on the window sill.

She smelled the fresh apples her mother was baking. She smiled up at her mum when she walked towards her with a tray with a freshly baked apple pie and tea on it.

"Apples! My favourite," she said happily as she jumped off the window sill.

Her mother leant down and kissed her on the forehead. She could smell the apples and cinnamon on her mother's auburn hair as it brushed past her face.

"Shall we go outside for tea?" Her mother asked her.

"Oh yes please," she said already half way towards the door.

She had her hand on the door knob before she heard a crash.

Her mother had dropped the tray. The tea pot and plates lay broken at her feet. She walked towards her mother. She looked white as a ghost.

"Mummy?"

In an instant her mother was beside her. She scooped Marie up and carried her towards the back of the house. She could feel her mother's heart racing.

"Mummy? What's wrong?" she was getting scared now, and she clung tightly to her mother's apron.

"Shhh, its okay," her mum whispered back as she grabbed a stick from her apron and waved it around.

Marie thought she saw something shinny appear from the stick but it disappeared before she could get a good look at it.

Her mother hugged her tightly to her chest.

They were headed towards the backdoor but then a loud crashing noise could be heard outside their house and her mother stopped. She spun around and ran back to the kitchen.

She threw open the cellar door and ran down the steps.

She opened a cupboard door and placed Marie back on her feet.

"Stay here," her mum said in a hurried whisper.

"But - "

"It's okay, I've called someone to come help us."

"Mummy I'm scared," she grabbed her mum's hand when she stepped away from her.

A loud banging noise echoed down into the cellar and she could hear shouting above them.

"Just stay here," Her mother kissed her once more, "Ronald Weasly, remember that name. He will come save you."

Marie nodded her head even though she didn't want her mother to leave.

Her mother bit her lip before grabbing the stick from her wrist once more. She made a slashing motion and cut one of her wrists. She placed the wrist to Marie's lips.

Marie cringed but her mother forced her mouth open.

Her mother had done this once before. Marie had had a fever when she was six, her mother had given her some of her blood and Marie had felt better the next day. But why did she want her to drink her blood now?

Before she could ask, her mother stepped back and closed the door.

"I love you," she heard her mum say.

She could hear a scrapping noise before she heard sound of her mother running back up the stairs.

Marie felt tears fall down her face. There was no light, and she hated the dark.

She crawled back into a corner of the cupboard and hugged her legs to her chest.

She heard screams and loud explosions above her head. She blocked her ears with her hands and prayed for someone to help her.

_'I'm scared. I'm scared...'_

Another scream and she hugged her knees closer to her body.

_'I'm scared - I'm scared...mama where are you?'_

Marie froze. Someone was there. She could feel them. She could feel their energy.

But she wasn't afraid of this person. She felt safe and warm - was this the Mr Weasly her mother had told her about?

Her heart raced when she felt more energy. But the energy for these other people were not nice, they wanted to hurt her.

_'Stay still,' _she begged, _'Don't move. If you move they will see you.'_

She sensed how close they were to the person. If he took even one step they would see him.

_'They're gone,_' she let out a breath when she felt their energy disappearing.

A horrible pain ripped through her body, but the pain was not her own.

An image flashed before her eyes.

Her mother was fighting with someone, using that strange stick like a weapon. But the person had a dark cloak on and she couldn't see who it was. But her mother did, she could feel the pain coming from her mother.

_'Mummy?'_

This had happened before. The last time her mother had given her her blood, they had shared a telepathic link for days. The things she was able to hear her mother thinking were not all nice.

Her mother had started crying when she asked about a man who she saw in her mother's mind. She could only guess that it was her father. But his face...it was so cold and his eyes cut through her like ice, how could her mother love someone like that?

Another sharp pain cut through her thoughts. Her mother was in pain. She began to shake in fear. Maybe this person wasn't here to save her. Maybe she had been wrong.

_'Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me...' _another image of her mother being strangled flashed her mind.

Her heart began to race erratically when she heard the scrapping sound just outside the cupboard door.

Then a creaking sound as the door was opened.

_'No! Don't hurt me!'_

She felt a strange power rise from within her, deep within her, it felt as though it came from her blood, her bones, her very soul. It hit the person who had opened the door and sent him flying.

_'I'm not going to hurt you - I want to help you!'_

Her eyes widened when she heard his voice inside her mind. But she didn't move, didn't dare.

_'I'm Nathan - my family is here, they want to help you.'_

It was a boy, not a man. He had dark blue eyes and red hair. She felt rather than saw him move towards her. He was warm. She could feel his energy reach out towards her.

_'My grandpa Weasley will -'_

_'Weasley?_' she thought her fear slowly disappearing.

"My mum told me to go with the Weasleys," she said as she felt his warmth grow stronger as it now enveloped her like a warm fire.

"Then come with me," he said holding his hands out to her. His eyes sparkled at her like two bright stars.

She nodded her head at him.

"Wait till I move the wine rack," he said moving over to the side to try to push it.

Marie saw him struggling and walked over to push it out of the way for him. She had always been physically strong, her mother said it was her special ability, her _**secret**_ special ability.

She ran over to the boy, her skin felt cold when she had stepped away from him and she wanted to feel his warmth once more.

"Let's go save mommy," she said grabbing onto his hands.

She could feel his warm energy flow through her as their hands intertwined.

"Should we try the window again?" he asked her but she shook her head. She knew those scary people were still walking around outside.

She shook her head,

"No – I think they stopped."

She wanted - she needed to get to her mother. She hadn't been able to seen any images of her mother since she saw the boy. And she was scared of what that meant.

She reached the front door and was about to open when he screamed at her.

_'Wait!'_

She halted and turned to look at him.

He stared back at her.

"Did – you…did you hear that?" he asked her.

She nodded at him.

"Wow, that is so cool," he replied.

A scream pierced the air.

Marie felt the blood drain from her face and even the warmth of the boy beside her couldn't help her.

"Mama!" she screamed when an image of her mother covered in blood flashed before her eyes.

She ran out the door, her body instantly going cold when she was away from the boy. She knew there were other people around her but she weaved around them, jumping over obstacles in her path.

Her mother's energy called out to her.

_'Hurry, my darling, hurry!'_

_'Mama!'_

She ran through the woods near their home. She screamed when someone grabbed her.

"Mama!" she cried when she realised it was her mother.

Her mother didn't speak and Marie could feel her energy draining. Her face was covered in blood and her clothes were ripped.

Her mother grabbed her hand and ran with her down towards the dock.

_'Water,'_ her mother's voice echoed in her head.

She looked up at her mother. She knew what that meant.

_'No,'_ she shook her head but her mother jumped into the lake before she could stop her.

"Trust me," her mother said.

A loud explosion shook the pier. Marie looked back towards their house and she saw the smoke rising from where their home should be.

"Marie."

She looked back at her mother. Tears fell down her cheek but she nodded her head and jumped into the lake.

Her mother held her close, and they both held their breath as they dove under the surface of the water.

Her mother's energy was almost completely gone. The water turned red around her and she could feel her body begin to tingle.

_'Mama,_' she repeated over and over,_ 'Don't leave me.'_

_'I love you...' _was the last thought her mother had before her life energy disappeared completely.

* * *

Marie's eyes flew open and she jumped out of the bed.

Hermione jumped up from her seat next to Nate.

Nick and Sam pulled out their guns and pointed them at her. She could already see Sam tense up and knell on the floor as though preparing another shield charm.

But they needn't have worried. She wobbled on her feet for a few seconds before collapsing.

Hermione stood up and began to walk towards her but Harry stepped in front of her.

"Wait, we don't know -- " His words were cut off when Marie began vomiting.

Marie looked up at them and Hermione saw that her eyes had returned to normal, no more blood red, even the memory of it gave her chills.

"N-Nate?"

Hermione blinked then turned around when she heard a noise behind her.

Nate was moving.

"Nate?" she said leaning over him.

He opened his eyes slowly.

She couldn't help the smile that instantly appeared on her face.

Her joy didn't last however.

Nate sat bolt upright in the bed and screamed.

Screamed as though he were in excruciating pain. As though a hoard of Death Eaters were using the cruciatus curse on him at the same time.

She tried to reach out to touch him but Harry grabbed her arm to stop her, and she was lucky he did because Nate's screams became even louder when they moved closer to him.

"Silencio!" Tonks screamed, hitting Nate in the chest.

Though no noise could be heard, he was still screaming. It was the most horrifying thing she had ever seen.

She heard something crash to the floor. She turned to see Remus had fallen to the floor and in the process dragged a vase of flowers with him. He was staring at Nate with wide eyes, his face if possible even more paler than usual and he had his hands over his face.

"Remus!" Tonks said in alarm running over to him when he too began to vomit.

"What's wrong?" the witch questioned him, looking from Remus to Marie who had now backed herself into a corner of the room, staring at Nate in fear.

"...ugh...the smell..." Remus managed to say between breaths, "I have to get out of here."

"Nate! What's wrong with him?" Ron said from beside her.

"Here we go," Madame Pomfrey seemed to appeared beside the bed with a vile of steaming red liquid.

Nate jumped away from her when she tried to touch him.

"This won't work if you don't drink it," she replied her brow creasing.

"Stupefy!"

"Harry!" she said when Harry stunned Nate but other than opening his mouth wider and pulling at his hair, the spell appeared to have no affect on him.

Ron looked around at them desperately. He grabbed the potion from the nurse and grabbed Nate's face.

Nate's eyes became wider and tried to move away but not before Ron had forced the entire contents of the vile down his throat.

"What...?"

She heard Harry say from beside her.

She couldn't say anything, she just stared.

Nate's face, the exact place where Ron had touched him - had turned black.

"Look, he's trying to say something," Ron said.

Instantly several wands were pointed at Nate allowing him to speak again.

"BURNS! IT BURNS!" Nate screamed his fingers attacking his face.

He began to scream again and they all placed their hands on their ears.

And then the potion seemed to have its affect, as Nate fell backwards into the bed unconscious.

"What the bleedin' hell was that!" Ron said instantly staring at them all as though they were responsible.

Hermione turned and saw Remus running out of the room. Marie meanwhile stood frozen staring at Nate.

"What have I done?" she said in a barely audible voice.

"Indeed," she heard Dumbledore repeated.

She hadn't even noticed Dumbledore had entered the room. One of the paintings must have informed him of what was going on. He stood near them but his full attention was focused on Marie.

"What have you done my dear," Dumbledore continued.

The way he spoke it didn't sound like he was asking her a question, it sounded more like he were chiding her for her actions - as though he knew exactly what she had done and he did not look pleased.

"Grave consequences will always follow those who seek to run from Death my dear. "

She saw Marie begin to shake.

"I - I didn't..." Marie couldn't say anymore, she collapsed to the floor and began sobbing.

Nick ran over to her and held her in his arms.

"Can we do something about his face?" she heard McGonnagal ask.

"I've never seen anything like this," Madame Pomfrey replied, "I suppose a basic healing potion should work."

Tonks walked over to Dumbledore and whispered something to him. Dumbledore continued to look grave and nodded his head.

"I think you all need a good nights rest," he held up his hand when Ron opened his mouth to protest, "Answers will come tomorrow, but with Nate unconcious there is very little that you can do."

"We can't just leave him here," Sam said instantly though Hermione noticed that he still remained a few feet away from Nate's bed.

"I agree," Dumbledore replied a sparkle reappearing in his eyes, "What did Nathan tell you to do?"

Sam thought for a moment before looking over to Nick. Nick narrowed his eyes, before nodding his head and turning away.

"He said we should stay here, we should stay close to you all, to protect you."

Hermione felt as though her chest was being squeezed.

'That's the exact thing Harry had said earlier. He wanted the group to stay at Hogwarts, but she didn't want that, it would be too dangerous, for all of them. But Nate was thinking the same thing.'

"He - that's the last thing he said to you?"

"Yes," Sam replied before explaining, "he was able to tell us quite a lot actually, the telepathic link works differently than normal communication."

Hermione filed that little piece of information for another day. She turned and looked at Nate.

"His last thoughts were of you," Sam continued after a silence had enveloped the room.

She felt a chair being pushed under her just as her knees gave way.

She turned to see Ron standing behind her. He squeezed her shoulders and she shivered.

'This feels strange - like dejavu...' Hermione felt a shiver run through her as the thought crossed her mind, 'Or maybe its because I know this won't be the first time we will see someone we care about hurt and on the brink of death.'

Her hand moved forward and she desperately wanted to squeeze Nate's hand but Ron stopped her. She knew he was right, direct contact seemed to hurt him - but why?

* * *

"What are we doing?" Nick questioned the old man standing in front of them.

He had helped Marie to a chair in the Headmaster's office, and though they didn't like leaving Nate alone, they didn't want to be around him either - not now - not when he was...

"If you plan on staying at Hogwarts, you will have to be sorted."

"The hat?" Sam questioned.

"Yes the sorting hat," Dumbledore held in his hands what looked like a brown rag.

"Sam, scan it," Nick said as he pulled off his jacket and draped it around Marie.

She still seemed to be in a state of shock and hadn't spoken a word to them since they had left Nate with Ron and Hermione in the infirmary.

Once Sam looked satisfied and nodded at him. Nick looked back at the old man.

"Marie?"

She looked at Sam when he called her but she didn't reply.

"You're choice Nick, if neither Marie or Nate can..."

"Yes, alright, we shall be sorted," Nick agreed, though he wasn't happy about it.

"Alright, then lets get sorted," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

This seemed to amuse the old man for some odd reason but Nick couldn't understand the joke.

"Gryffindor!" the hat screamed before it had even touched Marie's head.

He thought he heard Harry, who was in the room with them, chuckle at this.

"Ravenclaw!"

Sam returned the hat to the old man.

"Lady Luna was in Ravenclaw I think," Sam said pleased with the sorting hats decision.

"Lady Luna?" Harry said as Nick walked towards the sorting hat.

'Here we go then,' he thought to himself before the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmm," a strange voice spoke inside his mind, "Very interesting...."

* * *


End file.
